MÁS ALLÁ DEL TIEMPO
by CeShIrE
Summary: Candice navega su vida con un estricto plan de mudanzas para que nadie pueda reconocerla. Lleva a cuestas un secreto que no puede contarle a nadie, pero el destino la hará enfrentarse a su pasado y su presente cuando se enamore del hijo de su antiguo prometido. Tres hombres de su vida: Albert, Richard y Terry. Adaptado de la película El secreto de Adaline. COMPLETO.
1. Prólogo

Título: **Más allá del tiempo**

Autora: **Ceshire**

Fandom: **Candy, Candy**

Pareja: **Candy/Terry**

Género: **Drama/Romance**

Rating: **T**

Disclaimer: **Los personajes del universo de Candy, Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi** **y han sido utilizados en este fanfiction sólo por motivos de diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

Resumen:C **andice navega su vida con un estricto plan de mudanzas para que nadie pueda reconocerla. Lleva a cuestas un secreto que no puede contarle a nadie, pero el destino la hará enfrentarse a su pasado y su presente cuando se enamore del hijo de su antiguo prometido. Tres hombres de su vida: Albert, Richard y Terry.**

Advertencia: **Adaptación de la película El secreto de Adaline.**

Registro Safe Creative: **1806077326451**

 **Capítulo 1**

Se dice que el tiempo no vuelve, no se detiene. El tiempo nos mantiene en constante cambio, aprendemos de él y sin embargo, éste marca el final escapando de nuestras manos, haciéndonos conscientes de lo corto que la vida puede llegar a ser.

Soñamos con vivir para siempre, pero ¿qué pasa cuando eres la única con el "don" de hacerlo? Es duro aceptar quedarse mientras los demás se van.

Después de tantos años, cada nuevo año lo percibo como una eternidad.

Los primeros 25 años los pasé blasfemando, deseando poder reunirme con aquellos que se fueron, deshacerme de esta maldición que me mantiene presa en una edad y en una vida que no ha hecho mella alguna en mi apariencia, ni en mi salud.

Cambiar de identidad me ha obligado a mentir, pero explicar es más tedioso que formar una nueva vida. ¡Cuántos nombres he usado para cubrirme la espalda! Pocas veces alguien se ha dado cuenta, haciéndome sentir un animal que huye y se oculta. ¿Qué explicación puedo dar? Solo mi hija, Clare y su esposo, saben la verdad, solo ella me ha sobrevivido de toda mi familia.

Odio el sentimiento de pérdida, odio no poder estar donde los seres que amo están, odio resignarme a estar sola. No obstante, no puedo permitirme enamorarme de nuevo, no si el dolor de la despedida me desgarrara una vez más.

Y entonces lo reconozco en la calle y me quedo sin habla. Frente a mi esta Richard Granchester, tranquilo, soberbio, su cabello blanco está perfectamente recortado, al igual que su bigote, su mirada azul, su nariz recta, su mandíbula cuadrada, a los 50 años aún luce su porte aristocráticamente elegante, de su brazo cuelga su hermosa esposa, ella es unos 10 años más joven que él, Eleanor Baker, poseedora de una belleza singular y un talento innato en las artes histriónicas.

No sé si me ha visto y peor aún, si me ha reconocido, no puedo evitar que un escalofrío me recorra la espalda, pero él como buen inglés, conserva la compostura.

\- Cariño, ¿pasa algo? Te quedaste mudo – Eleanor vio el rostro desconcertado de su esposo.

\- Sí, Eli, pensé haber visto a alguien del pasado, aunque no creo que eso pueda ser posible…

\- Debes estar cansado, ayer no pudiste dormir de la emoción, nuestro Terruce vuelve a casa – continuó ella, su hijo se fue de Londres con tan solo 15 años para hacerse un nombre por sus propios medios, regresaba 5 años después con reconocimiento y fama mundial como uno de los mejores actores shakespearianos, invitado por Peter Hall a formar parte de la Royal Shakespeare Company que estaría subvencionada con fondos públicos, con un repertorio de autores clásicos y autores modernos, y como una compañía estable regida por criterios de excelencia y no de comercialidad, con sede en el Memorial Theatre de Stratfor-upon-Avon. Terruce se uniría a otros actores que establecerían la pauta para llevar a dicha compañía a una época de auge y esplendor.

Los padres del muchacho no podían estar más orgullosos.

\- Ahí viene el barco – anunció una voz no muy lejos de la pareja.

\- Ethan no llega – declaró Richard, a diferencia de su primogénito, su segundo hijo no tenía sentido de la puntualidad.

\- Aún debe estar en clase – dijo tranquilamente Eleanor, con una sonrisa que podía calmar siempre el mal humor de su esposo.

El estruendo de las olas que chocan contra el muelle en un vaivén suave y rítmico, me despiertan de mis recuerdos extraviados en los rincones más recónditos de mi mente. A mis veinte años el corazón aún logra doblegar mi mente llevándome a lugares lejanos para revivir emociones y sentimientos de esperanza, ansiedad, amor, abandono, soledad y odio. Solo para recordarme que a pesar de todos mis triunfos, aún me encuentro solo, total e irremediablemente solo.

El barco esta por tocar el puerto, ansió ver a mi Clare, me muevo entre la gente, acercándome a la plataforma de descenso de pasajeros, comienza a bajar gente que se detiene un segundo en lo alto de la plataforma para tratar de reconocer un rostro entre la multitud de personas que espera ansiosas poder reunirse con sus seres queridos, detrás de un joven viene mi hija, ella con su paso lento y su bastón como apoyo levanta la mirada y me reconoce al instante, su sonrisa es cálida e inunda mi corazón de gozo.

En el camino para abrazarla, chocó de frente con el joven, mi emoción es tanta que no pude contenerme para tenerla en mis brazos.

\- Disculpe – le miró a los ojos y él a mí, por un momento siento el impulso de lanzarme a sus brazos, sin entender por qué, es obvio que ninguno de los dos nos habíamos visto nunca en toda nuestra vida.

\- No se preocupe – esa chica delgada, con el pelo rubio y rizado y asombrosamente hermosa me mira con sus ojos verdes y al verme reflejado en ellos me abraza la sensación de que entre ella y yo hay una historia sorprendentemente hermosa, una que aún no ha sido contada. Y sin embargo, yo desconozco todo de ella. Continúa su camino hacia una señora de edad avanzada que la mira con ternura, seguro es su abuela, pienso y desvió mi mirada, mientras avanzo lejos de ella un escalofrío se cuela por mi columna y me invade un sentimiento de pérdida que no logro comprender.

\- Mamá – me susurra cuando por fin nos fundimos en un abrazo.

\- Hijita, mi hija – ella es mi tesoro, la única familia que me queda.

Nos dirigimos a mi casa, cerca de lago Támesis, es un bungalow, en el patio hay un estudio que guarda mis recuerdos y también hay una pequeña terraza. Recuerdo el día que me mude, los hombres encargados del traslado seguramente sonrieron al pensar que una solterona se mudaba de un mini departamento y que terminarían el trabajo antes de la hora del almuerzo, pero con pesar vieron mis 100 cajas con libros y la bodega llena de mi mobiliario victoriano, algunos muebles estaban gastados por el tiempo y lucían un tapiz diferente a cuando los compre en compañía de mi esposo. ¡Oh, Albert! ¿Recuerdas cuánto disfrutamos amueblar nuestra casa en Lakewood? Aún conservo esa parte de mí, así como aún llevo el pequeño joyero cubierto de piedras que Richard me regalará, ahí están sus cartas y mis dos anillos de compromiso, pero eso es algo que les contaré en otro momento.

Volviendo a la mudanza, recuerdo que cuando por fin descargaron la última caja me tome la libertad de recorrer mi casa con pies descalzos que crujían en el piso, tocando las paredes, los alféizares de madera. Reconociendo mi cocina y su estufa con grandes quemadores, la tina del baño con sus patas de garra. La luz se coló por la calle a través de las ventanas desnudas. Una figura fantasmal, así es como un observador me hubiera descrito de haberse asomado a espiar. Y quizá sí lo soy, un ente que no debería estar ya sobre la tierra que pisa y sin embargo, mi temor a la muerte no me deja actuar en contra de mi don.

\- ¡Es hermosa, mamá! – Clare me saca de mis pensamientos y yo le sonrió. Hemos comprando una tarta, salimos a la terraza con el servicio de té y Clare me sorprende con un presente - ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

No lo había olvidado, simplemente que cuando ves transcurrir 100 años de tu vida, sientes ese instante encerrado en muchos más.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

Sé que tengo otras historias pendientes y no suelo ser de las que empieza una y mil historias, pero hace poco pude ver la película del Secreto de Adeline y me encantó, pase la noche hilando ideas y cree este minific que tendrá a lo sumo 3 capítulos, quizá menos.

Este mini es un poco diferente a lo que me conocen, nunca había trabajado el POV y como ven, no hago separación entre un cambio y otro, espero que no sea confuso para ustedes este modo de narrativa.

También sé que esta semana tocaba publicar nuevo capítulo de La melodía que guía tu corazón, pero siendo sincera con ustedes me siento un poco decepcionada de la recepción del último capítulo y no, no es desquite, yo no soy de los que condicionan reviews para publicar porque para la primera persona para la que escribo es para mí, pero simplemente quise darme un tiempo para plantear mejor la trama, no sé, quizá me siento desesperada porque en teoría ese fic solo tendría 5 capítulos y hace mucho que los rebase.

Espero que les guste esta nueva idea, que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla.

31 – jul – 2017

Ceshire…


	2. Capítulo 1

**Más allá del tiempo**

 **Capítulo 1**

Clare se ha ido a dormir, fue un largo viaje para ella a su edad, me he quedado en la estancia, con el fuego de la chimenea danzando en las sombras, el regalo que me ha hecho mi hija es un retrato, uno de mí hace 82 años, mi cabello es lo único que he cambiado con el ir y venir de mis personalidades, en esa foto de 1878 tengo apenas 17 años, mi cabello era corto, ni siquiera me llegaba a los hombros, fue un regalo para mi padre, pues él estaba a mi lado, mientras mi madre lo dibujaba. Esa fue la última tarde que la pasamos juntos, dos semanas después, papá murió en un accidente de auto. Él era un comerciante, no teníamos una vida austera, pero tampoco vivíamos a manos llenas. Sin embargo, mi educación siempre fue esencial para ellos, pues aunque suene absurdo, en aquellos años las familias deseaban tener hijas y no hijos, casarlas con un millonario amigo de un amigo de la familia, que con sus miles, qué digo miles, millones de dólares salvaguardaría el futuro de la familia. Las bodas eran todo un sueño, el ideal para cualquier joven, si tan solo se amara o de menos conociera a su futuro esposo.

Mi madre anunciaría mi compromiso tan solo seis semanas después de la muerte de mi padre, pasando el tiempo de duelo, por respeto. ¡Ja!

Mi madre, esa mujer que me dio la vida me estaba vendiendo al mejor postor para pagar las deudas que acarreábamos y para asegurar su futuro sin tener que volver al parque a pintar retratos. En bandeja de plata me ofreció al primer millonario que se cruzó por su camino, no le importó quién era o a qué se dedicaba, ella solo vio una cuenta de banco exorbitante y de inmediato acepto.

Su nombre era lo único que conocía de él. Bruce Jackson.

\- ¡Estás hermosa, hija! – dijo mi madre sin un dejo de remordimiento en su complicidad a mi condena, puso un tocado de lo más escandaloso en mi cabello y me dejo mirarme al espejo. Mi vestido, un regalo de mi futuro esposo, era de lo mejor que había usado nunca – Bruce es un hombre afortunado.

Afortunado de tener 50 años y comprar a una joven de 17, ¡vaya fortuna la suya! Era obvio que no podía quitar de mi rostro la expresión de perplejidad, ¡me estaba obligando a casarme! Y todo para qué, para que mi madre tuviera una vida plena y sin preocupaciones financieras.

Desde que mi ella me hablara del compromiso había gastado noche enteras para convencerla de que había otros caminos y sin embargo, para ella la opción más rápida de no quedar en la ruina total era casándome.

\- Te casaras con ese hombre – me había tomado de la muñeca con rudeza.

\- No quiero hacerlo – repetí, sintiendo miedo de ella por primera vez.

\- No seas insolente. No puedes fallarme ahora que te necesito, no puedes ser tan mal agradecida. Tú padre invirtió en ti gran parte de nuestro dinero para tu educación, para que fueras una buena esposa.

\- Pero yo no lo amo – una palma se estrelló en mi mejilla, mareándome por un momento.

\- Harás lo que te ordene y no quiero que volvamos a hablar al respecto, ¿entendiste?

Esa noche sería la fiesta de compromiso y como autómata me conduje hasta el salón de la mansión Jackson. Después de saludar a quien sabe cuánta persona que se dio cita para mirar cómo era entregada a la horca, mamá me indicó que me pusiera a lado de ese hombre y entonces fue anunciado el próximo enlace.

Recuerdo haber corrido desconsoladamente a mi habitación en cuento el auto aparco en la entrada de la casa, ahí me esperaba mi mejor amigo, Walden, quien se acercó a mí y me abrazo. No me eran ajenos los sentimientos de Walden, sin embargo, en el corazón no se manda y nunca pude enamorarme de él.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó mientras me acunaba en su pecho para llorar desesperadamente.

\- No, no lo estoy. Siento que estoy en una pesadilla. ¿Qué voy a hacer? – gemí y me deje caer a la cama tratando de desaparecer no solo entre el edredón, sino también del mundo entero.

\- Siempre has seguido a tu corazón, ¿qué te dicta que hagas ahora?

Si hubiera podido me hubiera echado a llorar y a reír al mismo tiempo, mi corazón era un cúmulo de emociones. Desesperación, tristeza, traición, desprecio hacia mi madre, repulsión por Jackson. En ese momento quise poder amar a Walden, entregarme a él y que hubiera consecuencias para que Bruce no me quisiera, pero ¿acaso tenía el derecho de embarrar a mi amigo en mis problemas? ¿De qué el cargará conmigo y con un hijo cuando apenas y tenía para vivir?

\- No me voy a casar, no lo haré.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas evitarlo?

La idea de escapar me tentaba, pero también me llenaba de pánico porque significaba dejar todo atrás, mi vida, a la única familia que me quedaba, a mi amigo, no tenía nada esperándome en ningún lado, la sola idea de enfrentarme al mundo sola y sin dinero, me atemorizo.

Miré a Walden con angustia.

\- Tengo un poco de dinero que he ahorrado – me tendió un diminuto saquito de tela con algunas monedas.

\- ¿Crees que pueda vivir sola?

\- Eres más fuerte de lo que crees – mi amigo lo dijo con tal convicción que me sentí eufórica, capaz de enfrentar lo que se atravesara en mi camino. Tenía que hacer lo correcto para mí, por mí, por primera vez en mi vida, debía pensar en mi felicidad, tomarla en mis manos y luchar por ella.

No quería casarme con Bruce Jackson, no sentí que le debiera nada mi madre y no amaba a Walden, no había nada que me anclara a Phoenix.

Esa noche huí, compre un boleto de tren lo más lejos que mi pequeño fondo monetario me lo permitió.

Dejé una vida llena de lujos y comodidades, pero también una vida en la que sería sometida a los abusos de un esposo que me hubiera colocado en sus estantes como otro más de sus trofeos. Y sin embargo, no puedo evitar preguntarme quién gano, si yo a la vida por escapar de ese destino, o ella a mí por atraparme en este cuerpo para siempre.

\- Mamá, ¿dormiste? – es la pregunta que me hace Clare al verme con la ropa del día anterior.

\- No, me perdí un poco en mis recuerdos.

\- Deberías descansar un poco, hoy es la gala de inauguración del Royal Shakespeare Theatre y tú eres una de las patrocinadoras.

\- Tienes razón, descansaré un poco, ¿estarás bien tú sola?

\- Claro, mamá, recuerda que he venido a cuidarte y no al revés – le sonrió ante la ocurrencia, aunque para el ojo indiscreto, ella y yo parecemos nieta y abuela, la idea de que me cuide cuando fui yo quien le dio la vida, me parece enternecedor. En el paquete de Clare vienen dos fotos más, una de Albert y la otra… de Richard Grandchester. Me alegra que su esposa haya dejado el teatro, así no tendré que verlo en la gala que es únicamente para los miembros de la Royal Shakespeare Company, los directivos, los patrocinadores y por supuesto, para los arquitectos de tan magnífico edificio.

\- ¡Albert! – suspiro, sin poder evitarlo, en mi primer vida, él fue sin duda el amor de mi vida y quizá, en mi cuarta vida, Richard lo fue. Alguna vez escuché que una mujer tiene tres grandes amores en el transcurso de su vida, me reí al pensar, absurdamente, que me faltaba conocer uno más.

Había conseguido llegar a Chicago, me sentí satisfecha de al menos haber llegado al otro extremo del país, pero no conocía a nadie y el dinero apenas me alcanzaba para unos pocos días de hospedaje y alimentos, me urgía conseguir algo que hacer. Gaste tres centavos en el diario del día para buscar un empleo, está de más decir que en 1878 no había muchas cosas que la mujeres podíamos hacer, estábamos destinadas a ser unas simples subordinadas, dedicadas enteramente al hogar y al cuidado de los hijos, no se podía hacer nada sin el permiso del padre o, en su caso, del esposo. Así que opte por considerarme huérfana, aunque no estaba muy alejada de la realidad. Encontré un anuncio que solicitaba una institutriz para un niño de 3 años, qué edad tan tierna.

Me arriesgue mucho al tomar de nuevo el tren y dirigirme a Lakewood, si no me daban el empleo, mi sustento no pasaría de un día más.

Llegue a una mansión con un portón cubierto de rosas, un niño lloraba desconsolado en la entrada.

\- ¿Hola? – le dije detrás de la reja, él levantó su mirada y sus ojos azules me miraron con infinita tristeza.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó en una perfecta dicción.

\- Mi nombre es…

\- ¡Anthony! – escuchamos a un hombre que lo llamaba – Te he buscado por toda la casa, ¿por qué no respondías? – aunque sonaba un poco severo, era clara la preocupación de ese hombre por el pequeño.

\- Perdón tío William, vi a mi mamá y quería alcanzarla.

\- Anthony… - su mirada se tornó afligida – Te he dicho que tu mamá ya no está con nosotros… ella ahora es un ángel – sentí un nudo en la garganta, pobre pequeño, enfrentarse a la muerte de su madre siendo tan joven.

\- Tío, no quiero que mi mamá sea un ángel, dile a Dios que me la devuelva – el corazón se me apretujó ante la inocencia de ese pequeño, vi al rubio mayor mirarlo sin saber qué decirle.

\- Tu mamá está siempre a tu lado, pequeño – me atreví a decir – siempre que escuches el viento silbar sabrás que ella te murmura muchos te amo, cuando huelas el perfume de una rosa reconocerás en ella la fragancia de tu mamá. Los seres que amamos nunca nos abandonan, mientras los tengas presentes en tu corazón – el pequeño parpadeó incrédulo y después asintió, regalándome una sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias – me dijo el hombre tomando al pequeño en sus brazos - ¿viene por el puesto de institutriz? – asentí con una sonrisa – De acuerdo, mi nombre es William Albert Andley y este pequeño es Anthony Brown.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Candice White, pero puedo decirme Candy.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios para la historia, me ha hecho muy feliz que les pareciera interesante este pequeño fic. Como pueden es una historia rosa y sin tanto drama, contada desde el punto de vista de Candy.**

 **No habrá grandes dramas. Pensé que serían tres capítulos, pero quizá llegue a 6, eso sí, serán cortitos. Sé que hubiesen querido ver el accidente desde el prinipio, pero voy ir mezclando presente y pasado para que conozcamos la historia poco a poco hasta el encuentro con Terry, sí porque es obvio que es un Terryfic, verdad? Y para las que preguntaron, en efecto Candy no envejece, ella cumplió 100 años, pero tiene la apariencia de una joven de 19.**

 **GRACIAS A…**

 **Guest, Phambe, otra Guest, y otra Guest, Iris Adriana, Stormaw, una más Guest, Blanca G, Miriam7, Mimi, Dianley, Marina W, Elisa Lucia V 2016, Rocío Lourdes.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Mientras me dirijo a mi habitación, me viene a la mente cómo nos enamoramos Albert y yo.

Tenía poco tiempo viviendo con Anthony y él, así como con Wilma, una mujer negra que Albert había contratado como el ama de llaves, cocinera y todo aquello que se ofreciera. A pesar de que el presidente Linconl había aprobado la proclama de emancipación de esclavos, 15 años después la situación de la población negra no había cambiado sustancialmente, pero Wilma estaba agradecida con el señor Andley por haberla contratado e incluso tratarla como una igual y eso quizá fue lo que comenzó a cautivarme de él.

Era el único heredero de una familia de gran abolengo, pero su única familia directa era su sobrino, Anthony, a quien yo instruía y cuidaba cuando el señor Andley debía salir por negocios urgentes. Su oficina se encontraba en Chicago, pero Anthony había insistido en permanecer en Lakewood y vivir en la casa donde había nacido y por supuesto, donde estaba el jardín de su madre. Aquel único lazo irrompible que lo unía a ella.

Era un banquero, tenía apenas 25 años y una responsabilidad a cuestas y sin embargo, era gentil, no le molestaba el trabajo físico y era precisamente eso lo que había moldeado su estructura física, sus piernas eran firmes, señal de que montaba mucho a caballo, su espalda era ancha y sus manos eran las de un hombre acostumbrado al trabajo. Por supuesto, que al estar expuesto al sol, su piel se había bronceado y su cabello, largo, le caía suelto sobre los hombros, pero era precisamente su cabello lo que le quitaba la expresión ruda a su cuadrada mandíbula y su frente retadora, sus ojos eran azules, azules como el cielo despejado y sus labios… sus labios ¡Oh Dios! Sí, tal vez no eran pensamientos muy propios de una dama de aquel entonces y mucho menos dignos de una empleada a su patrón, pero era cautivadoramente arrebatador.

Pronto nos volvimos buenos amigos, me permitió llamarlo Albert y él me llamaba Candy, sin saber cómo o por qué, le conté sobre mi compromiso fallido y él en lugar de retarme me apoyo incondicionalmente, también compartió algunos secretos suyos, de cómo al morir su hermana y su esposo en aquel accidente, tuvo que volver de una vida sin preocupaciones que había adoptado, viviendo del fruto de su trabajo y no del nombre de su familia, un aventurero en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Así pasaron 4 meses, creo que eso marco la época más feliz de mi vida, la primera al menos, el día que nos besamos por primera vez me pago un dólar.

Anthony y yo fuimos a hacer las compras debido a que a veces Wilma tenía problemas para surtir la lista debido a los prejuicios de algunos comerciantes. Un caballero se nos acercó, con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Señorita, ¿me permite invitarla a formar parte de una subasta? – dijo, dándome un panfleto – Es para una buena causa, una joven llamada Paulina, desea abrir un orfanato para ayudar a los niños sin hogar de la localidad, pero no tiene los medios, así que algunos comerciantes nos hemos aliado para realizar una sencilla subasta.

\- ¿Y qué van a subastar? – pregunté un poco temerosa de que fueran personas.

\- Canastas de picnic, joven dama. Si se anota, deberá preparar un almuerzo y llevarlo en una canasta, en el kiosko del pueblo se hará la subasta por su canasta y su compañía – mis ojos como platos debieron alertar a mi interlocutor – no me mal entienda, mi querida jovencita, usted solo debe acompañarlo al picnic, nada más allá de eso, se lo aseguro. Y si quiere apoyar un poco más, podría vender un beso en la mejilla por un dólar. Además, ganará 5 boletos para cualquier juego o puesto de la feria de esa noche.

\- ¡Boletos para la feria, siiii! – celebró el pequeño niño rubio. Lo pensé, aunque era obvio que los comerciantes estaban haciendo su buena obra del día, también era cierto que ellos estaban aprovechando la situación, ¿o quién debíamos comprar los ingredientes y la canasta? Aquella era una situación ganar-ganar, pero el trasfondo era por apoyar una acción desinteresada de la señorita Paulina. Además podría invitar a Anthony y Albert a la feria y no es que ellos no pudieran costearlo, pero quería hacer algo por ellos ya que me dieron empleo y techo cuando más lo necesitaba.

\- Está bien, ¿dónde debo anotarme?

\- Conmigo, solo indíqueme su nombre.

\- Candice White.

\- De acuerdo, señorita White, nos veremos el domingo en el kiosko a las 10 de la mañana.

Aquella feria era debido al festival de la cosecha, nunca había asistido a uno y me emocionaba cual niña pequeña.

\- Mamá, mamá – escucho que me llaman, pero no quiero abrir los ojos – mamá – repite la voz - ¡Mamá! – ante tal grito despierto, asustada y desorientada.

\- Clare, ¿qué pasa?

\- Mamá, es tardísimo, te he estado hablando desde hace mucho rato. No llegarás a tiempo a la gala.

\- ¡La gala! – ante la mirada curiosa y divertida de mi hija, me muevo por toda mi habitación, entro al baño y me ducho en tiempo record, Clare ya tiene listo mi vestido de esa noche en color lavanda, sin mangas ni tirantes, adorno mi cuello con un collar de diamantes, peino mi cabello en un moño alto y sencillo - ¿Cómo me veo?

\- Hermosa y elegante, como siempre, mamá.

\- Gracias, ¿segura que no quieres venir?

\- No, no, soy vieja para fiestas.

\- Clare… - mi mirada es condescendiente, pero ella vuelve a negar con la cabeza – De acuerdo, querida, llegaré temprano.

\- Cuídate y… diviértete.

Pese a mi arreglo en tiempo record, sé que llegaré tarde a la gala y cuando la mayoría de los anfitriones e invitados son ingleses, lo último que quieres es ser impuntual y aunque te miran con su impasible expresión, sabes bien que están molestos.

En el trayecto, evocó nuevamente el festival de la cosecha.

El domingo llego muy rápido y partí antes que Anthony y Albert, aunque algo me hizo pensar que no irían, mi jefe había estado muy serio desde que Anthony llego gritando que iban a subastarme.

A las 10 de la mañana empezó la subasta, todas las chicas, jóvenes y mayores, tomamos un papel y en ese orden pasaríamos.

A las 12 del día yo estaba aburrida, ser la última no había sido muy buena fortuna. Esperaba al menos que mi canasta fuera subastada por los 2 dólares que le había invertido en ella.

\- Nuestra última canasta la armo la señorita Candice White – a mí me pareció que el presentador más que presentar la canasta, lo hacía conmigo, pero lo deje pasar. El sol estaba en lo alto y me deslumbraba un poco – Empecemos nuestra puja con un dólar, ¿alguien ofrece? – después de un segundo el presentador hablo de nuevamente – Tenemos un dólar, ¿alguien ofrece dos? – dos, después tres, 5, 7, no voy a negar que me sentí alagada – 8 dólares, ¿alguien ofrece más? – silencio – De acuerdo, 8 dólares a la una, a las dos y a…

\- ¡20 dólares! – gritaron casi hasta atrás de todo la gente, el presentador se quedó con la boca abierta, la puja más alta de la mañana había sido la del hijo del alcalde por 7 dólares, ¿quién gastaría tanto por una boba canasta y mi compañía?

\- 20 dólares a la una, a las dos y a las tres, ¡vendida al señor Andley! – la mandíbula se me cayó al piso – agradecemos a todos los que participaron en la subasta – si dijo algo más, no lo recuerdo, lo único que recuerdo es cómo avancé lentamente hacía donde estaban Albert y Anthony, ambos mirándome con una sonrisa encantadora.

\- ¿Sabes que yo gaste apenas el 10% de lo que pagaste? – le dije con una sonrisa cómplice.

\- A veces hay formas realmente interesantes de gastar el dinero – me dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Los tres nos sentamos en una fuente de la plaza a degustar el contenido de la canasta.

Suspiré al terminar de comer, Anthony estaba jugando con las palomas.

\- Tengo que preguntarte si pagarías un dólar más por un beso. – Albert me confeso después que su corazón dio un vuelco antes de comenzar a latir furiosamente, y creo que yo me sentí igual.

Respiré profundamente, intentando calmar el golpeteo de mi corazón o mínimo disimular el rubor en mis mejillas.

\- ¿Tú estarías de acuerdo con ello? – preguntó, ante todo era un caballero hecho y derecho – reí nerviosamente, no me iba a hacer del rogar cuando llevaba semanas imaginando aquello.

\- Sí, es por una buena causa – agregue, ante todo la dignidad, me dije – pero si tuviera que besar a alguien hoy me… alegra que seas tú – al diablo la dignidad, él había comprado mi canasta, habíamos conectado casi de inmediato, era arrebatadoramente apuesto y venga, había que admitir que ese día Dios había demostrado en más de una ocasión su amor por mí al permitirme ese momento.

Me encontré con la mirada penetrante de Albert, pero también con su sonrisa encantadora, casi sentí que todos los colores se me subieron al rostro. Maldije el no poder contener mi sonrojo.

Vamos, Candy, bésalo, pensé en ese momento, sabes que quieres hacerlo, él también quiere. Temblaba de emoción, pero al final di un paso atrás. Mi dignidad había vuelto a hacer de las suyas.

\- Candy – me llamo, tomando mi mano para que no me alejara más – ¿no quieres besarme? – preguntó desconcertado.

\- No, no si hay dinero de por medio y además, es el caballero quien debe besar a la dama, no al revés – él me miró como si hubiera dicho la mayor palabrota de la historia.

Albert se me acercó como si quisiera decirme algo lejos del oído indiscreto, ante tal cercanía mi corazón estuvo a punto de salirse de mi pecho. Con un movimiento rápido tomó mi mentón, recuerdo que lo último que vi en sus brillantes ojos antes de juntar sus labios con los míos, fue felicidad. Fue un beso cálido, pero todo mi interior se encendió, de mis labios bajo un cosquilleo que llegó a la punta de mis dedos.

\- El dinero de este beso, no es para ti, es para el orfanato, por ello te daré el dólar, pero para este beso no hay compromiso – dijo con voz ronca, yo estaba demasiado aturdida como para responder u oponerme. Se apresuró a besarme nuevamente, pero esta vez más profundo. Moviendo su boca contra la mía, mis manos tomaron vida propia y se posicionaron en su pecho, mientras él me estrechaba con sus manos en mi cintura. ¡Esos eran los primeros besos de mi vida! Y fueron mejor de lo que había soñado.

Es tarde, tengo media hora de retraso y sé que no pueden empezar la cena sin presentar a los involucrados para lograr la construcción del teatro, voy corriendo lo más rápido que mis tacones me lo permiten, estoy a un palmo de jalar la puerta cuando de pronto siento un choque que me hace caer al suelo, de espaldas. Un hombre había salido tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta de que yo venía entrando y a mí no me dio tiempo de reaccionar.

\- Uy, perdón por el empujón, pero no se suponía que nadie más entrará a esta hora… a menos que seas tú la _americana_ que no tiene noción de la puntualidad.

\- Las razones de mi demora no le incumben en absoluto – le digo reaccionando, ¿qué demonios le pasa a este tipo? Ni siquiera ha tenido la cortesía de ayudarme a levantar del piso, mejor el valet se ha aproximado a mí y me ha tendido la mano, quien hasta disculpa me ha pedido. Me deja nuevamente con el sujeto este y veo que sus ojos verdiazules se clavan en mí, como si quisiera leerme. Evidentemente he llegado tarde porque me he quedado dormida, pero eso es algo que él no tiene que saber – además, aporte mucho dinero para la construcción de este teatro y hasta donde yo sé, está prohibido fumar aquí – respondo ácidamente y le quito de los labios el cigarro para arrojarlo a mis pies y pisarlo con enojo contenido.

\- A parte de impuntual y pecosa, temperamental, ¡vaya con la señorita! – me responde con el mismo tono de sarcasmo que el mío.

\- Pues sí y si quiere algunas clases, con gusto se las doy. Ahora si me permite seguir mi camino, no lo distraigo más, buenas noches.

Lo sé, he sido grosera, ¿pero quién se cree para burlarse de mí? Es un bruto, la caballerosidad inglesa esta sobrevaluada, ¿qué le importa si soy impuntual, o americana, o temperamental?

Camino sacando humo por las orejas, nunca me había topado con un neandertal como ese, primero me hace caer al suelo y me sale con un "perdona el empujón" ¿Qué forma de dirigirse a una dama esa? ¿Cómo más me llamo? _Pecosa_ , alguien ya me había llamado así, pero como un descriptivo y no como un calificativo.

Qué ni sueñe el engreído ese que dejaré pasar esta humillación. No, no soy orgullosa, es mera dignidad. Esa que me invadió al no besar a Albert por un dólar, pero multiplicada por 10.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **¿Cómo están, chicas? Espero que bien y hayan disfrutado este pequeño capítulo, ya se dio el tan esperado encuentro. Ok, lo admito en la película es todo romance y sí, les dije que era una historia rosa, pero vamos, éstos dos nunca han sido precisamente sutiles en el amor. Y bueno, quien me ha leído sabe que mis adaptaciones o pueden ser tal cual la película o pueden ser solo tomado la idea general y este es el caso en esta historia.**

 **En el próximo capítulo sabremos por qué Candy no envejece.**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo…**

 **Phambe, Skarllet Northman, Iris Adriana, Darling Eveling, Blanca G, Guest, Rosario, Alondra, Dianley, Yoliki, Elisa Lucia V 2016.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **15 – agos – 2016**

 **Ceshire…**


	4. Capítulo 3

**NOTA: ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE UNA ESCENA LEMON, FAVOR DE TOMAR EN CUENTA.**

 **Capítulo 4**

Al fin es la noche de inauguración, estaba viendo por el enorme ventanal mientras un asistente se disculpaba debido a la demora de una de las patrocinadoras del teatro, escuche decir que era americana. Me había alejado del resto porque quería estar solo y tranquilo, en casa, con Ethan y mis padres por todos lados era difícil encontrar un momento de tranquilidad.

Nunca he sido del tipo de hombre que se deja impresionar por una mujer, soy más bien práctico. Aun así, desde que me topé con esos hermosos ojos a mi llegada a Londres no he podido sacarla de mi cabeza, me interesa conocerla, la sensación que experimente en ese segundo me indica que ella es alguien especial.

Mientras pensaba en eso, un auto estacionó en la entrada y supuse que era a quien todos esperaban, mi sorpresa fue tan grande que tuve que parpadear un par de veces para creer lo que veía, la joven del puerto había bajado de aquel auto, con movimientos lentos me dirigí a la puerta para tener un encuentro casual con ella, presentarme y poder escoltarla a la recepción, sin las miradas indiscretas de los demás invitados.

"Al menos ese era mi pensamiento hasta que por error choque con ella y la hice caer, ¿quién iba a pensar que ella correría con semejantes zapatos? Me quede sin saber qué hacer por estar contemplándola, su vestido guinda realza el tono aperlado de su piel, su cabello es largo y rizado lo que exalta la delicadeza de las facciones de su rostro, su nariz respingada con unas pecas salpicadas sobre ella, sus pómulos afilados, su cuello largo, su altura parece ser la ideal, pero sobre todo lo que me ha impresionado son sus ojos, esos ojos que me han perseguido desde que nos vimos en el puerto. Están enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas negras, su mirada es verde como la selva y con un brillo igual de salvaje. Ese par de ventanas reflejan la tempestad de su alma, jamás había visto tal pasión en ninguna otra mujer.

¡Y qué carácter! Me encantó verla sentada en el suelo, mientras parecía debatirse entre la vergüenza y el llanto por semejante situación, sonreí al pensar que me había dejado engañar y no era más que una chiquilla más del montón y sin embargo, en el momento justo en que el valet le ayudo y se fue ante mi descortesía de no ofrecerle mi mano, recobró la entereza y me puso en mi lugar. Además se atrevió a quitarme el cigarro de la boca y pisarlo como si de un bicho se tratará y se fue indignada. Me hubiese encantado seguir esa competencia verbal con ella, pero ya se presentará la revancha, señorita pecas."

/o.O/

Me disculpe con los anfitriones de la recepción por mi demora, con ánimos renovados de poder alejarme del tipo aquel.

Me presentaron ante todos los invitados como la mayor patrocinadora e inversionista de la compañía y de teatro mismo. Durante las dos horas que estuve saludando a cada persona, mi mente nulificó por completo mi vergonzosa entrada al recinto. Pero todo duró muy poco porque al poco rato de haber terminado la cena, lo presentaron como uno de los directores, ese sujeto no solo iba a ser actor, también apoyaría con la dirección ¡y yo tendría que estar en contacto con él!

Nunca había experimentado recelo ante nadie, pero no lograba entender qué le pasa a ese tipo.

¡Oh, Albert ilumíname con tu paciencia para encontrar lo mejor de las personas aunque no esté a simple vista!

Ah, mi Albert, ¿piensas en mí? Yo recuerdo mucho nuestra boda, tú fuiste el hombre que cambió mi vida.

Me pediste que nos casáramos 6 meses después de nuestro primer beso, yo era muy feliz, tú querías esperar a que cumpliera los 18, accedí y al día siguiente, unimos nuestras vidas en una ceremonia sencilla. Sabía que él temía nuestra noche de bodas, después de todo era un hombre de casi 26 años y yo apenas una joven de 18, muy menuda y aunque no niego que tenía, y aún tengo, un cuerpo curvilíneo, parada junto a él, era pequeña y delgada. Albert temía hacerme daño, siempre que lo besaba, se quedaba muy quieto, ambos estábamos conociendo el calor que la pasión podía despertar en nuestros cuerpos.

Aquella noche, cuando Anthony ya estaba dormido y el último invitado se había ido, me subió a nuestra habitación en brazos y me recostó en la cama. Él se recostó a mi lado, nos miramos por mucho tiempo, sin hablar y sin movernos. De pronto se inclinó hacia mí y me beso suavemente, pasamos varios minutos besándonos así. Sintiendo un poco osada, llevé mis manos a su pecho y comencé a desabrochar su camisa.

\- Candy, vamos lento – me pidió, tomando mis muñecas – no quiero lastimarte.

\- Nunca lo harías – rebatí y tomó mi cara entre sus manos, se debatía con un conflicto interno, tomé su mano y la besé. Él me miraba, cuando volví mi mirada a la suya, le dije con todo el deseo y el amor que sentía por él – Te necesito, te amo, Albert.

En solo un instante él me besó como nunca antes, su manos acariciaron mi espalda, su lengua invadió mi boca y se juntó con la mía. Recuerdo el latido de mi corazón que se incrementaba a la velocidad proporcional de mi excitación.

Pude sentir la erección de Albert contra mi cuerpo. Enredé mis piernas en las de él y restregué una contra su entrepierta, una y otra vez. Aun besándome, soltó un gemido. Sus manos impacientes, pero dulces me despojaron del sencillo vestido de novia que estaba usando. Estaba en ropa interior. Él se quitó la camisa. Recorrí con mis manos su cuerpo, parecía cincelado por los dioses. Mi cuerpo empezó a arder y mi respiración se vió interrumpida con pequeños jadeos. Se deshizo del pantalón y los zapatos en un tiempo record. Me quite los zapatos y Albert besó mi cuello y de nueva cuenta mis labios. Succionó mi labio inferior y lo recorrió con su lengua. Posó sus manos cuidadosamente sobre mis pechos y provocó que gimiera cuando me acarició y pellizco dulcemente mis pezones. Su boca abandonó la mía y sentí que el aire me faltaba cuando la llevó a uno de mis duros pezones, mientras su mano masajeaba el otro.

\- Albert – grité con la respiración entrecortada.

Llevó sus manos hacía abajo, frotando mis muslos. Cada caricia me hacia vibrar. Cuando llevó su cabeza al sur, mi respiración se detuvo. Pero antes de llegar, me miró, con duda en los ojos.

\- Hazlo – exhale como un gemido. Me sonrió y abrí las piernas. Gemí de placer cuando su lengua me lamió. Aquello no era propio, estábamos rompiendo las reglas de la decencia. En aquel entonces ese era un acto meramente reproductorio, se hacía con camisones y a luces apagadas. En cuanto la esposa quedaba preñada, aquella tarea cesaba y se repetía solo si se querían procrear más hijos. ¡Qué montón de tonterías! Me alegré que Albert no fuera ese tipo de hombre, que dejará libre el fuego que llevaba en la sangre y pensará en mi mientras su lengua lamía una y otra vez, deslizándose gentilmente dentro de mí – Albert – grité una y otra vez mientras bombeaba con ella en mí. Sentía mi cuerpo elevarse con cada intromisión, una de sus manos acariciaba el exterior de mi muslo, mientras la otra frotaba mi clítoris. Aceleró las embestidas y grité cuando tuve un orgasmo.

No tuve tiempo de respirar de nuevo, Albert de nuvo llevó su boca a mi clítoris y empezó a lamerlo, con delicadeza poso sus labios alrededor y succionó fuerte. Mi espalda se arqueó y grite, grité tanto que pensé que me quedaría son voz y que Anthony entraría a nuestra habitación asustado, pero nada de eso paso, solo sentí a Albert introduciendo su dedo en mí, bombeando fuerte y profundo mientras su lengua hacía círculos en mi manojo de sensaciones placenteras. Creo que se me salieron las lágrimas cuando tuve mi segundo orgasmo.

Necesito ir al baño y no porque vaya a hacer algo raro ahí, pero creo que de solo recordar aquella deliciosa noche con mi esposo me he sonrojado y no quiero que los demás me miren como si estuviera loca o fuera una desquiciada.

Por suerte no hay nadie, los baños son elegantes, Elisabeth ha hecho un trabajo extraordinario diseñando el teatro. Me miró y es obvio que mis mejillas están rojas y mis pupilas dilatas, no quiero echarme agua a la cara porque arruinaré mi maquillaje, así que opto por sentarme en uno de los tres sillones frete al enorme espejo y humedezco un pañuelo que paso por mi cara y colocó en mi frente.

Albert me besó nuevamente y tuve la osadía de ponerme sobre él. Si podía romper las reglas de la moral, yo también lo haría. Baje y conduje mis besos hasta su pecho, gruño cuando me seguí de largo hacía abajo. Agarré su miembros entre mis manos y sentí cómo se tensó. Puse mis labios en la punta y la chupe, saboreándolo.

\- Candy… - gritó lleno de éxtasis. Empecé a masajearlo y a chuparlo. De pronto me sentí más caliente, la posición era bastante comprometedora y me sorprendí del placer que estaba sintiendo mientras le daba placer a él. Enredó sus manos en mi cabello y yo moví las manos arriba y abajo, muchas veces – Candy – repitió. Luego lo metí en mi boca y succioné fuerte. Jadeó. Tomé el mástil con mis manos y llevé mi boca a su punta, metí la lengua en su hendidura como si fuera una llave y presione – Ah, Candy – gritó por tercera vez. Metí su miembro entero en mi boca, relajando la garganta y aunque sentí arcadas, no me detuve, lo recorrí con mi lengua y le propine pequeños y suaves mordiscos – Quiero… entrar – me pidió con la voz ronca y entrecortada. Subí de nuevo a su boca y lo besé, me volteó y ahora él estaba encima de mí – Te amor, Candy.

\- Te amo, Albert – Mientras me besaba se acomodó para colocar su erección sobre mi entrada.

\- ¿Estás segura? Va a dolerte mucho – me recordó y yo asentí.

\- Estaré bien – aseguré para darle confianza.

Volvió a besarme mientras se deslizaba dentro de mí. Pude sentir como se rompía mi himen de una estocada y jadee de dolor en su boca. Se detuvo mientras me acostumbraba a la intromisión. Siguió besándome, dándome confianza y provocando que el dolor se fuera para ser sustituido por deseo.

\- Hazlo, Albert – susurré. Lo saco y de nuevo lo metió, una, dos, tres veces hasta que perdí la cuenta y ambos empezamos a gemir de puro placer. Comenzó a ir más y más rápido, más y más fuerte. Yo no nos besábamos, pero teníamos nuestros rostros a centímetros del otro. Sentía el calor por dentro, estaba sudando. Albert hizo sus estocadas todavía más rápidas y profundas, si es que eso era posible, conduciéndonos al límite – Albert.

\- Candy – gritamos al mismo tiempo nuestros nombres y me tensé sobre él, mientras él se derramaba dentro de mí.

Se dejó caer sobre mí, exhausto. Acaricié su cabello, su frente tenía perlas de sudor. Con gran pesar, se colocó a mi lado y volteó para mirarme a los ojos.

\- Te amo, Candy - Puse mi cabeza en su pecho y enrede mis piernas en las suyas.

\- Yo te amo más, Albert – bese su barbilla y me quede profundamente dormida.

Escuché la puerta del tocador abrirse y me quite el pañuelo de la frente.

\- Ey – me llamó Elisabeth Scott, una de las arquitectas más prometedoras de la época y la amiga que me convenció a invertir para que se reconstruyera el teatro.

\- Eli.

\- ¿Aquí has estado todo este tiempo? Te estás perdiendo una de las mejores fiestas.

\- Sabes que no soy mucho de este tipo de eventos.

\- Mal por ti, hay hombres muy apuestos y solteros, yo misma ya le he echado el ojo a uno – y río, haciendo que yo le devolviera la sonrisa.

\- No tienes remedio.

\- No, no lo tengo, si voy a ser una solterona de menos disfrutaré la vida, tú deberías hacer lo mismo, chica, eres muy joven aún para estar tan amargada.

\- Estoy bien, así – comenté saliendo del tocador con ella a mi lado. Me presentó al hombre que había apartado para esa noche y cuando me quitó la vista de encima me escabullí por la terraza.

Mi hija Clare nació nueve meses y un día después de nuestra boda, como lo dictaban las buenas costumbres. Ella era idéntica a mí, ojos verdes, cabello rubio ondulado, pero las pecas que yo tengo en la nariz a ella la salpicaron en los hombros. Albert, Anthony y yo fuimos muy felices juntos. Al menos hasta abril de 1880, cuando la vida me marcó para siempre.

Habíamos salido sin Clare y Anthony, llevábamos casi un año de casados, habíamos ido a Illinois por un evento cerca de la aldea de West Praire, pero justo ese día un tornado arraso con todo, lo último que recuerdo de esa día fue como el auto voló por los aires, mientras Albert me perdía que lo mirara, tenía miedo.

\- ¡Candy, mírame! – no podía, estaba paralizada - ¿de qué color son mis ojos, Candy! – aquello me desconcertó y lo miré, yo sabía que eran azules.

\- Azules – dije.

\- Azules, ¿cómo qué?

\- Como el cielo despejado, Albert, tus ojos son de una azul claro.

\- Son más hermosos que los tuyos, ojalá nuestro siguiente hijo los herede.

\- Si lo hiciera sería una copia exacta de Anthony.

\- Yo era una copia exacta de él.

\- Tres es invadir el mundo de tipos guapos – dije, sonriendo por primera vez.

El tornado poco a poco bajo la intensidad y el auto se agito violentamente, cuando estábamos a unos tres metros del suelo, sentimos que algo nos tiraba y se partió el vehículo lanzando a Albert por los aires. El frío de la aire se color no solo en mi cuerpo, también en mi corazón.

\- ¡Albert, Albert! – grité y casi solté mi cinturón, pero Clare y Anthony se colaron en mi mente, no podía dejarlos solos. No tenían a nadie. Lloré mientras le rogaba al cielo que todo parará, que Albert estuviera bien y que la pesadilla acabara pronto. Pero mi respuesta del cielo fue un relámpago que surco en el tornado conmigo dentro, me desmaye y no supe más de mí.

Después de mucho tiempo de investigar, descubrí que era inusual que un tornado y un rayo se hicieran uno mismo, el rayo de alguna manera provocó una disminución en mi frecuencia cardiaca y esto casi segura de que mi corazón dejo de latir. Sí aquello ya era de por si inusitado, no sé cómo describir que otro rayo diera directo en la mitad del vehículo en el que mi cuerpo inerte se encontraba. Descargando quinientos millones de volteos de electricidad y produciendo sesenta mil amperes de corriente que tuvo un triple efecto, primero, la descarga reanimó mi corazón, segundo, pude respirar después de dos minutos de haber muerto y tercero me hice inmune al paso del tiempo, es decir, en 81 años sigo teniendo la apariencia de 1880, una joven de 19 años.

Regresé al salón con los ojos un poco húmedos, pero contuve las lágrimas, había pasado mucho tiempo lamentándome por lo sucedido y el regalo de mi pequeño don o, para mí, maldición. Vi a Peter Hall acercarse al sujeto que me derribó y murmurarle algo, luego para mi desgracia, ambos hombres se acercaron a mí.

\- Señorita White – me dijo en tono amable.

\- Dime, Peter – hizo un ademán con la mano para que mirara a su acompañante, lo miré y él me lanzó una mirada que no supe descifrar.

\- Permítame presentarle a Terrence Graham, uno de los mejores actores en Nueva York y ahora también director de la RCS. Terry, te presentó a la señorita Candice White.

\- Es un gusto conocerte – besó mi mano.

\- Igualmente - dije secamente – pero le agradeceré guarde su distancia y se dirija a mí como señorita White – claramente Peter estar desconcertado, aquel sujeto "Terry" me miraba con una especie de mueca burlona en el rostro – Peter – le hice un gesto con la cabeza y me alejé de ambos.

Candice White, después de 100 años de que mis padres me pusieran ese nombre, lo volvía a usar. Algo me decía que este sería el último capítulo de una larga, muy larga vida y debía terminar como empezó.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **¡Estoy aquí! Jajaja, vale, se supone que avise que no iba a escribir nada hasta el viernes porque iba a hacer unos diseños, pero me equivoque en el tema y ya no pude participar, jajaja, tendré que esperar hasta el siguiente mes, como sea, vine a descargar mi frustración a mi otro hobby.**

 **Ok, ya vamos avanzando en la historia y por fin sabemos cómo paso el accidente, no quise hacerlo tan parecido a la película, y además, el tornado ese sí sucedió. Espero que les haya gustado como lo maneje o al menos despejar un poco sus dudas.**

 **No fue un encuentro tan accidentado después de todo, ese Terry tenía otras intenciones, jajaja.**

 **De verdad espero que estén disfrutado este fic que parece contarse solo, me parece que al contar solo lo que ve el personaje o siente, es más fácil escribir, jajaja, no tiene tanta narrativa como en los otros. Por cierto, la relación con Richard vendrá en dos capítulos más, pero no es precisamente convencional, jajaja, no quiero una Candy perfecta en esta historia y verán que con el tiempo, no precisamente se alcanza la madurez.**

 **GRACIAS CHICAS…**

 **Skarllet Northman, Eli, Phambe (no solo será el POV de Candy, también de Terry y quizá de Richard), Jocemit, Mimi (pensé en la trama y haría un minific de un capítulo, pero ella no me gusta para ponerla en el papel de Sandra Bullock, así que los invertiría), Darling Eveling, Nally Graham, Miriam7 (aunque eso se verá en otros capítulos, te adelanto que sí puede tener más hijos, pero ella no ha querido), Alondra, Dianley, Elisa Lucia V 2016, Sandy Sanchez.**

 **Y demás lectores anónimos.**

 **24 – agosto – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 5**

Regrese temprano a casa, Clare estaba profundamente dormida en el sofá, la desperté para que fuera a su cama, a su edad no es recomendable que duerma en posiciones raras o al día siguiente sufriría de dolor en las articulaciones.

Me recuesto sobre la cama con la intención de quedarme dormida, pero mi mente no deja de rememorar mi vida con Albert.

¿Qué si lo ame? Él fue el amor de mi primer vida, de la segunda y de la tercera, pero tuve otro hombre que me hizo me hizo muy feliz y que deje por miedo a que descubriera mi secreto, no podía hacerle lo mismo que le hice a mi familia, no podía vivir de nuevo con eso.

Cuando la ambulancia me recogió, mi esposo estaba a mi lado, recostado, parecía muerto pero su pecho aún respiraba, muy pausadamente para mi gusto.

Yo solo tenía algunos raspones, pero por el estado en que quedo el auto, me llevaron al hospital para algunas pruebas.

Estuvimos casi 15 días ahí, Albert se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, pero al final, despertó.

\- ¿Cómo estás, cariño? – le pregunté cuando me permitieron verlo.

\- Cansado – respondió casi voz oxidada, como si hubiera pasado mucho desde que la hubiera usado.

\- Debes guardar reposo, si mejoras en una semana podremos salir – desvié un poco la mirada, segura de que él sabría que me pasaba algo.

\- Candy, ¿qué tan grave estoy? – me tomó de la mano para que dejara de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo y lo mirara a los ojos. No pude evitarlo y me eche sobre su pecho, llorando desconsoladamente.

\- ¡Oh, Albert! Lo lamento tanto – dije entre sollozos, trato de acomodarse en la cama, pero no lo logró.

\- Candy, ¿por qué no puedo moverme?

\- Estás… estás paralizado… de la cintura para abajo – solté llena de pena y dolor, sabía cuánto disfrutaba Albert de las actividades, sabía que aquello lo mataría. Guardó silencio sopesando la situación, una profunda tristeza se dibujó en sus hermosos ojos azules, dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada y lanzó un suspiro. Cerré los ojos. Los gritos de Albert rasgaron el aire.

A la semana de eso dieron de alta a Albert y todos nos fuimos a casa, pero él pasaba los días en cama, cediendo y resistiendo al sueño, inducido por la morfina. Mis esfuerzos eran vagos cuando intentaba alimentarlo, se sumió en un profundo mutismo. Anthony y Clare permanecieron a su lado, silenciosos y ansiosos por complacerlo en lo más mínimo que pudiera necesitar, pero él solo les sonreía ausente. Contraté a una enfermera para sus terapias que lo ayuda a cambiarse e ir al baño, además de los ejercicios para que no le salgan llagas en el cuerpo. Cuando estoy frente hablándole me respondía como monosílabos e incluso en ocasiones me ignoraba. Sentía que a pesar de tenerlo junto a mí, el Albert del que me había enamorado, había desaparecido.

\- Tío – lo llamó un día Anthony – tío.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Estás muriendo?

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no sales de la cama?

\- Porque soy un tullido y no puedo moverme – la forma en que lo dijo hizo que Clare y Anthony dejaran de visitarlo. Su mal humor se esparcía por toda la casa.

No sabía qué podía decirles a mis pequeños, entendía que Albert estaba deshecho, comprendía que se comportará así, pero no podía dejarse vencer.

Me enseñó administración para que pudiera llevar las riendas de la empresa, agradecí que no hubiera junta directiva ni otros accionistas, la incursión de una mujer manejando una empresa era sin duda inimaginable en esos años.

Así pasaron dos años, hasta que exploté.

\- Mamá – me llama Clare y despierto en mi cama.

\- Tienes cita con los directivos de la compañía para tratar algunos temas contigo, tienes que prepararte.

\- Gracias – había olvidado que trataríamos el tema de publicidad y financiamiento, un estremecimiento me invade al pensar que volveré a encontrarme con Terruce Graham – voy a bañarme.

Una hora más tarde, Peter Hall, Peter Brook, Michel Saint-Denis, John Barton y Terrence Graham me esperan en el club campestre, después de todo ellos son hombres y creen que lidian con una jovencita que nada sabe sobre negociar y manejar dinero, ellos creen que soy una rica heredera con ansias de promocionar la cultura, pero hay un trasfondo en el que me he beneficiado, después de todo, la empresa a la que le compraron el acero y demás materiales para la construcción es mía, aunque con uno de mis demás alias, en la empresa que hará los trajes y escenarios también tengo acciones, así como algunas otras relacionadas al medio del espectáculo.

\- Buenos días, caballeros – saludo cortésmente, ellos se levantan y besan el dorso de mi mano con galantería a cada uno de ellos le sonrío. Terruce es el último en saludarme y aprieta un poco mi mano en su saludo.

Mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, me siento a un costado de Peter Hall, con aquel hombre justo enfrente mío.

Pido fruta y jugo para el desayuno, suficiente para mantenerme con energías, mientras los demás engullen un fuerte alimento, salvo él que sorbe de su humeante taza de té. Conversamos cada quien por nuestro lado.

Hasta que se tocaron asuntos de vital importancia. Como la campaña publicitaria.

\- Creo que la agencia McCann Erickson Inc es la opción adecuada – después de todo había ayudado a Alfred Erickson a fundarla en 1902.

\- Es una empresa neoyorkina.

\- ¿Y eso qué? – alcé los hombros – tienen una oficina en Italia que estoy segura podrá con la responsabilidad.

\- No quisiéramos gastar mucho en publicidad siendo la primera obra – objeta Brook.

\- Pero creo que debemos tener presencia precisamente porque es la primera – concuerda conmigo Barton, después de todo como director desea darse renombre.

\- ¿Usted qué opina, Graham? – quiere saber Saint-Denis.

\- Concuerdo con la señorita White, sin embargo, quisiera que se contratara una empresa local para desarrollar la compaña publicitaría. Ya sabe, nadie mejor que un inglés para entender a otro – aunque no tenía muchas acciones en McCann me molestaba que las cosas no se hicieran a mi gusto, después de todo es mi dinero el que iban a gastar y no, no soy una de esas que por dar dinero esperaba que se cumplieran mis caprichos, simplemente me gustaba trabajar con gente a quien conocía, sino en esta vida, al menos en mis anteriores.

\- Como ustedes decidan caballeros – sonrío, a veces es mejor perder una batalla y no la guerra.

Hablamos sobre otros asunto del ese tipo, algunas veces ellos hablan mientras yo me limito a escuchar. Definitivamente Terruce Graham tiene muchas opiniones bien valoradas por los demás. Terminamos el desayuno y fue que se animaron a empezar una amistosa carrera en el ecuestre.

Y claro, como buenos machos, pese a comportarse como caballeros, prescinden de mí en cuanto la plática sobre dinero culmina.

Me despido de ellos, con ganas de volver a la tranquilidad de mi casa y gozar de la compañía de mi hija que en un par de semanas más volvería a Boston.

Se cumplieron dos años del accidente con el tornado. Había aguantado mucho tiempo la situación de Albert, que nunca me percaté de que mi aspecto físico no había cambiado en absoluto.

\- Albert – lo llame, mientras él miraba por la ventana al pequeño Anthony de siete años aprendiendo a montar. Mientras Clare de casi tres lo veía ansiosa – Albert.

\- Mmmm… - fue toda la respuesta que obtuve de su parte.

\- ¡Basta! Ya no lo soporto más – grité con lágrimas en los ojos. Albert me miró - ¿hubieras preferido morir en el accidente?

\- Sí – dijo y me robó el aliento – hubiera preferido morir a estar clavado a esta cama el resto de mi vida, Candy, ¿por qué no logras entenderlo?

\- Porque estás vivo y deberías agradecerlo, tienes la oportunidad de ver a tus hijos crecer, tienes que dejar de auto compadecerte, esa actitud nos lastima a todos.

\- Candy – dice sereno a mi ataque de histeria – cuando haya muerto – calló y desvió la mirada – he organizado todo, testamento, documentos, algunos cosas para Anthony departe de su madre… todo está en la caja fuerte, la clave es la fecha de nuestro aniversario.

\- Albert… ¿qué vas a hacer? – él no me mira.

\- Vivir, Candy, voy a vivir tratando se sobrellevar la situación, tienes razón, me he auto compadecido lo suficiente, nunca podré ser el de antes, pero si estoy vivo planeo disfrutar cada día – pese a su determinación, una sensación de miedo me inundó.

Cinco años después, Albert luchó contra las consecuencias de su estado, enfermedades que por muy simples, terminaban dejándolo en el hospital varios días.

Un día que volvía a casa, pensando en si Albert resistiría una nueva lucha contra la neumonía, sin quererlo me pase un alto, obviamente me detuvo un oficial.

\- ¡Buenas tardes, señorita! – estuve tentada a decirle que era señora, pero él mismo lo vería en la licencia que me pidió de inmediato, saque la tarjeta y se la di. Mientras esperaba que hiciera lo que sea que hacían para ponerme una infracción, el hombre me miro extrañado – Debe haber un error, señora Andley, aquí dice que nació en 1861.

\- Es correcto oficial – no comprendí la inflexión de su voz.

\- Entonces tiene ¿26 años?

\- Así es – y fue entonces que note su incredulidad, quizá 7 años no hacía mucha diferencia, pero en definitiva me veía máximo de 22 años.

\- Señora, voy a quedármela, cuando vaya a la comisaría a recogerla, le pido que lleve su acta de nacimiento – trate de mantener la calma, después de todo yo no ocultaba nada.

\- De acuerdo oficial, estará bien mañana temprano.

\- Cuando guste – y pude notar una nota de burla en su voz.

Regrese a mi casa un poco consternada, me miré toda la noche al espejo, tratando de buscar algo diferente en mí. Pero nada parecía haber cambiado.

El día siguiente y todos los demás, decidí usar taxi. Cuando instalé a Albert en su cuarto, lo miré intensamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa Candy?

\- Se supone que tengo la edad que tú tenías cuando te conocí.

\- ¿Te preocupa envejecer?

\- No, me preocupa el que no lo hago, mírame, Albert, sigo viéndome como una joven de 19 años, no he cambiado nada.

\- Yo no lo notó.

\- Pero los demás sí.

\- Descuida, Candy, son envidiosos.

Albert no le dio importancia a mis preocupaciones, creyendo que exageraba, hasta que dos años después unos agentes se plantaron en la puerta, intentando hablar conmigo, después de semanas de evasivas, Albert nos comunicó que nos mudaríamos y que yo ya no podría ser Candy White Andley, sino Rose Mary Brown, su hermana.

\- ¿Entonces ese asunto ya está asentado? – escuche a Peter Hall, no recuerdo qué estábamos tratando, pero decidí seguirles la corriente.

Excluyendo a mí como es su costumbre, se retaran a una competencia ecuestre, sin saber decir por qué, me uno a ellos, quizá mi espíritu competitivo esta al tope, al reconocer que mis opiniones y las de Terruce estaban a la par, aunque a veces él las refutaba con mucha facilidad, por supuesto él tiene amplios conocimientos en referencia al teatro, se nota a leguas que ama su profesión. Y no solo eso, he podido ser testigo de la calidad humana que posee, pero no entiendo qué nos pasa que simplemente no podemos conectar. Es casi como si nos empeñáramos en competir, tratando de demostrarnos algo. Pero sin saber qué. Y eso es la base de todos nuestros pleitos.

Mientras caminamos a las cabellerizas, voy justo detrás de Terruce y me parece raro que nadie me diga algo amable por querer participar, en cambio todos parecen nerviosos.

"Wally es mi caballo, es un pura sangre de color café con manchas blancas, su antepasados fueron los caballos de Albert.

De reojo miro que Terruce pone la montura en una hembra llamada Sky, es de color negro y parece un sangre española.

\- ¿Está segura de querer competir? – me dice medio burlón, dirigiéndome esa mirada que me hace pensar que cree que soy torpe – nosotros competimos rudamente.

\- ¿Insinúa que por ser mujer estoy en desventaja física? – le refuto indignada, rompiendo la paciencia que puedo tenerle. Quiero soltarte una que otra fresca a ese patán – escúcheme tú – digo con actitud digna – para su mala suerte he ganado un par de campeonatos y no precisamente contra mujeres.

\- Aja, pero esas eran competencias ecuestres, esto es una carrera y dudo que tenga lo que se requiere para enfrentarse a ninguno de nosotros – y aunque los otros imbéciles lo miraban impresionados, también sé que creen que me ha dicho lo que se mueren por decirme ellos mismos.

\- Claro porque ustedes son todos pura fuerza bruta – le digo cayendo en sus provocaciones, su sonrisa burlona definitivamente saca lo peor de mí y me percato de que a los otros casi se les cae la quijada de la sorpresa – pero les hace falta algo en la cabeza para que crean que pueden ser mejores que una mujer, me parece raro siendo que presumen de ser hombres de mundo, pero conmigo no funciona su aire de superioridad – se ríe abiertamente de mí.

\- ¿Y así pretendes darme una clase de modales, pecosa? – me responde el cínico y la sorpresa de nuestros espectadores se vuelve consternación – es tan fácil hacerte caer en el juego, pero es muy pronto para que pierdas la paciencia conmigo porque aún nos queda mucho tiempo para estar juntos y tendrás que soportar mis aires de infeliz porque seré yo quien a partir de este momento tomará las decisiones sobre la función que está en puerta y espero que dejes de refutar mis decisiones por el bien de la compañía porque si crees que no podrás, entonces eres libre de irte con tu dinero y librarte de mí ahora mismo – a diferencia mía que no puedo ocultar mis expresiones, él mantiene en su cara la clara definición del cinismo - Si pretendes hacer negocios con hombres, tendrás que aprender que además de inteligencia se requiere fuerza.

\- Ah, claro, tú crees que son el primer grupo de hombres con los que tengo que lidiar para hacerme de respeto, pero pese a todo lo que puedas pensar, la fortuna que ostento es mía, la amase con mi esfuerzo y no ha sido precisamente por permitir que los hombres me pasen por encima.

Soy testigo de lo imposible al verlo mudo ante mi actitud ruda, sé que le he tomado por sorpresa, soy alguien capaz de encontrar argumentos los suficientemente poderosos para dejar a alguien sin una sola palabra que decir.

De acuerdo, debo admitir que cuando me lo propongo puedo ser muy convincente, pero esta vez ella me ha dejado imposibilitado para seguir discutiendo. Se monta a Wally, ¿en serio, qué clase de nombre es ese para un pura sangre como el suyo? Y me deja con la palabra, si es que tuviera una, en la boca al ignorarme.

No sé qué me pasa cuando estoy con ella, creo que todo se remota a la mañana en que llegue a Londres y choque con ella en el puerto, sus ojos, esos ojos que añoro ver cada día que nos reunimos, incluso después del segundo encuentro cuando la tire al suelo y me soltó algunas frescas.

El día del primer desayuno en el club se veía hermosa, dio los buenos días y todos se levantaron para saludarla, yo demoré un poco en soltar su mano y la aferre con más fuerza de la que pretendía. Después de ver su rostro cambiar de expresiones al negarme a contratar a McCann ella se limitó a escucharnos sin perder detalle de la conversación. Después se despidió y aunque yo había quedado en jugar un poco de criquet al poco rato me disculpe para marcharme también.

Pero algo cambio hoy, ella se queda a la invitación de una competencia hípica y camina en silencio detrás de mí, la observo de reojo cuando volteo a ver a Brook. Mientras preparo a Sky ella está a mi lado.

\- ¿Está segura de querer competir? – le pregunto medio en broma, no creyendo que pueda seguirnos el juego y comprobando qué es lo que me intriga de ella, en base a su comportamiento creo que podre ser capaz de definir si se trata de una niña rica y cabeza hueca como todas las demás que he conocido o es alguien digna de mi admiración– nosotros competimos rudamente.

Y ella de inmediato me pone en mi lugar, ni siquiera se permite un momento de desconcierto ante mi rudeza. Y en teoría ahí debo detenerme, pero estoy tan dispuesto a ver de lo que es capaz que continúo con mi discurso al burlarme de que ella sería quien me diera una clase de modales y el de bienvenida al medio del espectáculo, pero tampoco la hace desistir y me responde algo que me desconcierta, ella hizo su fortuna no es un heredera ociosa con aires caritativos.

Supongo que debo irme con mi dignidad intacta, pero no, este espíritu mío herido me obliga a desquitarme por mi reciente perdida."

\- Esas son solo palabras, pecosa – le digo y me mira harta del sobrenombre – vamos a dar una carrera 3 vueltas si logras terminar en tercer lugar, me callaré y dejaré que tomes las decisiones.

\- ¿Y si pierdo? – pregunta recelosa.

\- Dejaras de asistir a las reuniones y me permitirás tomar las decisiones.

\- O sea que si pierdo, me voy y aun así disfrutan de mi dinero, pero yo solo gano algo a lo que en teoría tengo cierto derecho – constato que en verdad sabe negociar.

\- Si ganas también puedo invitarte a cenar.

\- ¿Y quién dice que quiero salir contigo? – eso ha herido mi orgullo, no lo voy a negar – tomaré solo la primera opción.

\- Tú te lo pierdes – me encojo de hombros sin perder mi expresión adusta.

Me ha propuesto una carrera y de pronto me siento alentada por mi espíritu de competencia, salto sobre Wally y nos preparamos para competir con los demás. Les voy a demostrar que soy capaz de eso y más. Albert me entrenó bien.

No mentí cuando les dije que me había enfrentado a otros hombres que no querían estar bajo el mando de una mujer, mucho menos de una tan joven, pero durante los siguientes 18 años, cambiando solo 2 veces de identidad hasta que Anthony estuvo listo para encargarse de los negocios, yo estuve al frente, sacando fuerzas y paciencia de quién sabe dónde. Siempre de la mano de Albert que vivió hasta los 48 años cuando un ataque al corazón lo llevo a la muerte, solo permitiéndonos unos segundos para despedirse de nosotros.

Estábamos en el hospital, ni Clare que para ese momento tenía 21 años y lucía casi como yo, ni Anthony de 25 que se parecía mucho a él cuando lo conocí, ni yo que para ese momento figuraba como la hermana de mi hija nos separamos de su cama. Mi pequeña lloraba en silencio, mi sobrino cargaba con una angustia terrible, Albert era el último familiar directo que le quedaba. Yo me sentía en otra realidad, no sé por qué no podía llorar.

\- En sus marcas, listos… fuera – escucho a Saint-Denis gritar y todos espolean a los caballos, Wally no me falles, no me falles. Y mi memoria sigue evocando las últimas horas de Albert mientras corro como nunca antes.

\- Candy… - me llamó, aunque para ese entonces mi nombre era Casie Andley y vivíamos en San Francisco.

\- Albert, aquí estoy, querido – y por fin las lágrimas se desbordaron por ojos.

\- Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras – me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla – Te amo y no te reprocho nada, nunca podría – pero yo sí lo hago, por mí mi familia recorrió el país echando raíces solo 5 años en cada lugar, incluso por un tiempo vivimos en Londres y Escocia debido a que los agentes del gobierno nos pisaban los talones, Clare y Anthony fueron muy comprensivos, pero sé que hice de sus vidas un infierno ante tantos cambios – Me hiciste muy feliz, Candy, gracias por aguantarme en mis malos momentos, por mi pequeña Clare y por criar a Anthony como tu hijo. Siempre voy a amarte, aún en el más allá tú serás la mujer de mi vida. Prométeme que si no encuentras cura para tu contratiempo, seguirás adelante, vive Candy, vive hasta que no puedas más, ama si así lo sientes, aprovecha el tiempo pequeña – no podía creer lo que me decía, siempre pensé que él odiaba mi don porque yo no hacía otra cosa que eso, una vez incluso casi atente contra mi vida, pero no pude, me aferre a mi cuerpo sintiendo temblores desesperados, no podía dejar a un esposo invalido y a dos pequeños, en el silencio de mi soledad grite y blasfeme contra ello, pero ante ellos siempre me mostré fuerte, deseaba que ellos tuvieran una vida que fueran felices, muy tarde descubriría que mientras yo era "bendecida" mi familia era "maldecida" el principio de la alquimia, supongo. – Clare, Anthony estoy orgulloso de ustedes, nunca lo olviden, son mi más grande tesoro y el legado que dejo sobre este mundo. Ustedes tres son mis sueños vueltos realidad. Deseo que encuentren felicidad y amor en sus caminos. Los amo, los amo tanto que me voy con el corazón en paz.

Nos despedimos de él hasta que ya no encontramos palabras para hacerlo ni él la fuerza para escucharnos. Cerró los ojos y soltó su último aliento, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa.

\- Muy bien pecosa es hora de cumplir una apuesta… - me dice Terruce y yo no sé cómo reaccionar.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Quizá notaron que algunas partes de este y anteriores capítulos están entre comillas y eso es debido a que me prestaron esas escenas, contacte con la autora de un fic incompleto y pedí permiso para adaptarlas, ella dijo que no tenía problema porque en realidad ya no le interesaba el Candy mundo, es una lástima pues me quede esperando un final, jajaja, pero han pasado más de diez años, por eso casi no leo nada nuevo, no me gusta esperar a las publicaciones ni la expectativa de si lo va a terminar o no.**

 **Espero que no les moleste saber eso, pero quise hacerle un pequeño tributo a ese fic que era maravilloso y agradezco a la autora por permitirme usarlas y adaptarlas para crear la relación de Candy y Terry.**

 **Ok, como les advertí en el siguiente capítulo aparece Richard, por ahí hay un fic al que hizo referencia una amiga de Facebook sobre una relación Richard / Candy después de la reunión en el Hogar de Pony y bueno, cada quién, no? Pero en mi caso esa es la premisa de la historia, la protagonista se enamora del hijo de su antiguo novio, al no envejecer era natural que ese novio fuera Richard de joven, en este caso. Espero que esta pareja no las perturbe mucho, además de que no empieza de manera muy convencional.**

 **Chicas, yo sé que les debo un comentario personalizado por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un review, pero no sé por qué ahora termino mis capítulos casi rayando en la media noche y estoy que me muero de sueño, responderé las preguntas que hacen:**

 **Sí, Albert fue el primer amor de Candy, pero creo que con cada nueva personalidad y vivir tantas vidas, ella puede tener más de uno que sea memorable.**

 **No es que sepa que será la última, solo lo presiente y bueno, quizá la maldición de su don desaparezca con Terry, jajaja.**

 **GRACIAS A TODAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **07 – sep – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 6**

\- Muy bien pecosa es hora de cumplir una apuesta… - me dice Terruce y yo no sé cómo reaccionar.

No sólo no quede en tercer lugar como él especulaba, sino que le gane.

Para que lo piense la próxima vez que se le ocurra denigrar a una mujer solo por eso, por ser mujer.

\- No voy a opinar más sobre las decisiones que quieras tomar para la promoción de la obra, incluso dejaré de ir a las reuniones si así lo prefieres – a pesar de todo, parece satisfecho consigo mismo y eso me irrita, parece que al perder, en realidad gano.

\- No será necesario, Terruce, solo espero que dejes de denigrar mis opiniones – él me mira y sonríe con sarcasmo , con ironía, parece divertido ante mi desconcierto, queriendo darme a entender que se ha salido con la suya, podría correr, pero no ocultarme de él y lo sabe - Con permiso – me voy de ahí, me siento un poco más triste de lo que esperaba. Nunca había tenido que probarme nada a mí.

Salgo corriendo de ahí hacia mi auto, pero no estoy en condiciones de manejar, así que cojo un taxi. Estoy temblando, tanto como cuando Anthony falleció.

Tenía 30 años, él siguió viviendo en San Francisco mientras Clare y yo nos mudamos a California. La acerera que compramos estaba a cargo de proveer el material para la construcción del puente Golden Gate (*), un proyecto que tomaría mucho tiempo y Anthony no quería estar viajando, además, su prometida, Nadia, vivía en aquella ciudad.

Pero en abril de ese mismo año, más específicamente el 18 de abril, nuevamente abril, a las 5:12 de la mañana empezaron los temblores. El edificio donde vivía mi sobrino colapso, dejando al menos 80 muertos, entre los que se contaba a Anthony Brown Andley.

Clare y yo también sentimos el temblor, pero no se comparó en nada al que azoto San Francisco. Clare echo a correr cuando escuchamos la noticia en la radio, llegó a su habitación y junto las manos para reza, rezar por su primo que era más como un hermano, yo la seguí y me senté en la cama, acariciando su cabello, pero al hacerlo notó que no es ella quien tiembla, sino yo, que sigo sin comprender lo que ha ocurrido, pero estoy consciente de que ha sido malo, muy malo.

Deseé por un instante que la vida me llevará lejos, donde ni mi hija ni yo tuviéramos que vivir ese día, sino otros más felices, cuando no estaba atada a una maldición y teníamos una vida en Lakewood, todos, seguros y felices.

Nos avisaron de la muerte de Anthony 5 días después.

\- Lo siento – fue la única frase que oímos de muchas otras personas y de pronto perdió su significado, desvaneciéndose en el aire. Clare estaba deshecha y me hubiese gustado mitigar su dolor, pero no podía, al fin y al cabo, los muertos nos necesitan para recordarlos, aunque eso nos consuma en la tristeza y desesperación.

En el quinto aniversario de la muerte de Albert, enterramos también a Anthony, o al menos, lo que pudieron encontrar. He pensado en mi esposo, he deseado estar con él desde que murió. Si pudiera cambiar mi don para traer a la vida a quien ya no están haría que Albert y Anthony se levantara como el señor Lázaro de su empecinada muerta para convertirse en nuestro consuelo. Sin embargo, la vida no concede caprichos, ningún tipo de intercambio al que pueda aspirar podrá otorgarles un segundo más de vida, ni un latido en sus corazones. Tengo deseos de morir, pero me detengo. ¿Qué quedaría de Clare cuando yo no este? ¿Cómo puedo pensar siquiera en abandonarla?

Así era la vida, mi vida, sin envejecer cobró la movilidad y temprana muerte de mi esposo, y luego, la muerte de Anthony. Pronto descubriría que también a Clare le quitaría algo a cambio de mi "don"

He llegado a mi casa.

\- ¿Mamá? – escucho a mi hija, pero no me detengo.

No logro entender mi confusión, qué hizo Terruce que me ha afectado de esta manera. No soy la misma de antes, nunca volveré a ser la joven que huyo de un compromiso. He cambiado tanto, he usado muchos alias, muchos cambios de apariencia, hoy mismo tengo el cabello de mi tono original, pero muy largo, debajo de media espalda. A veces no puedo reconocer mi imagen en el espejo. ¿Cuáles eran mis sueños de antes, mis metas? He sido doctora, estudiado lenguas, leyes, periodismo, economía, ¿antes que hubiese querido para mí? No sé, no sé, ya ni recuerdo qué quería hacer, me he visto arrastrada para cambiar conforme cambia el tiempo y las oportunidades.

Clare conoce mis ataques de ansiedad, así que no me molestara a menos que sea necesario. Solo necesito un momento para recomponerme. No quiero cenar, solo quiero pensar y pensar. Desconectarme un segundo de todo lo que me rodea. La soledad me pesa cada vez más, pero no quiero enamorarme, no de nuevo, no podría soportar otra despedida. ¿Cuándo llegaré al final de mi existencia? El tiempo no se detiene para Clare, ¿qué haré cuando ella ya no este? No quiero perderla, no quiero saber que estaré completamente sola, pero no me da miedo estar con otra persona. Siempre pensé que estaría bien, vivo con un estricto orden y disciplina para no perder el camino. Pero a veces quisiera simplemente dejarme llevar.

Poco después de la muerte de Anthony, su abogado George Johnson me contacto, para indicarme que Clare había heredado todo lo que él poseía, mi hija no pudo con la presión de verse al frente de los negocios familiares, ya estaba resignada a ser una solterona a sus 26 años. Pero decidí conferirle todo el poder a George, estaba segura de que Anthony sabía escoger a las personas y si él había confiado en ese hombre de cabello negro y bigote, yo no tenía que desconfiar.

Entre él y mi hija nació una linda amistad, que poco a poco se convirtió en amor. Se casaron tres años después en una ceremonia muy discreta, tuve que irme cuando empezaron las habladurías de que yo era su hija y que me había tenido muy joven. George destino los $5,000 dólares que Anthony le había dejado a él a una cuenta para mí y me ayudo a cambiar de identidad, perdí algunos miles de dólares cuando empecé a invertir o apoyar negocios que no tuvieron ni pies ni cabeza, pero poco a poco aprendí donde sí y donde no. George aún lleva el manejo de mis cuentas, así como me apoya para que todo pase a la nueva personalidad que decida adoptar. Al final, Clare me dijo que él era su esposo y entre esposos no hay secretos, durante un tiempo viví temerosa de otro cara a cara con los agentes de la policía, pero nada de esos sucedió. George ha sabido guardar mi secreto y amar incondicionalmente a mi hija.

Fue un apoyo cuando, en abril de 1913, descubrieron que mi pequeña era estéril, nuevamente otros pagaban por mi don, no quisieron adoptar, pero Clare apoyo muchos hogares y se volvió maestra para llenar el vacío de su vida y de su vientre.

Los deje vivir su vida y echar raíces en la ciudad que ellos prefirieran y me mude a Indiana, después a Miami y luego A Atlanta, para finalmente quedarme en New Haven para estudiar en Yale, donde el destino me encontraría con el otro hombre de mi vida.

/o.O/

¡Terry! ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan imbécil delante de ella? Admito que me pase de la raya con el altercado de la tarde. Me he pasado todo el tiempo cometiendo error tras error cuando lo único que tengo que hacer es sincerarme.

Aunque quizá veo señales donde no las hay, por una parte, la siento nerviosa en mi presencia, a veces, sonrojada cuando me mira, quiero avanzar, pero de pronto ella planta una pared frete a nosotros y lo único que puedo hacer ante su actitud es retroceder y atacar para proteger mi dolido corazón.

No hay nada seguro con ella. ¡Es imposible!

Intento que no me afecte, tratando de comportarme como el hombre de negocios que puedo llegar a ser cuando me lo propongo, pero es que ella no se amedrenta ante ese hecho y me hace recordar que es la mujer más admirable que he conocido.

Y pude haber sacado ventaja de la carrera, deshacerme de ella, pero en el último momento aminore la marcha de Sky, el hombre frío y calculador que soy no ha querido sacar provecho de la situación y es que a pesar de su discurso de autosuficiencia, ella es ingenua e inocente, sin duda es la mujer perfecta y la quiero para mí, pero tengo que dejarme de juegos absurdos.

Aunque debe estar furiosa por mi comportamiento. Pero necesito confesarle que me gusta y que lo que más anhelo es amarla como se merece.

/o.O/

\- Mamá – me llama Clare.

\- Dime, pequeña – no importa cuánto pase o que ella luzca mayor, siempre será mi hija, mi pequeña princesa.

\- Te busca el señor Graham.

\- Dile que no quiero ver a nadie.

\- Lo hice, pero insiste en acampar en la sala si te niegas a bajar.

\- Ese hombre me exaspera.

Bajo con la mirada más fría que puedo hacer ante ese hombre.

\- ¿Qué se le ofrece, señor Graham? – ni siquiera me molesto en preguntarle cómo sabe mi dirección.

\- Quiero pedirte una disculpa e invitarte a la ópera – definitivamente no se anda por las ramas.

\- ¿Qué le hace pensar que aceptaré?

\- Por favor – por primera vez, la sonrisa cínica no está en su rostro, ni los ojos traviesos.

\- ¿Cuándo es?

\- En tres horas.

\- ¿Le parece apropiado invitar a una dama con tan poco tiempo de anticipación?

\- Eres hermosa, solo tienes que ponerte un vestido elegante, no tardarás mucho – hasta ese momento vi sus ropas, lucía un frac y su cabello lo llevaba recogido. Miro de soslayo a mi hija quien sonríe divertida con la situación – Por favor – repite con un tono aterciopelado y pese a todo esl estrés acumulado, termino aceptando.

\- De acuerdo, bajare en un momento – un momento que se volvieron 45 minutos.

Me decidí por un vestido rojo que ondula mientras camino, Terruce me mira, admirado y pensando que ha valido la pena la espera.

\- Eres hermosa – dice como cumplido.

\- Gracias, tú no te ves mal.

Clare sonríe mientras nos vamos, ella sabe que por lo general no demoro mucho en mi arreglo y estoy segura que cree que Terruce es la razón de mi esmero de esta noche.

En el camino Terruce menciona que escucharemos a María Caniglia, vaya, hace tanto que no veo a María, nos conocimos en Nápoles, mientras ella estudiaba en el conservatorio, la presenté con Pino Donati, aunque en ese entonces yo era pelirroja y daba clases de inglés.

\- La conocí un día en el teatro de La Scala.

\- No sabía que te permitías ver a otros actores – le digo, rompiendo la distancia al hablarle de tú.

\- Disfruto todo del teatro – me contesta, encogiéndose de hombros.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras yo me permito perderme en mis pensamientos.

Había estado saliendo con este joven, tenía 22 años cuando nos conocimos, aunque nos conocimos en Yale, ambos estudiábamos un postgrado en leyes. Era al fin de año de 1931. Y no habían invitado a una fiesta de máscaras.

Sinceramente nunca había disfrutado ese tipo de fiestas, opté por un antifaz común en color blanco con plumas de colores.

¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos? Desde que te vi, o creí, verte en el puerto, no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza, pensé que eras un tema superado. Pero hoy me encuentro pensando en ti nuevamente.

Odiaba esas fiestas, pero él había insistido en que asistiéramos, de hecho iba a presentarme a su novia, desde el otoño que no paraba de hablar de ella, pesé a estar en la escuela de leyes, nunca habíamos coincidido.

Habíamos comprado máscaras tipo el fantasma de la ópera, al fin y al cabo todos decían que parecíamos hermanos.

No voy a negar que me sentí como el más patético de todos los caballeros, sabía que no había dama que se me resistiera, pero había decidido, o más bien, me había dejado arrastrar a ese baile tan solo unas horas atrás como para conseguir una cita decente.

Y aquello me hizo esconderme en las escaleras del vestíbulo, tratando de pasar desapercibido. Pero estaba claro que esa noche simplemente estaba tan salado como la comida que tenía que hacerme de vez en cuanto, ¡Yo, cocinando, ja!

Y entonces la vi de lejos, bajando las escaleras y percatándose de mi presencia. Le sonreí por cortesía cuando me miró. Y eso fue lo que me condenó. Porque la joven pelinegra, caminaba directo hacía mí.

Lo vi escondido en las escaleras, como me había indicado, ese día pensaba darle la señal de que estaba lista para llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel y lo torturaría cada segundo en la fiesta a la que me obligaba a ir, mientras esperaba que pudiéramos marcharnos de ahí a cualquiera de nuestros departamentos.

Lo tomé del brazo y lo arrastre hasta el fondo de aquel singular escondite, tan privado y tan expuesto, que comenzó a provocarme. Su máscara tenía una malla que cubría sus ojos, así que no pude ver su expresión, pero siendo él descendiente de ingleses no era muy expresivo, así que daba igual.

\- Te deseo – me murmuró y me quede con la boca abierta sin saber qué hacer. No sabía quién era, así que negué con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Y aquello no ayudo cuando me besó.

Era un beso con dulzura, demorándose, dejándose llevar. Me atrajo más hacía ella y el beso comienza a convertirse en algo más de lo que se permite la decencia, vaya que la joven que tenía a mi lado sabía lo que hacía. Rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y me permití tomarla por la cintura.

El beso continuó con más y más intensidad, que lo sentí debajo de mis pantalones, me alegra que mis pensamientos no los pueda ver nadie porque no son ciertamente propios de un caballero.

Era el beso más placentero que alguien me hubiera dado. Demasiado para mi gusto. Y más cuando empezó a acariciar mi cabello y a introducir su lengua en mi boca.

\- Catherine – la voz de mi novio me despertó del momento tan íntimo que estaba teniendo con un completo desconocido - ¿dónde estás?

La reacción de ambos me hizo dar cuenta de que para ninguno era desconocido el dueño de aquella voz.

Con movimientos temblorosos ella me quitó la máscara y cerré los ojos, esperando la merecida bofetada de su parte. Aunque siendo honesto era su culpa. Pero en sus ojos solo vi miedo. Consternación. Y me sentí terriblemente mal.

\- Catherine – me volvió a llamar mi novio.

\- Ya salgo, se me movió el antifaz.

El desconocido intento decirme algo, pero no le di oportunidad, me sentía muy avergonzada y de inmediato huí del lugar.

\- Llegamos, ¿podemos entrar por la puerta del callejón? No quiero que me reconozcan los fotógrafos.

\- ¡Qué famoso!

\- No lo hago por mí, no quiero que después no puedas salir libremente de tu casa – no le respondo a eso.

\- Está muy oscuro.

\- Descuida, serán solo unos metros.

\- ¿Nunca leíste el comic de Batman?

\- ¿Bat-man?

\- No, Batman, junto.

\- ¿Lees comics?

\- ¿Qué tiene? Tú lees obras.

\- ¡No compares! – y entonces escuchamos un disparo, el me abraza y me esconde detrás de un contenedor de basura, a unos cuatro metros de nosotros, un hombre esta tirado mientras otro se lleva su billetera. Quiero decirle debió haber leído Batman, pero el miedo me lo impide.

Después de mi indecoroso comportamiento debajo de la escalera, estuve de un humor insoportable.

\- Si te duele tanto la cabeza, amor, nos marcharemos.

\- Te lo agradecería.

\- Solo déjame buscarlo, es hora de que se conozcan.

\- Está bien – a las diez de la noche nos permitieron despojarnos de las máscaras. Yo estaba mirando el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en el jardín cuando mi novio volvió con su mejor amigo.

\- Catherine , te presento a Richard Granchester – ahora ya no era un desconocido el chico que había besado unas horas antes.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **El puente Golden Gate en realidad fue construido entre 1933/1937, pero bueno, un pequeño salto en el tiempo. Espero disculpen mi atrevimiento.**

 **El personaje de Batman fue creado en 1939.**

 **Les dije que la relación de Richard y Candy (en ese entonces Catherine) no iba a ser convencional.**

 **Bueno, de menos ya dieron un paso para tratarse mejor. Terry dio su brazo a torcer, jajaja, qué increíble.**

 **Como les he dicho estoy tratando de presionarme con tiempos para publicar más seguido, así que si no suceden ningún contratiempo, todos los jueves subiré nuevo capítulo de este fic.**

 **No me queda más que agradecerles sus comentarios. Significan mucho y alegran mi vida (en el sentido en que no le escribo al vacío)**

 **SKARLLET NORTHMAN, MIRIAM7, NALLY GRAHAM, LADY SUPERNOVA, JOCEMIT, ALONDRA, CONEJA, GUEST, YOLIKI.**

 **LECTORAS ANÓNIMAS.**

 **A TODAS MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

 **14 – sep – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 7:**

He visto determinación en muchas miradas, pero nunca de la forma en que la vi en los ojos de Candy. En cuanto vio que el hombre se alejaba dejando a su víctima morir, ha salido disparada para auxiliarlo.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Candy? – le pregunto porque no se me ocurre otra cosa, mientras la veo examinar las heridas del joven, ahora que estamos más cerca, lo veo claro. Aunque la he sentido temblar de miedo segundos después del disparo, ahora parece que el valor ha mermado el temor.

\- Estudié medicina, tengo suficientes conocimientos para hacer una curación o de lo contrario este hombre morirá – me dice, mirándome a los ojos, no la percibo como médico, además ¿cuándo fue eso? Tiene 19 años.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? – atino a decir.

\- Tu corbata y que vayas al teatro para que pidas una ambulancia – el tono de su voz hace que no me quede ni la menor duda de que estoy frente a un verdadero médico.

\- ¡No puedo dejarte aquí sola! – el herido suelta un quejido cuando Candy presiona con mi corbata su herida.

\- Terry, no tenemos tiempo, ve – me grita y la veo quitarse el abrigo y cubrir al hombre con él.

Dudo un segundo, pensando que es mejor que ella corra al interior del teatro mientras yo me quedo con el herido, mi ego me está cegando a ver que ella está más capacitada para hacerse cargo de una situación y que quien es incapaz de hacer nada soy yo viéndome relevado y alejado de su presencia. Respiro profundo y doy media vuelta.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo y le pido al primero que veo que llame al número de emergencias, le explico la situación en menos de un minuto y regreso con Candy, quién sigue oprimiendo la herida.

\- No te preocupes, no te voy a dejar solo, esperaré contigo hasta que llegue la ambulancia – le dice con voz suave y conciliatoria – te vas a poner bien. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Hugo.

\- De acuerdo, Hugo, ¿alguien a quién podamos llamar?

\- Mi madre, trabaja en el teatro, vine por ella – responde entrecortado.

\- Tus vías respiratorias están despejadas, no es necesario que revise tu pulso, pero lo haré como precaución, necesitas exhalar e inhalar con calma, si te agitas podrías perder más sangre.

\- De acuerdo – veo el miedo en sus ojos, pero la presencia de Candy logra minimizarlo, él confía en ella.

\- ¿Puedes mover los dedos de tus pies? – y veo como lo hace y ella respira tranquilamente – aprieta mi mano con tus dedos lo más fuerte que puedas – sonríe ante el resultado positivo – no hay daños en la columna. Terry – sé que es tonto en medio de todo esto, pero es la primera vez que me llama así – ayúdame a levantarlo, quiero ver si la bala ha salido o sigue incrustada – me acerco a Hugo y lo tomo como si fuera de cristal, ella revisa y no sé descifrar su expresión, a lo lejos escuchamos el sonido de una ambulancia, les toma dos minutos más llegar hasta nosotros, la policía viene detrás y mientras suben al joven en una camilla, un agente se acerca a nosotros.

\- Buenas noches – nos saluda y le respondemos - ¿vieron al que disparó? – negamos con la cabeza, las manos de Candy están cubiertas de sangre – me dicen los paramédicos que han hecho un buen trabajo de primeros auxilios, ¿son doctores?

\- Estudié un poco de medicina con mi madre – responde Candy y su tono no deja lugar a dudas.

\- Pues ese joven está vivo gracias a usted, señorita, pero necesito llevarlos a la comisaria.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es de rutina, solo queremos que nos digan lo que vieron, no se preocupen.

\- De acuerdo – confirmo porque no creo que aunque quisiéramos negarnos, nos dejaran hacerlo.

Dos horas después salimos de la comisaría y llevo a Candy a su casa.

\- Perdona por la terrible cita – me disculpo, verdaderamente apenado de que viviera una situación de aquella magnitud, ella me devuelve mi saco ya que su abrigo se fue con el herido.

\- Será difícil igualarla – me conforta con una sonrisa, algo me dice que le gusta la medicina y que hacía tiempo no la práctica, sigo pensando que es muy joven para tener aquellos conocimientos, pero al recordar sus ojos puedo darme el crédito de que no me equivoque al compararlos con una tormenta, una que esa noche se desato para salvar la vida de alguien. Comprendo que mis prejuicios iniciales contra ella, eran totalmente infundados, Candice White no es para nada una niña mimada sin cerebro, es una mujer fuerte y con temple de acero. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.

\- Nos vemos – no quiero irme, pero sé que debo dejarla descansar, quiero besarla, pero no me ha dado la señal y me conformo con plantar un beso en su frente, mientras ella me mira con sorpresa – descansa, pecas.

\- Tú también, Terry – eso basta para que mi corazón se acelere. Definitivamente la quiero para mí.

/o.O/

Clare está dormida y después de las emociones de este día lo que necesito es dormir al menos tres días, me voy a la cama después de un baño relajante y me recrimino sentir lo que empiezo a sentir por Terruce Graham.

No duermo tres días, pero sí doce horas. Mi hija me despierta para el almuerzo. Ese día lo dedicaré a ella y a buscar recuerdos entre mis muchas cajas que no he desempacado en un largo tiempo.

\- El señor Graham ha dejado un mensaje para ti – me da una nota y la dejo aparte. Tomamos el almuerzo entre recuerdos y risas. A las 3 de la tarde nos dedicamos a abrirlas y ver fotografías y retratos.

\- Anthony se parecía mucho a papá.

\- Sí y tú te pareces mucho a mí.

\- Al menos no debes torturar tu imaginación pensando cómo te verías si envejecieras – suspiro y ella desvía un poco el tema.

\- ¡Estoy cansada de huir! Me hubiese gustado estar más presente en tu vida.

\- Estuviste conmigo 29 años, mamá.

\- Pero la distancia es grande ahora, Clare, ¿y si enfermaras?

\- Esperaría que fueras a cuidarme – silencio incómodo y aunque temo decir lo que voy a decir, me animo.

\- ¿Y si fuera muy tarde?

\- No, mamá, ya hablamos de esto, no volveremos a torturarnos así.

\- ¿Cuánto más debo perder por esta maldición?

\- Mamá, la única que lo sufre eres tú, papá y Anthony nunca te culparon por nada, tuvimos una vida diferente, pero fuimos felices. Si quieres dejar de huir hazlo, deja de mentir, las personas que te perseguían o sospechaban ya no existen. No tienes que estar sola para siempre. ¿No extrañas tener a alguien a quien amar?

\- ¿Y si pasa como con Richard? – me levanto y miro por la ventana del estudio, hacia mi casa.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- El amor no puede ser cuando sabes que no hay futuro. Amé a tu padre. Amé a Richard, pero quería un futuro junto a ellos, envejecer, sin tener que huir o esconderme, sin eso el amor es… demasiado doloroso.

\- Es igual para todos, antes de George, ¿cuántas veces no me rompieron el corazón?

\- Demasiadas – limpio mis lágrimas y vuelvo con mi hija para tomar su mano.

\- Mamá, no puedes estar sola, date una nueva oportunidad. El señor Graham parece estar muy interesado en ti.

\- Ni te emociones, no volveré a verlo.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Ya te dije, no vale el dolor.

\- ¿Y la soledad? – no le respondo porque no sé qué decirle – Mamá, por favor, si no lo haces por ti, al menos hazlo por mí. Me iré más tranquila si sé que tienes a alguien a tu lado.

\- Lo voy a pensar, ¿de acuerdo?

Los siguientes tres días, ignoré las llamadas de Terry, agradecí que no hubiera juntas para no verlo y solo pensar.

He empezado al menos 15 vidas en los últimos 80 años, sobreviviendo, pero no viviendo. Me siento tan perdida e insegura, procurando no cometer ningún paso en falso y que todo lo que tengo se derrumbe en mil pedazos. Todas mis vidas han sido tan solo una mentira, escondiendo quien realmente soy. Lo único autentico que he tenido en mi vida ha sido el amor, pero este siempre ha sido doloroso en mi situación.

¡Qué incierta puede ser mi vida! Un día estoy en un lugar y al siguiente me veo forzada a salir huyendo a otro.

¿Qué debo hacer? Hace tanto que decidí tantas cosas, cómo viviría mi vida acallando los latidos de mi corazón para no volver a sufrir, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de buscar nuevamente las respuestas en él. Y lo único que encuentro es algo que no he tenido en mucho tiempo: esperanza. Esperanza en el presente, uno que me he negado a disfrutar por miedo al futuro y que hoy me pesa más que nunca.

Mis pensamientos me guían a un rostro, una sonrisa y unos profundos ojos azules.

Al cuarto día, por fin, le marque.

\- ¿Diga?

\- ¿Terry?

\- ¡Candy! Me alegra escucharte.

\- Perdóname por no responder tus llamadas ni por agradecer tus flores, fue un lindo detalle.

\- Me alegra que te gustaran.

\- ¿Tienes libre el sábado?

\- Después del ensayo, como a las 7.

\- ¿Podríamos vernos?

\- ¿Es una cita, pecas?

\- Será difícil igualar la tuya, pero lo intentaré.

\- ¿A dónde iremos?

\- Es una sorpresa, pero debes llevar ropa cómoda.

\- ¿Cómoda?

\- Si, ya sabes, al estilo rockabilly.

\- ¿Con peinado tipo jopo?

\- Dudo que te quede.

\- No me subestimes – me río ante sus ocurrencias.

\- Nos vemos, en el teatro.

\- ¿Vendrás por mí?

\- ¿Algún problema?

\- Ninguno, nos vemos el sábado.

/o.O/

El sábado llegó demasiado lento para ambos jóvenes. Candy, puntualmente pasó por Terry a las 7 de la tarde, en su convertible rojo.

Lo esperó recargada en la puerta del auto, con un atuendo muy a la moda pinup, pescador de mezclilla a la altura de la cintura, con tacones negros y blusa a cuadros, amarrada. En su cabello llevaba una mascada a juego y un peina alto. Terry se le quedó mirando totalmente anonadado, sabía que era la moda desde hacía algunos años, pero Candy siempre usaba vestidos, sintió aún más curiosidad sobre el lugar al que irían.

\- Me alegra que no te hicieras el jopo – se alegró ella viéndolo detenidamente con su chamarra de piel sobre una sencilla playera blanca y pantalones de mezclilla. Su cabello corto, lo llevaba peinado hacía atrás.

\- Si me hubieras recogido en mi casa, seguro me lo hubiera hecho, pero no quería atraer las miradas curiosas de mis compañeros – le dio un beso en la mejilla, logrando que Candy se sonrojara.

\- Es bueno verte con otra ropa que no sean esos trajes, ¿cuántos tienes? – subieron al auto.

\- Muchos. ¿A dónde iremos?

\- Es una sorpresa.

Candy condujo un buen tramo hasta que llegaron a una bolera.

\- ¡Boliche! ¡Nunca lo he jugado!

\- Tenemos tiempo, he reservado una línea para toda la noche.

Terry sabía qué era el boliche, pero nunca lo había jugado. Él era de ir a cenar, al autocinema, bailar, pero aquello era nuevo.

\- Buenas noches, Dave – saludó la rubia al encargado.

\- Señorita White, ¡qué sorpresa! – después de las obligadas preguntas de cortesía, Dave les dio sus zapatos.

\- Yo uso una bola del número 5, quizá te quede bien una 6.

\- Tú eres la experta.

\- Eso ni lo dudes.

Candy pensó que le tomaría mucho tiempo a Terry igualarla, después de su lanzamiento de rana al abrir las piernas y tomar la bola con ambas manos para lanzarla, y por la escandalosa carcajada que le había sacado a Candy, puso más atención en los lanzamientos de su pareja y de 7 partidas, había conseguido ganar dos. Candy le dijo que esa sería la última y el ganador se llevaba todo.

Terry debía hacer una chusa para superar el puntaje de Candy, lanzó la bola y ésta se deslizo a lo largo de la pista con bastante rapidez y precisión si debía admitirlo la rubia. Terry miraba la pista, casi congelado en la pose mientras apretaba los puños y entonces la bola llegó al final, llevándose los todos los bolos consigo.

\- ¡Gane! – exclamó alzando los brazos en señal de victoria. Candy le sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Felicidades, aprendes rápido. Te convertirás en un as de los bolos.

\- Soy un as en muchas otras cosas – añadió con picardía. Candy sintió como se sonrojaba.

\- Eso lo creeré cuando lo vea… o sienta – respondió siguiéndole el juego, ella no podía controlar que su rostro se pintara de rojo, pero sí las emociones de algunas insinuaciones. Después de todo tenía un largo recorrido - ¿qué otra cosa no has hecho nunca?

\- Patinar, no controlo mi equilibrio con esas llantas en los zapatos – la honestidad con que lo dijo sorprendió a Candy.

\- Te enseñaré.

\- ¿Hay algo que no hagas?

\- Tengo mucho tiempo – le sonrió divertida, mientras se calzaba sus zapatos negros.

\- Aunque no sé si este listo para herir mi orgullo mientras voy rodando sin control.

\- Podrías sorprenderte…

\- No, mejor no – nuevamente Candy soltó una carcajada, despidiéndose de Dave con la mano y dejando los zapatos en el mostrador. Cuando él la tomó por la cintura, ella se recargó en su hombro, Terry detuvo su andar, tomando la barbilla de la joven para plantarle un beso lento en los labios, ella no lo rechazó. Fue un toque efímero y tan estremecedor que dio paso a un segundo más prologando y a un tercero que humedeció los labios de la rubia.

Volvieron al auto en una burbuja de ternura. Terry insistió en dejar a Candy en su casa y él tomaría un taxi, al final, acordaron que él se llevaría el auto.

La acompañó al porche y ambas miradas se encontraron y lentamente cerraron los ojos para juntar sus labios.

Terry tomó la cintura de Candy, sintiendo que era la primera vez que se entregaba a un beso como aquel, porque él siempre había besado con el cuerpo, nunca con el alma.

Deseaban que ese beso durara toda la eternidad. Lo que originalmente había sido tierno y de reconocimiento en el boliche, en ese lugar, alejados de ojos curiosos, se convirtió en algo apasionado y demandante, él solicitó la apertura de los labios de Candy y ella no se lo negó, sintiendo de inmediato su lengua explorando el interior de su boca, irrumpiendo en ella como lo había hecho con su vida y su corazón, desequilibrado sus planes y arrasando con su voluntad y resistencia de no amar de nuevo.

Candy posó sus manos en el cuello de Terry, acariciando su cabello, dejándose atraer más a él, con la certeza de que no había lugar más seguro en el que quisiera estar en ese momento ni en ningún otro.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Ok, sé que lo deje en una parte interesante del pasado, pero quise enfocarme un poco más en la relación de estos dos y fortalecerla antes de saber qué paso con Richard y el sorpresivo encuentro que tendrán más adelante.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, como recordarán, esta historia en el presente se desarrolla en 1961 y me imaginé mucho a Candy y a Terry con la moda de vaselina y me gusto, se supone que para ese año ya había una asociación de boliche, así que imagino que era algo común jugarlo por entretenimiento.**

 **El tratamiento de la herida lo inventé, tendrán que disculparme algunas lagunas sobre temas específicos, pero todo es con el fin de crear la historia y a veces tiendo a salirme de la realidad de cómo se hacen las cosas.**

 **Miriam7, creo que siempre fue medio mandón, jajaja.**

 **Blanca G, lo bueno que Terry reaccionó, pero no fue exactamente más rápida con Richard, ya lo veras.**

 **Nally Graham, en efecto entre Candy y Richard se dio una relación fuerte, pero empezaron con el pie izquierdo y pues la idea es que a pesar de sus dos amores anteriores, él último sea el más intenso.**

 **Yoliki, jajaja, me encantan tus expresiones!**

 **Skarllet northman, es el precio de algún don o en su caso, maldición.**

 **Dianley, la escena del beso esta vista desde el POV de Candy y de Richard, en caso de que eso te haya confundido un poco.**

 **Sandy Sanchez, en efecto, ella lo siente justo como tú, ver que todos los que aman se van y ella permanece. Como dije arriba, a veces mezclo los POV en escenas significativas para la historia, no lo marco porque siento que pierde el hilo, gracias por leerme aunque te murieras de sueño. Estoy tentada a leer No puedo odiarte, pero estoy esperando algunos capítulos más porque me gusta leer de corrido como a ti :P**

 **Eli, son esas felices confusiones, y no, por eso use el apellido Graham con Terry, Candy no tiene idea de que Richard es su padre así que ya veremos la sorpresa que se llevan los dos.**

 **Pattyquintana3011, pues te diré que a veces sí me confundo en los nombres, jajaja, en historias no tanto porque desarrollo borradores para cada capítulo y solo escribo en base a ello, de lo contrario no sé cómo le haría con tantas, gracias por seguir mis historias.**

 **CONEJA, y se va a involucrar más.**

 **Guest, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **21 – sep – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**

 **P.D. Soy del estado de México y donde estoy no se sintió el temblor que azoto a mi país el martes pasado, pero he vivido días de distintas emociones, tristeza, impotencia, pero también orgullo gratitud por saber que mis compatriotas son gente que sabe darse la mano ante situaciones adversas.**

 **Si tú eres una de esas personas que puso un granito de arena ante la situación, muchas gracias por ello, en la distancia, recibe un abrazo.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 8**

No sabría explicarlo pero mientras besaba a Terry podía sentir un calor que me recorría de los pies a la cabeza, me abandoné a sus besos y por un segundo, la magia se acabó cuando de golpe recordé un beso parecido.

\- Descansa, Terry – le dije azorada, él parecía flotar en una nube hasta mi auto, cuando estuvo dentro de él giro la cabeza y me sonrío.

Durante los siguientes días Terry me sorprendió llevando a almorzar o a cenar cuando el tiempo lo permitía. Un par de días antes de que mi Clare vuelva a Estados Unidos estoy lista para presentarlos.

\- Terry – estábamos en el porche tomando el té cuando él llego por mí, quiere llevarme a un lugar como parte de una sorpresa – ella es mi abuela, Clare Andley – omito el apellido White.

\- Clare, él es Terruce Graham.

\- Un placer conocerlo por fin, señor Graham.

\- El placer es mío, señora Andley – galantemente besa la mano de mi hija.

\- ¿Nos acompañas? – lo veo mirar su reloj y sonreír.

\- Por supuesto.

Hablamos de todo un poco, de política, de las obras de caridad de Clare y que curiosamente Terry también apoya, de religión, pero ni mi hija ni yo participamos en pláticas personales. A pesar de haber vivido con ella sus primeros 29 años, nuestra relación se vio obligada a tomar diferentes giros, primero cuando adopte la personalidad de Rose Mary Andlye y en lugar de aparentar ser madre e hija, ella me tuvo que ver como hermana mayor, luego se invirtieron los papeles y fui su hermana menor, después fui su hija y ahora su nieta, es irreal, pero todos esos cambios hicieron mella en nuestra relación, no voy a negar que pese a todo, ella siempre ha estado a la altura de la ocasión, creciendo sola y obligándose a ver cómo es su madre quien se mantiene joven mientras ella ve los años pasar.

Aparentemente esa relación que debíamos mostrar a otros, nos ha afectado al grado de que a veces ella sí parece mi abuela y me habla como una, lo que nunca ha cambiado, eso sí, es nuestro amor, ella es todo para mí. La única familia que me queda y mi más grande tesoro. Y eso ni mi maldición podrá cambiarlo.

\- Creo que es hora que ustedes se vayan – nos dice Clare – el señor Graham no hace mas que ver su reloj – sonríe cómplice a mi invitado.

\- De acuerdo, no me esperes, cariño – le digo mientras le doy un beso y un abrazo.

\- Diviértete, dulzura. Cuide de ella señor Graham.

\- Lo haré, mi adorada señora – le da otro beso en el dorso de la mano y salimos para subir al auto.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunto llena de curiosidad.

\- Es un secreto – responde y ya me lo esperaba, pero no me gustan las sorpresas y se lo dejo en claro con un fuerte bufido al que responde con una carcajada - no hagas berrinche, estoy seguro de que te gustará lo que tengo preparado. No creas que he olvidado superar esa noche en los bolos.

Seguimos avanzando y de pronto entramos a una calle de residencias que reconozco, aparcamos en una que hace que mis ojos se queden embobados con la visión, no es la primera vez que la veo, al menos por fuera, cuando estuve buscando donde vivir me enamore de aquella casa, de dos pisos y un estilo de construcción que no recuerdo cómo lo nombro Elizabeth, con columnas y toda pintada de blanco, contrastando con las enredaderas verdes que suben por los muros y llegan a ventanas altas y cuadradas, solo unas cuantas, imagino las habitaciones, algunas tienen balcones. Entramos por el camino empedrado y admiro el jardín lleno de flores exóticas. Cuando quise comprarla me dijeron que acababan de venderla y me sentí muy triste, aquella casa es magnifica.

Por dentro es a un más espectacular, aunque tiene mucho equipo de remodelación y está sumida en la oscuridad, solo eclipsada por tenues velas para iluminar el camino, todo el ambiente me parece completamente romántico.

\- La he comprado hace algunos meses, pero hasta ahora he podido remodelarla.

\- ¿Lo haces tú?

\- Algunos trabajos sencillos, de los demás se encargan los trabajadores, lo único que está terminado es el estudio – toma mi mano y me conduce a allá.

En cuanto abre la puerta me enamoro del lugar, junto a la ventana hay un enorme escritorio con todo tipo de documentos, tintero y pluma. Cada cosa pulcramente ordenada. Las paredes tiene cuadros de paisajes y algunos más están aún empacados.

\- Son algunas fotos de mi familia, pero no he decidido un buen lugar para ponerlos. Además quiero poner también en las escaleras.

\- Qué lindo.

Hay un librero que llega desde el suelo hasta el techo, lleno de obras inéditas y primeras ediciones, yo misma tengo algunos de ellos.

\- No me sorprende ver esto aquí – le digo al ver los libros de Shakespeare – lo que sí me extraña es por qué tienes libros de medicina.

\- Son de papá, estudió medicina después de estudiar leyes, de hecho así conoció a mamá – no decimos más al respecto, pero un estremecimiento me recorre la espalda.

Él me mira con intensidad y sé que esta por besarme, creo que no importa cuántos besos hayamos compartido él y yo, es imposible dejar de sentir este hormigueo en mi vientre que anticipa sus caricias, no hay duda de que en poco tiempo, Terry se está ganando mi corazón.

\- Ven, salgamos – me dice aún pegado a mí, su frente apoyada en la mía y su aliento acariciándome.

Empuja el ventanal y nos da de lleno la brisa nocturna, pero es solo un momento. Afuera está iluminado con antorchas que bailan al son del viento. Me toma de la mano y advierto una mesa con todo el servicio listo para disfrutar de una cena. Con toda caballerosidad, me acerca la silla y pongo la servilleta delicadamente sobre mi regazo.

\- Espero que te guste – durante la cena hablamos sin parar, con él tengo la sensación de que podría compartirlo todo, bueno, casi todo, pero ya habría tiempo.

Después de la cena, Terry me invitó a sentarme en una tumbona de madera para contemplar las estrellas. Solo Dios sabe cómo nos acomodamos ambos en ella mientras nos tomábamos de las manos, acariciábamos nuestras mejillas, intercambiando miradas y besos fugaces.

Terry no pudo evitar la tentación de colocar ligeros besos en mi cuello, estábamos demasiado cerca para obtenerse. Lo deseaba tanto. Cada vez que él me tocaba me hacía temblar.

\- Eres hermosa – me dijo en un susurro – tan perfecta.

\- Tú eres muy guapo y muy bueno conmigo, no logo entender cómo es que de no soportarnos, ahora estamos aquí.

\- Yo debo confesarte que he sido un cretino porque quería que me notaras, desde que te vi en el muelle quedé prendado de ti.

\- ¿El muelle?

\- Chocaste conmigo.

\- ¿Eras tú? – el solo asiente, mientras me besa.

\- No he podido apartarte de mi mente un solo instante desde ese día. Estoy totalmente enamorado de ti, Candy.

Otro beso apasionado surge entre nosotros, fusionando nuestros alientos mientras saciábamos la sed del desamor pasado, compensando lo que no nos habíamos atrevido a experimentar. Estaba segura, que muy pronto Terry me tendría en la palma de su mano, cualquier cosa que él decidiera hacer conmigo, yo lo seguiría, sin cuestionar nada.

Justo como Richard me tuvo. Algo había sucedido la noche del baile de máscaras. Algo había cambiado dentro de mí y no podía aceptarlo. Mis labios aún guardaban un sabor que se negaba a borrarse y que me moría por volver a probar. No podía pensar en otra cosa, busqué desesperadamente la manera de borrar aquellos deseos. Besé a Devon con toda la pasión y deseo que me inundaba el querer olvidarlo. Fue tan intenso que hasta él pareció sorprendido. Pero aquello no resulto y a pesar de haber dicho que esperaríamos, lo deje que recorriera cada centímetro de mi piel luchando para borrar el sabor de aquel beso a como diera lugar. Pero ni todo el rato que estuve con él, pudo desaparecer la sensación y el cosquilleo que habían quedado impregnados en mis labios.

Y tuve que luchar contra ese deseo.

Después de aquello nos hicimos amigos, caminábamos por la universidad cuando podíamos, un trio curioso que pronto se volvió un círculo cotizado, al que muchos aspiraban formar parte, pero nosotros vivíamos en una burbuja, éramos ellos y yo compartiendo sueños, desencantos, los secretos más íntimos de nuestras vidas, o casi. Richard se convirtió en un incondicional para mí, de esos amigos que se levantan aunque sea muy tarde si los necesitas. De los que ríen y llorar junto a ti. Él no solo era el mejor amigo de Devon, sino el mío. Pero cada que lo veía dolía, me horrorizaba porque alucinaba pensando que quien me llevaba de la mano era él y no Devon. ¿Cómo podía estarle haciendo aquello a mi pobre novio? ¿Al hombre que se suponía quería después de tanto tiempo? ¡Él era su mejor amigo! ¡Casi como hermanos!

Al menos puedo decir que logre luchar contra el deseo de volver a perderme en sus labios. Nos graduamos y Devon y yo nos fuimos a vivir a Washington porque su padre quería ser senador y él estaba apoyando con la campaña.

Llevábamos tres meses viviendo allá y desde hacía semanas lo veía tenso y distante, se iba muy temprano a la oficina y regresaba a altas horas de la noche.

El avance de su trabajo en la campaña de su padre me recordaba lo mal que estaban las cosas. Y aunque era feliz por él, me sentía abandonada.

Y no es razón suficiente para justificar lo que paso después, lo sé, pueden juzgarme lo que quieran, pero eso no va a cambiar el pasado, ni a mí, cuando vives muchas vidas te das cuenta de que eso no una influencia para tomar mejores decisiones, muchas veces más vieja no significa más sabia.

Devon me invitó a cenar después de semanas de ausencia y en el restaurante nos encontramos a nada más ni nada menos que a Richard Granchester y todos los recuerdos volvieron.

Esa noche tuve sexo con Devon, porque fuera lo que fuera el fantasma de Richard, eso no quitaba que quería a mi novio. Y por primera vez aquello fue sexo por sexo. Porque el solo hecho de verlo despertó en mí una obsesión que simplemente no podía ser, convenciéndome que nada tenía que ver con él sino con sabor de lo prohibido.

Richard se quedó varias semanas, pero no lo volví a ver, ni a Devon por las siguientes cinco semanas. Sabía que Devon me quería, me lo había dicho muchas veces mientras hacíamos el amor, pero se olvidaba tan fácilmente de mí cuando salía por la puerta de mi habitación que dudaba de lo fuerte que era el supuesto amor que me tenía.

Una noche mientras dormía me traicionaron mis sueños, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, quería probar una vez más sus labios, perderme en sus profundos ojos y dejar de actuar como una dama para llevar a cabo mis sueños más oscuros.

Eleanor se ha ido a dormir, desde la llegada de Terruce no me he quitado del pecho este sentimiento de añoranza, ¿de verdad era ella? ¿Por qué sigo pensándote después de 25 años?

Estaba en mi hotel, mirando la lluvia desde mi ventana cuando un fuerte relámpago irrumpió mis pensamientos amortiguando los toquidos en la puerta, tuve que esperar un minutos porque no estaba seguro de haberlos escuchado.

Volvieron a llamar con más intensidad. Me dirigí a la puerta, extrañado. Aunque tenía la sospecha de quien estaba al otro lado. Estaba loco, era consciente de ello. Lo supe desde el momento en que sus labios abandonaron los míos.

Mi corazón latió deprisa, imaginándola. Abrí sin más y ahí estaba ella.

Catherine Daley, su paraguas gotea mojando la inmaculada alfombra del recibidor. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y se veía adorablemente triste. Ella sabía que a mí no podía mentirme. Sabía que Devon la dejaba muchos días sola, que la quería, no tenía duda, pero para él ella era más como un adorno para presumir, un mueble en la lujosa casa que era su vida. Lo odiaba, pero era mi amigo, éramos amigos desde antes de Catherine y yo no era quien para juzgar, no cuando deseaba a su novia.

Ella era una chica fuerte, pero estaba enamorada de Devon, estaba seguro de ello. Tras la fachada de mujer fuerte e independiente se escondía una chica frágil, que necesitaba amor, que lo buscaba con desesperación aunque le temía.

\- Cathy – le susurré.

\- Creo que… creo que no le importo – sé que se refiere a Devon. Todo su noviazgo ha sido así. Devon quería ser el mejor de la clase, terminar su postgrado sobresaliente, luego se fue y la arrastro con él para involucrarse en la política y durante los casi cinco meses que habían estado en esta ciudad no parecía acordarse muy a menudo de su existencia. En un principio fueron inseparables, la fase de la luna de miel, pero luego las prioridades de mi amigo habían cambiado, poniendo todo de él en la campaña de su padre y no dejándole tiempo para nada más, incluida ella. Catherine se quedaba sola, no conocía a nadie en la ciudad y cuidaba mucho el tiempo que pasaba conmigo a solas. El abandono le dolía. Mucho. Tanto que se estaba derrumbando. – Pensé que me quería, pero me ignora, me deja por días y días y parece que solo va a verme cuando necesita desahogo, no sé qué estoy haciendo, quiero irme, pero… algo me lo impide.

\- ¿Sabes qué es? – ella me miró con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

\- Tú.

Eso fue suficiente para mí, acorté la distancia que había entre ambos, envolviéndola con mi aliento. Ella supo que iba a besarla por segunda ocasión y supe que ambos lo estábamos deseando hasta con la última fibra de nuestro ser. Nuestras miradas se fusionaron en una sola y se mezclaron mientras unía mis labios con los suyos, primero dulcemente y después con desesperación, con unas ansias locas de impregnarme de nuevo con su sabor tan singular. Ella enredó sus dedos en mi cabello.

Debí haberme negado, pero la atracción por ella era mucho más fuerte que yo. Aquel beso y luego este terminaron por derrumbar todas mis barreras.

Lo sé, aquello era infidelidad, yo era el otro y pude haberlo evitado, pero simplemente no quise escuchar las alarmas en mi cabeza.

Richard me besó, ese besó me movió la tierra. Había estado negándome, convenciéndome de que eso estaba mal, pero ese día no pude callar más a mi cuerpo que gritaba con cada poro SI. ¿SI? ¡SI!

Él debió haber dicho que no, yo debí decir no, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió.

El beso de Terry se prolongó gozosamente, convirtiéndose en varios, hasta que a ninguno nos quedó la duda de que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Quería más de él, quería todo de él. Faltaba mucho para que por el horizonte se asomaran los primeros rayos del sol y la noche era larga, una que yo quería aprovechar enredada en su cuerpo, lo más cerca que podía estar de él.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **¿Cómo ven el capítulo? ¡Qué cosa! Tuve que cortarlo aquí porque quiero hacer el siguiente mezclando la escenas de amor con Richard y Terry y vaya que será un capítulo intenso.**

 **Espero que sus dudas quedarán resueltas.**

 **Me caigo de sueño, chicas, estoy alternando estos fics cortos con UN DÍA A LA VEZ y a veces me vuelvo loca, pero ojalá les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo, la verdad es que me encanto como quedo.**

 **¿Qué más les digo? Ah, si, estoy subiendo mis fic a wattpad, mi usuario es Ceshire29 por si les acomoda leer más allá.**

 **Me preguntaron si permitía adaptaciones de mis fics, la verdad es que no sé si puedan hacerlo porque uso elementos de la historia de Candy, Candy, pero si alguien cree que puede convertirla para otro fandom yo no tengo problema, solo avíseme para que no las acusen de plagio porque Otro día y Algún día es hoy están registradas en** **SafeCreative.**

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO**

 **BLANCA G, MIRIAM7, GUEST, YOLIKI, ELI, ALONDRA, BECKY7024, SKARLETT NORTHMAN, MARINA W, NALLY GRAHAM, SANDY SANCHES, CONEJA, SONY77**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **5 – oct – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene Lemon (sexo explícito) que podrían herir la susceptibilidad de algunas personas. Favor de tomar en cuenta. No es necesario leerlo para entender el hilo de la trama en los demás capítulos, fue escrito por mero capricho.**

 **Nota: Este capítulo es narrado en tercera persona, no hay POV. Les recuerdo que cuando Candy conoció a Richard se hacía llamar Catherine y tenía el cabello negro.**

 **Capítulo 9**

El beso de Candy y Terry se había prologando gozosamente, convirtiéndose de uno a varios, como si quisieran convencerse de que lo que estaban viviendo era real.

/o.O/

Richard sabía que nunca debió involucrarse con ella. Debió poner un alto. Pero ¿cómo resistirse a esos labios, a ese cuerpo frágil que suplicaba cariño? Los labios de Cathy simplemente se apoderaban de los suyos como nunca otros lo habían hecho, ni que decir de su cuerpo, esa piel blanca sus curvas sensualmente marcadas, Richard no era lo suficientemente fuerte para negarse.

\- Quédate conmigo, Richard – dijo cuando sintió que se alejaba. Richard se debatió entre seguir o pararlo. Era ridículo. Devon era su amigo. Casi como su hermano. Tenía que hablar con él para hacerlo entrar en razón. Eso es lo que tenía que hacer. Pero antes de que pudiera si quiera decirle a Cathy sobre ello, ella empezó a acariciar su pecho. Sintiendo sus labios sobre los suyos. Y entonces se sintió incapaz de decir nada más. Se dejó llevar acariciando con sus labios los de la pelinegra en un dulce beso. No pudo evitarlo. Quería tocarla y pensó en pedir permiso, sintió las mejillas arder cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ahí para hacer el amor con él y por lo tanto tenía derecho de tocarla donde fuera, como fuera y las veces que lo deseara. Y de súbito recordó que era un Granchester y los Granchester nunca pedían permiso, siempre tomaban el control y no sería diferente con ella.

Richard deslizó sus manos por la negra y ondulada cabellera trazando un camino que culminó cuando acunó sus mejillas en sus manos y sin decir nada más acercó su boca a la de ella, deteniéndose solo a un centímetro de los pálidos labios de la chica, victimas del frío. Quería disfrutar ese momento. Grabar en su memoria cada detalle de su rostro, de su aliento, sus ojos cerrándose mientras abría un poco la boca, anunciando el preludio de algo mucho mejor.

\- Richard – suspiró llena de deseo. El inglés saboreó su aliento, reconociéndolo. No había prisa, tenían toda la noche por delante, no sabía si sería la única vez, así que decidió hacer las cosas despacio, disfrutando la intensidad del momento.

/o.O/

Candy no podía recordar una noche como aquella. Con su mirada fija en él. Su rostro alumbrado apenas por las farolas su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios.

Ni qué decir de Terry, que se permitió perder el control. Aquel hombre frío y de mundo estaba rindiéndose a la mirada de la rubia mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos sintiendo como si flotaran en una nube.

Candy se había convertido en parte de él y Terry se había colado entre las barreras que le puso a su corazón demostrándole que era el hombre que siempre había esperado.

El deseaba besarla bajo la luz de la luna, explorar los rincones de su cuerpo, pero esperaba una señal por su parte sin saber que ella se había rendido a él. A sus besos. A su cuerpo.

Era una suerte que la noche fuera cálida y despejada. Terry se separó de los labios de Candy, soltando un suspiro.

Candy lo miró y sonrió con tristeza. A los ojos de muchos ellos apenas eran un par de jóvenes. Él debía tener 20 años, mientras que ella aparentaba 19 y sin embargo, Candy había vivido tanto, sabía que aquello no duraría, ella se iría, tendría que dejarlo. Pero lo amaba, ya no podía esconderlo, lo amaba y se entregaría a ese sentimiento sin reservas, disponiendo todo el tiempo que pudiera estar a su lado.

Terry también la amaba, desde los dedos de los pies hasta la punta de los rubios rizos. La amaba tanto que se aseguraría de mantenerla a su lado el resto de su vida.

Y sin ser conscientes de ello, una batalla de voluntades empezó en ese momento.

/o.O/

Puso sus labios sobre los de ella, apenas en un roce. Delineó con su lengua el contorno de sus labios, disfrutando la suavidad de los mismos y estremeciéndose por el anhelo de Cathy.

Aprovechando los labios entreabiertos que se le ofrecían, introdujo su lengua. Cerró los ojos, dejándose sucumbir ante uno de sus más fervientes sueños. Probando con su lengua cada rincón de la boca de la pelinegra. Deseoso de que sus labios devoraran cada milímetro de su suave piel. Retrocedió sin soltarla hacía la cama que esperaba como un testigo silencioso de aquella traición, cobijando a los amantes. Cuando sus piernas chocaron en ella, Richard desbrocho su abrigo ansioso. Lo deslizó por los brazos de la pecosa para dejarlo en el suelo. Dejó de besarla para admirarla, ávido de verla desnuda. Sabía que ella y Devon tenían intimidad, qué cruel tormento, pero se deshizo de esos pensamientos tan pronto como llegaron a su cabeza. Se quitó el suéter de la pijama quedando semidesnudo ante sus ojos verdes que contrastaron con el rubor en sus mejillas. Él no era como Devon, no corría, ni cabalgaba, prefería la lucha, las artes marciales, actividades que sin duda habían marcado su torso y brazos, haciendo evidente su musculatura.

Cathy lo miró extasiada, Albert era un espécimen raro, o al menos los fue hasta que vio a Richard. Quizá tenía un fetiche por hombres con cuerpos musculosos. Vio la mirada oscurecida de deseo cuando Richard se quitó también los pantalones, quedando solo en ropa interior. En la verde mirada sin duda había pasión. Sin poder evitarlo desvió la mirada a la entrepierna del caballero. Él la tomó nuevamente por la cintura y la sentó en la cama, a su lado, besándola.

\- ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? – preguntó roncamente, separándose solo lo justo de sus labios. Cathy lo miró intensamente, segura de que si decía que no, Richard la dejaría ir. Tembló de pura excitación y asintió en silencio. Enredó sus manos en el cuello de él logrando que se estremeciera, pero aprovechando el movimiento de Cathy para rodearla con sus brazos, profundizando más el beso, robándole un gemido. Cathy recorrió la espalda y los brazos en un movimiento constante. Richard siguió besándola cada vez con más desesperación. Inundando con el deseo de ser uno con ella. ¡Cómo la deseaba!

/o.O/

Hubo un momento en que Terry sintió que Candy lo miraba con pesar. Ella era consciente de lo que pasaba, pero no quería recordarlo en ese momento. Ella era Candy y él era Terry. Una maldición no le robaría ese momento. Se entregaría a él.

\- Quiero… estar contigo – pidió con una seguridad aplastante.

\- ¿Segura? No quiero que después te arrepientas.

\- No podría hacerlo.

\- Era lo mejor de mi vida, Candy, la única.

Candy sonrió. Ella no podía decirle lo mismo, pero ¡al diablo con eso! En esa vida, en esa identidad, él era el primero, el único. ¿Por qué sentir culpa?

Para Terry la vida era simple, en el escenario se sentía libre y feliz. Igual que con ella. Candy, en poco tiempo, se volvió su meta más anhelada. Ahora ella era su todo. Y aunque no paso desapercibido que ella no respondió, no le importó no ser el primero, siempre que fuera el último y se juró hacerla sentir como nunca.

\- Ven conmigo – la invitó, tomándola de la mano para llegar a la habitación. Terry se sintió acongojado, la cama era el único mobiliario en aquel cuarto, que a Candy le pareció era la recamara principal. A él le hubiese gustado estar preparado y hacerlo especialmente romántico.

\- Me gusta que no lo estuvieras pensando – lo tranquilizó la rubia, al fin y al cabo, eso le demostró que no era en lo que único que pensaba.

Se sentaron en la cama y ella sintió su calor. Terry se olvidó de todo y posó nuevamente sus labios sobre los suyos, sintiendo que el tiempo se detenía y que nada más importaba, solo él, sosteniéndola a ella, mientras la besaba. Candy respondió dejándose llevar, necesitaba estar con él en cuerpo y alma, aprisionarse en un abrazo y nunca más dejarse ir.

Terry la rodeó por la cintura y Candy llevó sus manos hacía su nuca, la rubia por un segundo evocó una escena parecida, pero se concentró en el aquí y en el ahora. Candy se estremecía con cada caricia dada en sus brazos y su espalda. Ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Buscó el cierre del vestido, Candy se separó un poco y Terry pensó que se había arrepentido, pero la seductora sonrisa de la rubia y su mirada cargada de pasión le dijeron que ella sería de él esa noche, en esa cama.

/o.O/

Acarició su espalda, llevado sus manos a su cintura justo donde estaba el borde de su blusa e introdujo un par de dedos para acariciar su piel. Estaba al borde de la locura, su erección era evidente debajo de la ropa, su urgencia era tal que dolía, pero aguantaría. Después de todo, ella aún conservaba toda su ropa. Sentía el enorme deseo de poseerla de inmediato, pero quería disfrutar el momento, después de todo, no sabía si aquello podría repetirse.

\- Quítamelo – pidió Cathy y Richard obedeció de inmediato, maravillándose ante la imagen que se mostró ante él porque debajo del suéter ella no vestía nada más y aquello, de alguna manera, la hizo sentir poderosa.

Una de las manos de Richard se dirigió a su busto, pero se detuvo a unos centímetros del seno de la pelinegra, admirando el pezón erguido de ella. Un golpe de excitación lo sacudió. Respiró profundo, estaba desesperado por desnudarla y hacerle el amor de una vez. Su dedo alcanzó el rosado pezón, mientras se le hacía agua a la boca, tragó saliva cuando la escuchó gemir ante el roce. Cathy también estaba desesperada y arqueó la espalda en una clara señal de pedirle más, mucho más. Él comprendió y se permitió estrujar cada seno con sus manos, pellizcando con sus dedos. Ahogándola en gemidos, aprovechando la oportunidad para tenderla sobre la cama, inclinándose con ella para dar pequeñas lamidas en cada uno de los senos. Candy arqueó la espalda, Richard busco el botón del pantalón y lo arrastró junto con la ropa interior.

/o.O/

Candy se levantó y se quitó el vestido, quedando solo con sus prendas íntimas. Terry tragó saliva sorprendido por la tenacidad y belleza de la rubia.

Candy volvió a la cama y él la besó de nuevo, recorriendo su espalda en busca del broche del sostén, abriéndolo con mucha facilidad y deslizó los tirantes por los hombros hasta que cayó al suelo. Enardecido por el deseo dirigió sus manos hacía los senos de Candy, cuando los tocó no pudo evitar un gemido de placer que se perdió en los labios de la rubia. La respiración de Candy se hizo más rápida y entrecortada. Terry dejo su boca y comenzó un camino de besos bajando por su cuello hasta alcanzar sus senos desnudos. Sintió cómo ella se estremecía con cada lamida, mordisco y caricia en aquella parte de su anatomía, incrementando su excitación.

\- Eres hermosa, Candy – alabó con voz ronca. Mientras Terry se llenaba la boca con sus senos, Candy acariciaba su cabello, a veces suavemente y otras con desesperación. Gemía avivando el deseo de él.

\- Oh, Terry – susurró – te deseo - Terry se inclinó para besarla entre los senos y descendió con su lengua hasta el vientre de la rubia. La escuchó gemir cuando llegó al borde de su ropa interior. Admiró las torneadas piernas de Candy, levanto la mirada hacía los verdes ojos y en ellos vio la pregunta ¿qué esperas? Pero ella no esperó respuesta, lo alcanzó y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, botón por botón, hasta que consiguió quitársela. La rubia deslizó sus manos por el torso, Terry sin duda tenía una condición musculosa y atlética, sabía que cabalgaba y jugaba squash y aunque su ropa marcaba bien su musculatura, era impresionante tenerlo de aquella manera, enloqueciéndolo con sus manos, deseando recorrer cada rincón de su piel.

Con un movimiento Terry se colocó sobre ella y una explosión de sensaciones se adueñó de él, al presionar su torso contra el pecho desnudo de Candy. Sin dejar de besarla, pudo sentir como su erección, torturada por la tela del pantalón acariciaba el vientre de la rubia. Ese simple contacto lo volvió loco de placer y se atrevió a bajar su mano por la cintura y jugar un poco con el borde de su panty. Sintió la respiración de Candy agitada, pero eso no le impidió bajar su mano a través de su espalda y llegar igualmente al borde del pantalón, rodeando para llegar al frente y desabrochar el cinturón y el botón, con suma destreza bajo el cierre e introdujo las manos para deslizarlo suavemente. Terry tenía una mirada de sorpresa ante la arrojo de la rubia, con un movimiento le ayudó a deshacerse de la prenda. Candy no era ninguna inexperta en el tema y con una sonrisa lujuriosa, introdujo su mano dentro del bóxer.

/o.O/

Sus movimientos eran desesperados, arrojó el pantalón a un lado y admiró el cuerpo desnudo de Cathy. Se extrañó un poco al percatarse de que la pelinegra era rubia en esa parte, pero lo olvidó de inmediato. Mirándola sobre la cama, cubriendo sus senos con las manos y las mejillas sonrojadas, pensó en la situación, no era el momento adecuado, lo sabía, pero algo estaba creciendo en sus ojos. Y era la incertidumbre de si volvería a tenerla de esa manera, porque lo viera como lo viera, Cathy no era suya sino una mujer compartida, ¿y si era solo un arrebato? ¿una salida antes de entablar una relación más seria con Devon? Y si eso ocurría, Richard tendría que tragarse su orgullo sin ningún derecho para reclamar nada.

Ante el distanciamiento de Richard, Cathy se levantó de la cama y lo abrazo por la espalda, juntando ambas manos en el pecho del castaño, pudo sentir cómo sus pechos redondos y tibios se pegaron a él. Aquel abrazo lo desarmó porque ella estaba en iguales condiciones que él, expuesta e indefensa. Giró su cabeza y ella se acercó a él para besarlo nuevamente.

Cathy no estaba segura de nada. Aquello tenía muchos significados para ella, pero no quería pensar en la abierta traición a Devon con su mejor amigo, solo quería sentir que era un acuerdo mutuo para saciar la llama de la pasión que se había desatado entre ambos. Pensó que si era la única vez que podía estar con él, sería algo memorable para recordar por toda la eternidad, y ella tenía mucha eternidad por delante.

Richard giró su cuerpo para estar frente a ella de nuevo, se miraron un poco más, Richard aún con el debate interno de si debían seguir o no. Cathy estaba por tomar su ropa cuando notó la lujuria ascendiendo por sus ojos azueles mientras recorría todo su cuerpo. La pelinegra, más dueña de sí misma y con menos remordimientos, lo aventó suavemente a la cama y se colocó sobre él.

\- Ambos sabemos que lo estamos deseando – susurró cerca de su oído y besó el lóbulo de su oreja y provocándole un gemido involuntario.

Cathy quería probar otras partes del cuerpo de Richard y no solo sus labios, moviendo un poco su cuerpo sobre él, beso a sus anchas el rostro del caballero, mostrando y rozando sus senos que erizaban su piel sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando llenó de besos su cara, se deslizó un poco hacía abajo, moviendo su lengua por los pezones de Richard, provocando que cerrara los ojos y se aferrara a los hombros de ella, aquella sensación era nueva, Richard no era ningún novato en las artes amatorias, pero él era siempre el que daba porque debido a su naturaleza noble, no le gustaba que lo tocaran más allá de lo necesario. Sin embargo, mientras se dejaba llevar por aquellas caricias, no supo si el agarre a la chica era para detenerla o simplemente aferrarse a algo mientras se dejaba ir. Cathy devoraba el cuerpo de Richard con sus toques, con sus lamidas y con sus ojos. Deleitándose con aquel cuerpo que temblaba ligeramente ante cada roce. Mientras más descendía, más involucraba sus manos y cuando sus labios dejaron los pezones erectos de Richard sus manos los sustituyeron, permitiéndole bajar su lengua hasta su estómago para juguetear con el incipiente vello negro que bajaba y se perdía dentro del bóxer de Richard. Cathy sonrió cuando sintió el movimiento de su compañero, de reojo lo vio acomodarse sobre los codos para levantar un poco el cuerpo y no perderse lo que pensaba que ella haría a continuación. La pelinegra lo vio tragar saliva tan fuerte que sonrió y con su mano y la mirada fija en él, descendió para aparatar los últimos retazos de ropa que lo separaban de la desnudez total.

/o.O/

Terry no se quiso quedar atrás y también metió sus pulgares entre la ropa de la chica y su piel y la sintió estremecerse ante el tacto. Desesperado por conocer la parte más íntima de ella bajó la tela que se interponía en su camino, separándose de sus labios, giró a Candy para que quedará a su costado y se tomó un segundo para admirarla desnuda. Era hermosa y sería suya.

Bajo la luz de la luna, se permitió recorrerla con la mirada. Era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, Candy esperó pacientemente su inspección sintiéndose alagada en muchas formas, pues en los océanos de él no solo había deseo, también amor. Mucho amor.

Terry volvió a apresar sus labios y a su anterior tarea, recorrió el camino desde sus rodillas hasta la pequeña mata de vello rubio, pero un deseo ajeno a la pasión lo inundo y se siguió hasta su vientre, lo acarició y posó su mano un segundo en él.

\- _Algún día ella llevará aquí el fruto de nuestro amor._

Ajena a esos pensamientos, Candy, lo urgió empujando sus manos hacía su parte baja. Terry estaba encantado con la desesperación de la rubia, pero él se mantuvo donde estaba, enloqueciéndola lentamente.

\- Por favor – rogó ella en un suspiró, Terry llevó su pulgar hacia abajo y le arrancó un gemido que se perdió en los labios del castaño. Comenzó a deslizar los dedos en la ya húmeda cavidad de la rubia provocando que ella meciera su cuerpo en un desesperado intento de obtener más de él.

Terry deslizó y oprimió ese minúsculo órgano de sensibilidad, sintiendo la tibia humedad mojando sus dedos. Y adoró saber que ella respondía así por él. Era su primera vez y dejo que su instinto lo guiará. Separó su rostro del de la pecosa y lo metió entre las piernas de Candy, quien soltó un gritito de placer y sorpresa, arqueando el cuerpo cuando sintió la boca de Terry devorándola y robándole el aliento cuando introdujo su lengua en ella. Candy había aprendido a no contenerse, si le provocaba gritar lo hacía y en los oídos de Terry aquello se escuchó como los deliciosos cantos de una sirena, una que lo empujó más adentro con sus manos en su cabeza. Estaba desquiciándola. Y le gustaba.

/o.O/

Cathy se asustó un poco ante su audacia. Después de Albert y Devon, Richard era el tercero y no se sentía una profesional, pero llegando a ese punto no había marcha atrás, siguió hasta que el bóxer de Richard fue separado de su cuerpo y arrojado al suelo. Él tenía los ojos cerrados, Cathy se mordió el labio inferior. Regreso sobre sus caricias, pasando por las piernas y llegando a la parte interna de sus muslos robándole muchos jadeos. En un ataque de orgullo de caballero lastimado, Richard la apartó con suavidad para tumbarla a un lado de su cuerpo, cambiando de posiciones y quedando acostado a su lado. Al sentir su erección tan cerca de su parte íntima esperó expectante por lo que sucedería a continuación.

Richard sintió el corazón en la boca. Nuevamente tenía el control de la situación sonrió con arrogancia y descendió propinando caricias en cada rincón de piel al que tuvo acceso. Logrando que la pelinegra emitiera gemido tras gemido. Volvió a besarla con pasión, reconociendo que la situación lo sobrepasaba. Se perdió en ese beso, acercándola más a él al pasar su brazo por el cuello de la chica y rozando aún más su erección contra ella. Se sintió morir, necesitaba poseerla de inmediato. Llevó su otra mano hacía el sur. Cathy se removió cuando él nuevamente acarició sus senos estrujándolos y provocándola con un lascivo movimiento circular con su dedo índice sobre las aureolas, bajando lentamente hasta llegar al vello amarillo y regresando a sus senos.

Cathy percibía su humedad sintiendo una necesidad física que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba, en una clara invitación, levantó la rodilla, apoyando la planta del pie en la cama para darle acceso. Cuando los dedos de Richard tocaron por fin sus labios inferiores Cathy se sintió sobrepasada por la sensación de sus dedos deslizándose arriba y abajo. La invadía enardecido y soltando gemido tras gemido. Richard apenas y rozó su clítoris el cual se erguía deseoso de atención. De un momento a otro entre gritos de placer y caricias frenéticas, se les olvido que se estaban besando y se conformaron con mezclar alientos cada que sus bocas dejaban escapar la prueba del placer que tenían que expulsar de alguna manera.

La mano de Richard la abandonó y cuando abrió los ojos para saber por qué, lo vio sobre ella, usando sus piernas para abrir las suyas. Fue un movimiento brusco, pero fuera de asustarla, lo disfruto porque probaba el deseo que sentía por ella. Había soportado pacientemente y era momento de cobrar su recompensa. La besó nuevamente y cuando se acercó a ella, Cathy pudo percibir la dureza de Richard cerca de su cavidad que punzaba emocionada por recibirlo.

/o.O/

Terry sintió su humedad, el calor de su interior y su sabor intensificando su deseo. Se imaginó tomándola, poseyéndola, estar dentro de ella como no había estado con ninguna otra mujer, ni haría jamás. Estaba listo, mientras la oía gritar su nombre y retorcerse entre su abrazo, su erección alcanzó el punto máximo.

Terry acercó su rostro al de Candy y la besó tiernamente mientras le murmuraba enloquecido de pasión.

\- Me encantas, Candy, eres deliciosa – la rubia sonrió sabiendo que él no sería capaz de soportar mucho más. Después de todo ella también estaba anhelando el momento de unirse con él, fundirse en un solo ser. Y estaba segura que esa no sería la última vez. No mientras pudiera estar a su lado, sería suya una y otra vez – Te amo, Candy – y claro que la amaba y por eso había decidido que era parte de él y que no podría vivir más sin ella.

\- Terry, oh, Terry, yo también.

Candy sintió que él estaba tardando mucho y lo jaló con suavidad, abriendo sus piernas justo como cuando él tuvo su rostro ahí. El contacto entre pieles lo maravillo. ¿Había mejor sensación que sentir los pechos de la rubia contra su pecho? Sí. La de sentir la humedad de su vagina contra su miembro.

Ambos respiraban sin control, la miró una vez más a los ojos y supo que ella lo deseaba tanto como él y lo hizo, se introdujo en ella. Gimieron largamente. Candy lo sintió estremecerse, se quedó quieto, ella agradeció el gesto pues en realidad él no estaba seguro de su condición pero aun así le dio oportunidad de acostumbrarse a la sensación. La rubia se dejó llevar permitiéndose experimentar la sensación. Era, sin lugar a dudas, excepcional. Se sintió plena, unida a él como no lo había estado con nadie más. Terry levantó la cabeza y buscó sus ojos. Candy le sonrió, agradeciendo la gentileza y no demeritando su intención. La besó con renovada pasión.

Terry emitió un quejido profundo cuando empezó a moverse, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez y otra más, repitiéndolo. Era más de lo que él había esperado. Más de lo que había imaginado. Jamás creyó que en ese acto se pudiera sentir así. Terry quedo en blanco, entregándose al momento. Candy abrió los ojos y disfrutó la vista que Terry le brindaba deslumbradose por la excitante manera en que sus cuerpos se juntaban, el modo en que entraba en ella y sentirlo dentro. Sabiendo que ella era de él y él de ella mientras sus cuerpos y corazones se volvían uno solo.

Uno.

/o.O/

Richard usó sus manos para acomodar su cuerpo sobre el de Cathy. Pudo sentir su miembro introduciéndose lentamente en ella, abriendo sus labios, arropándolo en su interior.

Cathy jadeó y de inmediato Richard comenzó a moverse, entrando con frenesí. La pelinegra enroscó sus piernas en las caderas del caballero.

Richard se dijo que tenía que disfrutar el momento e incrementó la profundidad de sus penetraciones. Completamente desbordado, cerró los ojos, sintiendo el placer arremolinarse en todo su ser mientras introducía su miembro una y otra vez en Cathy. Se acomodó intentando buscar un ángulo para lograr mayor fricción, ella estaba sensible y si podía rozar un poco eso la conduciría a terminar antes de que él lo hiciera. Aceleró la cadencia de las penetraciones cuando la sintió tensarse, supo que había logrado su cometido cuando Cathy se arqueó soltando un grito de placer levantando aún más las caderas, uniéndose a él con desesperación, todo lo que la física le permitió.

Satisfecho consigo mismo dejó de aguantar y su orgasmo llego al tiempo que liberaba su esencia dentro d ella, sintiendo varias descargas y temblores recorrerle el cuerpo.

Pero cuando todo terminó, Richard se llenó de temor y ninguno emitió palabra alguna.

/o.O/

Candy se abandonó completamente a la voluntad de él. Cerrando los ojos y mordiendo sus labios mientras gemía de un modo que estaba enloqueciendo por completo a Terry. Respiró tratando de controlar la velocidad de sus embestidas, sintió las uñas de Candy enterrarse en la piel de su espalda y luego la sintió derretirse debajo de él. Ella había tenido su primer orgasmo. Sintió el agarre más intenso al mismo tiempo que lo empapaba con sus jugos. Aquello lo repitió dos veces más hasta que fue su turno de buscar el final. Arremetiendo contra ella, que gemía complacida, Terry deseo que Candy terminara nuevamente junto a él. Subió y bajo cada vez más rápido. La quietud de la casa era interrumpida por sus gemidos y los sonidos característicos de dos cuerpos que se encontraban una y otra vez. A la luz de la luna, Terry se perdió en Candy y al hacerlo encontró el final, una luz que lo envolvió al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos para terminar.

\- Candy – explotó pensando que si alguna vez se creyó feliz, había vivido engañado. Terry quería darle todo lo que poseía, pero sobre todas las cosas, deseo darle su vida misma porque sabía que sin ella no valía la pena vivirla. Candy se acurrucó en sus brazos y se perdió en el abrazo, abrumada por la situación. Lo amaba. Lo amaba como nunca había amado a otro. Todo aquello que había construido y decidido tiempo atrás se derrumbó sin que pudiera evitarlo y de pronto todo se volvió borroso a su alrededor. Candy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que caían sin control.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Uff, un capítulo pasional, espero no haberme visto repetitiva con las escenas y que quedara marcada la idea de que con Richard fue deseo y el sabor de lo prohibido y con Terry fue amor.**

 **Aunque con Richard aún tenemos algo de historia por delante porque lo crean o no, ¡le pidió matrimonio!**

 **La verdad las escenas me las pude saltar, pero fue un capricho hacer un capítulo mezclando a padre e hijo, porque al final, la esencia de la historia es que ambos la amaron.**

 **Perdón por publicarlo hoy, fue un capítulo muy largo para terminarlo en un dos días.**

 **Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **14 – oct – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 10:**

Cuando todo se terminó, me quedé unos segundos más abrazado a ella, aún en ella. Estaba feliz y extasiado como nunca antes.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – pregunté, recobrando la conciencia y me separe de ella sentándome en la cama. Catherine suspiró y yo tuve miedo de su respuesta.

\- No me pidas una respuesta ahora – contestó ella, empezando a vestirse.

\- ¿Por qué? – quise saber sin comprender, al fin y al cabo, fue ella quien había acudido a mí.

\- Debo hablar con Devon – yo la miré atónito porque contrario a lo que yo esperaba ver en sus ojos, es decir, vergüenza o arrepentimiento, vi decisión, ella había tomado una decisión y yo era el elegido. Me sentí fatal por mi amigo, por haber ido de visita y haber movido quién sabe qué cosa en ella para que se entregara a mí y decidiera terminar una relación que le hacía daño. Sin embargo, por mucho que lamentara herir a mi mejor amigo, no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho con Cathy. Quizá me lastimaba no haber pensado en las consecuencias y en la persona que saldría herida, pero no podía lamentar ni por asomo los besos y ese momento que había compartido con ella.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – me di la vuelta para no mirarla. No sabía si compartía su decisión, sí quería estar con ella, pero el costo me parecía muy alto.

\- Terminaré con él. Volveré a Nueva York – dijo dolida – si tú crees que podemos tener algo bueno después de esto, estoy lista para intentarlo pero sí solo ha sido este momento, sigue con tu vida y nunca le cuentes nada a Devon.

Y se fue de mi habitación. Me vestí y me di una ducha. Me costó mucho concebir el sueño imaginándomela terminando con mi mejor amigo.

Me levanté temprano sintiéndome el más miserable de los hombres. Estaba empacando mis cosas cuando escuché la puerta.

\- Richard – era Devon, quien parecía un zombie por el deplorable estado en el que estaba.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Devon? - me atreví a preguntar con un enorme sentimiento de culpa, yo sabía lo que pasaba.

\- Catherine ha terminado conmigo – me pareció que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, pero se contuvo – dijo que lo nuestro no está funcionando, que la dejo mucho tiempo sola debido al trabajo. Le pedí que se quedara a mi lado hasta que pasara la campaña de papá, pero se negó. Esta empacando para volver a Nueva York – me sentí peor de lo que ya me sentía.

\- Lo lamento, Devon – dije con un doble sentido, tratando de aliviar mi culpa – no sé qué decirte, no pensé que las cosas estarían así de mal entre ustedes.

\- Iba a pedirle matrimonio – espetó de pronto e intenté que la culpa no se me notará más de lo necesario.

Nos fuimos de copas por la noche y lo deje en su casa bastante mal, le conté a sus padres sobre el rompimiento para explicar el estado de su hijo y estoy seguro que en cuanto cerré la puerta tras de mí, soltaron varias frescas en contra de Cathy, después de todo, el padre de mi amigo no solo dejaba a su esposa por largos períodos debido al trabajo sino también por una que otra becaria, pero no me tocaba a mí juzgar. No cuando su hijo estaba en esas condiciones debido a mí y a mi debilidad para con Catherine Daley.

\- ¿Qué haces escondido, Ricky? – es Eleanor.

\- Pensando en el pasado, Elie.

\- ¿Es grave? – le muestro el periódico donde lee la nota que llena casi toda la hoja. Devon Burchell fue asesinado mientras estaba en campaña para senador en el estado de Washington - ¿Lo conocías?

\- Cuando estudié leyes, él fue mi mejor amigo, pero… - me encojó de hombros – cuando se mudó nos distanciamos.

\- Lo lamento, debe ser triste para ti enterarte de algo así, después de tantos años.

\- Algo así – la rodeo por la cintura y ella se cuelga a mi cuello.

\- En dos semanas cumplimos 22 años de casados, ¿quieres hacer una cena con nuestros hijos?

\- Sí, me gustaría tener una reunión intima.

\- Terry traerá a su novia.

\- ¿Novia?

\- Ha estado saliendo con una de las patrocinadoras de la compañía y está muy entusiasmado – levanto mi ceja incrédulo, no le hemos conocido pareja alguna a Terruce.

\- Será una buena oportunidad para conocerla – Eleanor me besa y me olvido de mis pensamientos. El pasado debe quedar en el pasado.

/o.O/

¿Qué es la felicidad? Por veinte años no fue algo que pudiera definir y no porque haya tenido una vida difícil, por el contrario, mis padres se aman, mi hermano menor es mi mejor amigo y vivimos muchas aventuras de niños y aunque sigue molesto conmigo por irme, sé que pronto se le pasará porque entre nosotros siempre ha existido un lazo irrompible, una lazo que nos une desde que estábamos en el vientre de mamá. Me hice de un nombre por mis propios medios a los 17 años y volví como uno de los mejores actores de Estados Unidos, con 20 años puedo decir que mi vida ha sido fácil. Pero de pronto me vi descubriendo que los logros laborales, la familia y las cosas materiales solo me alcanzan para sustentarme y no está mínimamente cerca de lo que es la felicidad. Al menos no la que siento con ella a mi lado. La tengo sujeta a mi abrazo, con mi mano en su cintura como si eso evitara que escapase de mí.

El amor que siento por ella es verdadero, algo que nunca creí llegar a sentir, ahora está en mi corazón.

\- Buenos días, Terry – la escucho decir y siento su aliento en mi cuello.

\- Buenos días, preciosa – levanta la cara y me besa cándidamente, deshace el abrazo para estirarse cuan larga es, pero regresa a la misma posición y se hace un ovillo cerca mío.

\- Creo que debemos levantarnos, Clare me va a matar, Candy.

\- Quédenos en la casa – sugiere ciñéndose más a mí y quedándose dormida de inmediato.

\- Nadie puede dormirse tan pronto – recalco, con una sonrisa en los labios, pero realmente ella había entrado en sueño profundo.

Me levanto con cuidado, a diferencia de ella mi cuerpo se recarga con comida, no solo con sueño. Me visto rápidamente y salgo a comprar algo. Una vez en la calle puedo ver el mundo de otra manera, lo veo con los ojos de un hombre que conoce el amor. Todo en mí ha cambiado con ella siempre hay algo nuevo, no deja de sorprenderme.

Este viaje, conocerla a ella, todo ha estado tan lleno de sorpresas haciéndome creer en la magia. Candy me tiene más que enamorado. En un principio la sentí reacia a corresponderme y creo que su cambio se debe a la seguridad de nuestro amor.

Candy puede ser tan dulce, tan amorosa, siempre al pendiente de mí. Preocupada por mi bienestar aunque también es una mujer ruda en cuanto a negocios se refiere y en ese aspecto no he terminado de conocerla, sin embargo, ella tiene libertad para actuar, no soy un hombre posesivo, ella tiene sus ocupaciones y negocios y no me interesa no formar parte de ellos.

Creí que con saber que ella me correspondía era más que suficiente y por unos instantes así fue, pero yo quiero más, no solo quiero tener un lugar importante en su corazón y en su vida, yo quiero ser todo para ella, tener el derecho de poseer su alma, de probar su cuerpo y escucharla decir mi nombre, como anoche, mientras le hago el amor. Que me incluya en sus sueños y los vuelva realidad junto a mí.

/o.O/

Terminar con Devon no fue sencillo, yo le quería, pero Richard estaba en otro nivel, y hubo un momento después de que estuvimos juntos que me di cuenta de que había algo especial entre nosotros. Y lo hubo, aunque empezó como deseo, Richard me amó tanto como yo a él. Desafortunadamente me alcanzó mi maldición, recordándome que nunca podría ser feliz, al menos no si no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo y después de perder a nuestro bebé, definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo nuevamente.

Con Terry es diferente, por primera vez me encuentro dispuesta a hacerlo participe de mi secreto y que él decida nuestro futuro. Con el puedo creer en la magia, una que creí perdida y por ello deje de soñar, de suspirar, de confiar.

/o.O/

Después de esa primera noche, despedimos a mi querida Clare, quien viajo a Francia para encontrarse con George para celebrar su aniversario.

\- Cuídate, cielo – le dije mientras la estrechaba con todas mis fuerzas. Cómo la amaba.

\- Tú también, mamá – murmura en mi oído – te quiero.

\- Yo a ti, muchísimo. Llámame en cuanto llegues, saluda a George de mi parte.

\- Lo haré. Sigue siendo feliz, mamita – le sonrío separándome un poco y permitiendo que Terry bese el dorso de su mano.

\- Adiós, madame.

\- Hasta pronto, señor Granchester. Cuide de mi Candy.

\- Nada me hace más feliz que velar por ella.

Todos los días que convivimos juntos, disfrutando nuestro amor has sido, sin lugar a dudas, los mejores y más felices de mi existencia. Antes que él, amé a dos hombres, pero el amor de Terry es capaz de llenarme por completo. Albert fue mi alma gemela. Richard mi pasión. Y Terry… Terry es sin duda el complemento perfecto de mi vida. De todas ellas. Quiero pasar los años que le restan a su lado, sin importar que sean uno, cinco, veinte o cien. Después de la cena de aniversario de sus padres, le confesaré mi secreto.

\- ¿Tu familia vive en un castillo? – pregunto, con la boca abierta y lo veo encogerse de hombros mientras baja del auto para darme la mano.

\- ¿Nerviosa?

\- Un poco – contesto sinceramente, el único noble con quien trate fue Richard, sin embargo nunca estuvimos en Londres, al menos, no juntos.

\- Descuida, mamá y papá son muy sencillos. Les vas a encantar.

Caminamos por el enorme jardín antes de llegar a una gran puerta de madera. Terry toca la puerta y nos recibe un mayordomo que nos saluda educadamente y se lleva mi abrigo.

\- Terry – un joven que parece el espejo de mi novio desciende por las escaleras hacia el recibidor.

\- Ethan – es el hermano de gemelo de Terry y aunque no son idénticos hay que mirarlos fijamente para ver esas pequeñas diferencias y algunas otras, muy obvias, para empezar el cabello de Terry es corto, aunque no tanto; y el de Ethan es tan largo que lo lleva en una coleta muy aristocrática. Los hermanos se dan un abrazo, aunque es obvia la tensión entre ambos, cuando se separan, Terry me mira y toma mi mano – hermano, te presento a Candice White.

\- Un placer, señorita White.

\- Igualmente joven Graham – correspondo con una sonrisa.

\- Graham es… - pero nunca llego a saber qué es porque en ese momento la voz de una dama interrumpe la conversación.

\- ¿Terry?

\- Ya llegue mamá – escucho pasos y cuando los padres de Terry aparecen por el pasillo que imagino da al comedor, me pregunto cuán grande es la capacidad del destino para burlarse de nosotros y reencontrarnos con el pasado.

Richard con la boca abierta y la expresión de incredulidad reflejándose en las facciones de su rostro, se detuvo unos metros atrás mientras Eleanor me daba la bienvenida. Me invade el mismo nerviosismo que a él, pero es demasiado tarde para huir, porque ambos estábamos totalmente paralizados.

No me di cuenta cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y me vi golpeada por los recuerdos, memorias de una versión más joven de Richard que me miraba lastimero mientras terminaba con él.

A veces, el destino se parece a una pequeña tempestad de arena que cambia de dirección sin cesar. Tú cambias de rumbo intentando evitarla. Y entonces la tormenta también cambia de dirección, siguiéndote a ti. Tú vuelves a cambiar de rumbo. Y la tormenta vuelve a cambiar de dirección, como antes.*

Tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos me encontraba, que ni siquiera me percate que Terry había empezado las presentaciones entre sus padres y yo.

Terry es hijo de Richard Granchester. Es el hijo de uno de los amores de mi vida.

Me di cuenta en ese momento, que después de todo uno no puede vivir eternamente sin pagar un precio. Un pequeño precio que había asimilado y ahí, pareada frente a él, parecía haber incrementado su valor en tan poco tiempo.

Continuará..

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Ah, ya se reencontraron! Qué cosa, será que Eleanor y Terry se dan cuenta de lo que ambos escoden?**

 **Faltan dos capítulos para dar por terminada esta sencilla historia que espero siga siendo de su agrado.**

 **La frase que termina con * es de Haruki** ** _Murakami._**

 _ **GRACIAS CHICAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO**_

 _ **Yoliki, Skarllet Northman, Eli, Anita Ruiz, Marina W, Alondra, Reeven (oye, qué grato saber de ti también), Rosa, Nena Abril. Y demás lectoras anónimas.**_

 _ **Por cierto, tengo cuenta en wattpad por si a alguien le acomoda leer allá. Mi Nick es Ceshire29**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **20 – oct – 2017**_

 _ **Ceshire…**_


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Capítulo 11**_

 _Finalmente había sucedido, como una broma cruel del destino, Candy se encontró cara a cara con el pasado, lo que nunca pensó que pasaría. Delante de ella estaba Richard para darle la vuelta a su mundo y a su futuro._

Los ojos de Richard se abrieron enormemente, horrorizado, notando con reserva que su familia se había quedado en silencio. Pero él tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse. Como el hecho de que la novia de su hijo era idéntica a Cathy.

\- Catherine - soltó mientras alcanzaba la mano que la rubia le tendía. Candy dejo de respirar, su mente corría y su corazón titubeó y pudo escuchar el rugido de su sangre bombeando por sus venas. Esa fue la única manera en que descubrió que todavía seguía viva. Porque seguramente, _seguramente,_ eso no podía estar sucediendo. Candy no podía explicarlo, pero algo intangile había pasado entre Richard y ella cuando le había ofrecido la mano. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando se dio cuenta de que habían estado tocándose durante una mayor cantidad de tiempo del socialmente aceptable para un casual saludo.

\- Candys – corrigió ella, orgullosa de la seguridad de su voz.

\- Papá, ¿estás bien? – ambos se estremecieron. La rubia retiro la mano consciente de que estaban frente a otras tres personas, que los estaban mirando preocupados.

\- Perdona – sonrió el hombre, su tonó enmascaraba el desconcierto que sentía - te pareces mucho a alguien que conocí en el pasado, Catherine D… - pero entonces Richard carraspeó como si de pronto recordará algo.

\- Sí me parezco, entonces usted debió conocer a mi madre.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Por Dios! La conocí en Yale.

\- Sí, ella estudió un potsgrado en leyes.

\- ¿En leyes? – interrumpió Terry – pensé que habías dicho que tu madre había estudiado medicina – la sonrisa de Candy titubeó ligeramente cuando recordó la escena del callejón.

\- Bueno, papá estudió leyes y medicina – dijo Ethan secamente, sin ser consciente de la revelación que aquellas palabras tenían implícitas.

\- Sí, también estudio medicina, en Oxford, se mudó a Londres tres años después del postgrado. - Richard titubeó, con una expresión preocupada. Jamás le había hablado a Eleanor sobre Cathy. Jamás le dijo que en su afán de encontrarla, se había cruzado con ella.

\- Bueno, seguro que te dicen todo el tiempo lo mucho que se parecen.

\- Desde que tengo memoria.

\- ¿Eran muy cercanos? – preguntó Eleanor, avispada en el intercambio de miradas cómplices entre su esposo y la novia de su hijo.

\- Sí… éramos muy amigos, ella salió con Devon… - continuó, al parecer sin estar consciente de que todavía estaba hablando, las palabras caían de sus labios apresuradamente.

\- ¿El amigo al que asesinaron hace poco?

\- El mismo. A tu madre debió dolerle la noticia.

\- Ella falleció hace 5 años – la calidez en los ojos azules de Richard se desvaneció por las palabras dichas por Candy y sintió que algo se había roto en su interior y esperó, de verdad, que ese picor que sentía en sus ojos no fueran lágrimas.

\- Lo lamento. Era una mujer extraordinaria.

\- Viene de familia – interrumpió Terry y rompiendo así la tensión de aquella presentación que él había imaginado totalmente diferente.

\- ¿Quieren comer algo? – preguntó Eleanor – La cena será en unas horas más.

\- No, mamá, gracias. Estamos un poco cansados y preferiríamos ir a nuestra habitación.

\- Claro, la de Candy está en el ala este – Terry hizo un amago de sonrisa y condujo a la rubia por el corredor.

El palacio Granchester era, a pesar de su gran tamaño, acogedor. Con sus muros altos, enormes candelabros, amplios ventanales y largos pasillos llenos de pinturas de ancestros.

Una mucama se encargó del equipaje de la rubia y en cuento abrió la puerta que Terry le señalaba, Candy miró a través de la ventana, aún había un amago de luz de sol y pudo contemplar los hermosos jardines.

Lamentó que no pudieran compartir la habitación. Pero entendía que bajo el castillo su condición de doncella, quedaba bajo el resguardo de sus anfitriones y ella no haría nada para importunarlos.

\- ¿Quieres conocer mi habitación? – preguntó Terry sin poder evitar un rastro de diversión en su voz que llamó la atención de la rubia.

Candy optó por negarse. Quizá en otra ocasión.

\- Tengo que prepararme para la cena – Terry la besó cálidamente en los labios. Y cuando por fin las puertas se cerraron y se quedó sola en la habitación, se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, intentando despejar su mente de todos los pensamientos que estaban relacionados con Richard.

/o.O/

Había vuelto a Nueva York, había citado a Cathy para una cena y descubrir hasta donde podía llegar lo que habíamos iniciado en Washington. La espera en la mesa del restaurante fue casi como estar en las puertas del infierno. La incertidumbre de que ella no se presentara era enorme. Pero cuando la vi en la entrada con un vestido de noche de color azul rey y su cabello negro peinado en un moño, me di cuenta de que la espera había valido la pena y de que ella quería intentarlo, tanto como yo.

La vi buscar con la mirada entre las mesas, hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la mía. Y me sonrió y mi pecho se infló de orgullo, el que da saber que una mujer como Catherine Delay había llegado solo para verme a mí.

Me puse de pie de inmediato y le ayudé a tomar asiento frente a mí, mientras llamaba al mesero. Besé su mejilla antes de volver a sentarme.

\- ¡Qué bonito lugar, Richard! – halagó mi buen gusto.

\- Gracias – Cathy le sonrió al mesero cuando puso el menú en sus manos – me alegra que aceptaras mi invitación.

\- La estaba esperando… - y ese sonrojó me enamoró más de ella, si es que eso era posible.

\- Las cosas en Washington se salieron un poco de control. Y ahora sabes que estoy totalmente loco por ti, pero quiero conocerte.

\- Ya nos conocemos.

\- Sí, lo sé. Como amigos conocimos todo uno del otro. Todo ese tiempo estuvimos uno delante del otro y ni siquiera nos notamos.

\- Yo sí te noté, Richard.

\- Pero no de la manera en que nos hubiera gustado.

\- No te justifiques, querido – me dijo, un poco molesta – Te noté y me notaste, pero no use a Devon. Eso no lo voy a aceptar. Yo le quería.

\- ¿Sientes por Devon lo que ahora sientes por mí?

\- No, naturalmente que no, si lo hiciera no te hubiera elegido a ti.

Yendo en contra de mis modales, me levanté y la abracé. Ella me correspondió.

El mesero esperó a que nos sentáramos de nuevo y tomó nuestra orden. Tuvimos una velada tranquila. Charlamos de varias cosas.

\- ¿Quieres caminar? – pregunté cuando el mesero retiró los platos.

\- Mi hotel queda a unas calles de aquí – me desconcierto hizo que ella riera de buena gana - ¿te apetece seguir esta conversación en mi habitación?

Llamé al mesero y pague la cuenta. Cuando pasamos la recepción de su hotel, nos condujimos a la habitación con calma. Esa vez no hubo desesperación, la deseaba, Dios sabe cuánto la deseaba, pero quería tratarla como ella se merecía.

\- Cathy, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? – ella se apartó un poco de mí para mirarme a los ojos.

\- Sí – posé mi frente sobre la suya y le besé la punta de la nariz. Ella busco mis labios de inmediato y yo correspondí con todo lo que sentía por ella. Que empezaba a crecer. La abracé y la besé, desaté el moño de su cabello y cayó graciosamente sobre su espalda, enmarcando su rostro. Llegamos a la cama lentamente mientras me deshacía del saco y los zapatos. Besé cada peca de su rostro, mientras acariciaba sus hombros y me deshacía de su vestido.

\- Te quiero, Cathy – y lo repetí, lo repetí en cada pausa para tomare aire, cuando estuve desnudo frente a ella. Mientras ella acariciaba mi cuerpo y se desnudaba para mí – no es solo por el sexo – aclaré, mientras me acomodaba sobre ella. Tenía que saber que nunca fue solo la atracción – esa vez y en esta ocasión. Te hice el amor y mientras estemos juntos así será.

Entre en ella lentamente, besándola. Reconociendo su sabor impregnado en mi cuerpo. Acaricié sus senos y los bese. Ella recorrió mi espalda y me apretó fuerte a ella cuando se acercó al clímax y cuando todo termino, nos quedamos dormidos. Abrazados, yo aún dentro de ella. Y justo ahí, en esa cama de hotel. Con esa mujer a la que amaba, me sentí el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Eleanor acomoda su frente en mi espalda, sintiendo el movimiento de mi respiración. Sus manos bajan hacía mis costados, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos sobre la ropa y, a pesar de que han pasado más de 20 años, aún me estremezco ante ese hábil contacto. Me giro y beso a mi esposa. Sin embargo, aunque dejo de pensar en Cathy, sé que ella sigue escondida allí, cerca de mi corazón, que latió ridículamente rápido al verme reflejado en esa mirada verde nuevamente, pero cuya dueña no era la misma a la que yo había amado.

/o.O/

Richard me había confesado lo que sentía aquella noche de mayo. Y a pesar de que sabía que sentirme de esa manera estaba mal, supe que eso era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir con mi vida. Había estado sola tanto tiempo. Tanto que con él a mi lado pude olvidar mi maldición. ¿Será acaso que con Terry es igual? ¿Qué llegado el momento, tendré la fortaleza de confiar en nuestro amor para decirle mi secreto o es solo un momento pasajero dentro de mi eterna existencia?

Me hundo en la bañera, disfrutando el calor relajando cada uno de mis músculos y me agrada pensar en Terry rodeándome con sus brazos.

Terry llama a la puerta de mi habitación. Al igual que yo, se ha bañado y cambiado.

\- ¿Lista?

\- Por supuesto.

Recorremos el pasillo y casi al llegar a las escaleras, Ethan nos intercepta.

\- Terry, ¿podemos hablar? – Terry me mira acongojado, yo le sonrío.

\- Te espero en el recibidor.

\- Gracias, Candy – responde el gemelo.

Cuando piso el último escalón dudo, enfrentarme de nuevo a Richard a solas no me apetece.

Escucho el timbre del teléfono y la voz de Eleanor.

\- ¿Puede contestar alguien? – le han concedido la noche libre a la mayoría de los criados, y los que se quedaron, están con ella, ayudándole con la cena. Sin más remedio, me dirijo al que considero el estudio y tomó el aparato.

\- ¿Diga?

\- ¿Residencia Granchester? – pregunta mi interlocutor y me doy un golpe en la frente.

\- Sí, perdón.

\- No se preocupe, solo llamó para confirmar la entrega de 100 rosas rojas.

\- Ah, ¿puede esperar un segundo? – en ese momento, Richard se cruza conmigo – disculpe, llaman para confirmar un pedido de rosas – le tiendo el teléfono y lo dejo hablar, me retiro lentamente, no sin antes notar un título en la pared. Medicina de Harvard.

Fue en un orfanato, Richard me había acompañado a una de mis caridades. Y uno de los niños se había caído del columpio y abierto la cabeza. El médico estaba a casi una hora de camino y mientras las religiosas se organizaban para salir a buscarlo. Richard revisó la herida.

El pequeño hipeaba sentado sobre la mesa del comedor. Una de las monjas apretaba un trapo que ya estaba totalmente ensangrentado sobre la herida.

\- Por favor, que alguien lo coja en brazos – pidió Richard en un tono desconocido para mí hasta ese momento. La hermana se apresuró a hacer lo que mi novio le pedía, sin dejar de observarlo con algo de desconfianza. Éste empezó a hacer calmadamente lo que nadie había hecho. Observó detenidamente la herida mientras apartaba el trapo de la cara - ¡Uf! – exclamó - ¿Tiene botiquín?

\- Sí, aquí cerramos heridas pequeñas – explicó la religiosa, mientras le tendía el botiquín – pero esto, supera nuestras capacidades.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Ricky? – mi voz sonó educada, pero recelosa. Él me ignoró y recostó al pequeño en la mesa, no sin antes poner una toalla debajo de su cabeza.

Me mordí el labio y lo vi tomar aguja e hilo, aplicarle un antiséptico y pedirle que respirara, las monjas no tenían anestesia, pero sí una pomada con el mismo propósito.

\- Esto va a dolerte – le advirtió – cerraré la herida. Tardaré un poco porque lo hare despacio para que no te quede ninguna cicatriz – el niño se mordió los labios con fuerza al sentir el primer pinchazo, cerró los ojos casi todo el tiempo, aguantando las lágrimas. Durante todo el proceso, yo tenía los puños cerrados y mis nudillos completamente blancos cuando Richard volvió a hablar - ¡Has sido muy valiente, pequeño! – le felicitó - ¿Tiene algo para el dolor? – la hermana asintió – le dolerá un poco las siguientes horas, debido a la inflamación, pero estará bien para mañana.

Salimos para dejar que las hermanas alistaran la mesa para la cena.

\- ¿Tienes buena mano en la medicina? – yo pude haber curado la herida, pero no me gustaba llamar la atención, eran demasiadas explicaciones que a veces simplemente no podía dar.

\- Gracias, estudié dos años de medicina, pero mi padre me obligó a dejarla. Un Granchester no puede ser médico. Soy el siguiente duque y no podría ejercer nunca. Creyó que las leyes serían más adecuadas con mi status de noble.

\- ¿Y tú qué hubieras querido? – él se encogió de hombros.

\- Se espera mucho de mí.

\- La vida es muy corta, Ricky, mañana podrías volver la vista atrás y darte cuenta de que no aprovechaste las oportunidades que se te presentaron.

/o.O/

Veo a Candy detenerse para mirar el título que cuelga a lado del de leyes. Mi bata verde lima sigue guardada en el ropero de ese estudio, junto con todos los dibujos que me regalaron los niños. Nunca ejercí en un hospital, es cierto, pero pude atender pacientes furtivamente y más cuando la segunda guerra estalló. Una de las viejas casas de mi padre la monte como hospital provisional. Los niños se encargaron de hacerla totalmente colorida. Aún conservo algunos dibujos de ese entonces. En aquel tiempo, donde era impensable gozar de algo como un dulce, en mi escritorio siempre había un frasco a rebosar de dulces y bombones. Y en lo que fue la sala de espera, una mesa con pinturas y hojas de papel que colgaban después en una pared. Siempre creí que si estudiaba medicina, sería un cirujano. Pero el ir y venir de las cosas, el transcurrir de la vida y los eventos, me hicieron ir por otro sendero y me especialice en pediatría. Mi padre me negó cualquier apoyo mientras estudiaba los dos años de medicina, pero Cathy, oh, Dios, Cathy cubrió la matricula por esos años y además me regaló un piso cerca de la universidad. Ella decidió estudiar Literatura y ambos vivimos juntos después de su primer año en la carrera.

Cuando el conflicto bélico se terminó por segunda ocasión, aquella casona se convirtió en una clínica privada. Si bien, no todas las familias podían permitirse unas libras para llevar a su hijo a un particular y menos después de la segunda guerra, la clínica ofrecía servicios gratuitos. Aún sigue funcionando y de vez en cuando me aparezco por ahí para revisar números, casos complicados y aprobar presupuestos. Esa clínica es de las mejores cosas que he hecho en mi vida. Y todo fue gracias a ella, que me ayudo… aunque después me haya roto el corazón.

/o.O/

\- ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó a Terry cuando se reúne conmigo en la terraza.

\- Sí, Ethan solo quería hacer las paces. Se ha sentido solo y me ha reñido por irme así como así, pero estamos bien. Siempre hemos sido unidos.

\- Me da gusto, se nota que se quieren mucho.

\- Es mi hermano, mi cómplice, mi amigo. Siempre fuimos él y yo en este castillo.

\- Debió ser lindo.

\- ¿Tú no deseaste un hermano?

\- Era complicado… mamá sufrió mucho cuando nací y… la matrona no hizo un buen trabajo, ¿sabes?

\- Nunca me habías hablado de tu nacimiento, me sorprender que usaran una matrona.

\- Sí, bueno, era lo que había – suspiro, no estoy mintiendo. Quizá ahora es más común un hospital y mejores cuidados, pero cien años atrás, la mayoría de las madres moría desangrada al dar a luz a un hijo.

La cena sería en la terraza, los ramos por los que habían llamado, reposaban en 4 floreros inundado el aire con su aroma. Richard estaba elegantemente ataviado con un traje gris Oxford y Eleanor, con toda su elegancia, vestía un vestido de coctel del mismo tono que el traje de su esposo. Se veían tan bien juntos. Ella lo amaba y estaba completamente segura de que él también lo hacía. La sonrisa en sus ojos me lo dejo claro, pero esa sonrisa desaparecía cuando su mirada se cruzaba con la mía.

\- ¿Y cómo se conocieron? – nos pregunta Eleanor con un gesto de su mano.

\- Ella es patrocinadora…

\- Sí, sí, me sé ese cuento.

\- Su hijo me empujó con una puerta – le digo, poniendo un sonrojo en el rostro de mi novio – me dijo: perdona por el empujón y nunca me tendió la mano para ayudarme.

\- ¿En serio, Terry? – el tono de advertencia de su padre no nos pasa desapercibido. Ante todo Richard siempre ha estado orgulloso de la caballerosidad inglesa.

\- Fue un accidente, quede deslumbrado por su belleza y me paralicé. No supe qué hacer o decir, me sentía pegado al pavimente hasta que ella me soltó una que otra fresca debido a mi comportamiento.

\- ¡Igual que su madre! – exclama Richard.

\- ¿Cómo se conocieron su madre y tú? – interroga Eleanor, tratando de mantener el mismo tono relajado.

\- Ya les dije, en la universidad, ella era novia de Devon y él y yo éramos amigos, los tres nos hicimos una especie de círculo exclusivo. Y además, también nos reencontramos en Harvard cuando regrese para terminar medicina, ella estudiaba Literatura.

\- Ah, literatura.

\- Sí, tenía cierta habilidad con las palabras y con los idiomas. ¿Hablaba cuatro idiomas, verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Tú hablas 5 – me recuerda Terry. Y bajo la mirada, avergonzada.

\- ¿Qué edad tenías cuando la conociste?

\- Veamos, creo que 25. Ella tenía 20. Pero era muy sabia y sofisticada – la sonrisa que se le escapa a Richard nos pone en diferentes estados de ánimo. Me siento completamente expuesta, sabía que él no podría atar cabos, no con la información que tiene. Pero era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien del pasado hablar de una de mis personalidades.

Eleanor se escabulló antes de que Richard pudiera decir algo más, prefirió ir a la cocina y pedir que sirvieran la cena. Richard dudo un segundo, pero luego la siguió.

/o.O/

\- ¿Qué crees qué haces? – me reprendió zafándose de mi agarre – No puedo soportarlo, Richard. Deberías ver tu cara cuando hablas de la madre de Candy. La madre de la novia de tu hijo. Nuestro hijo.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- ¿Te vas a poner nostálgico esta noche?

\- Escucha, es sólo que se parece tanto a su mamá, que me hizo recordar cosas que ni siquiera sabía que aún tenía guardadas en mi mente.

\- Odio la sensación de sentirme tu segunda opción – me dijo totalmente consternada.

\- Lo siento – me excuse antes de que pudiera continuar – en verdad que sí. Nunca fuiste la segunda opción, Eli, llevamos 23 años juntos. ¿Segunda opción? No. Nunca. Cariño, no exageres las cosas – Eleanor había sido actriz y estoy seguro que al ver mi mirada, supo que había una verdad más allá de lo que quería contar. Y ella comprendió que esa verdad no me acercaría más a ella, pero sí al pasado – Lo siento – repetí. Y se lo dije en serio – lo de Catherine fue algo fugaz. Sin importancia – pero esto no lo dije de verdad. Ella era un inmenso hueco que jamás había podido llenar. Y sin embargo, Eleanor era una certeza en mi vida. Cathy era la pieza que faltaba de un rompecabezas y mi esposa todas las demás. Porque el rompecabezas era mi amor y mi corazón. Porque durante 22 había sido así. Porque cuando la vi entrar a la iglesia vestida de novia supe que la quería a ella y solo a ella. Porque en 22 años pueden pasar muchas cosas, pero nunca podría dejar de amar a mi esposa como el primer día, no sin los fantasmas se quedaban donde debían estar. En el pasado.

\- Te amo, Ricky.

\- También te amo, Eli – limpie las lágrimas que se escurrían por sus mejillas con besos y ella me abrazo. Baje la mirada. No me gustaba pensar en Canthy, en su tristeza y la calidez de su cuerpo la última vez que me abrazó, diciéndome adiós para siempre porque lo nuestro no podía continuar. Porque ella había dejado de amarme. Mientras yo le pedía que se quedará el anillo porque lo había comprado para ella. Y aunque, borroso, puedo jurar que vi cómo se limpiaba una lágrima.

/o.O/

\- Lamento todo esto, Candy – Terry me sonreía avergonzado. Su hermano se había alejado unos metros para darnos privacidad – has sido muy tolerante – yo sonreí, había aprendido a enmascarar mis emociones – prometo compensarte – lo miré por un segundo. Sabía que aquello no era normal y que debía detenerlo, pero mi mente dejaba de funcionar al verme en esos ojos – disculpa a mi papá. Eso ha sido más que vergonzoso.

\- Es encantador.

\- Tu mamá debió ser muy especial – se notaba la incomodidad en su voz al sacar el tema a relucir.

\- Lo fue – lo era y lo sería por quién sabe cuánto tiempo más. Candy estaba cansada para luchar, para enojarse, para simplemente dejarse llevar, pero su corazón no dejaba de acelerarse cada vez que esos verdiazules ojos la observaban. Pero lo cierto era, que Tery pronto también tendría que quedarse atrás y nada de eso lo evitaría. Aunque ella albergara la esperanza de una vida juntos, él empezaría a envejecer y en pocos o muchos años, moriría. Definitivamente estaba ante una causa perdida. Durante un instante, la parte de Candy que era temerosa, pensó en mandarlo todo al demonio. Pensó en esa vida llena de soledad y vida eterna y cuán fácil sería huir y que él jamás la encontrara. Eso sería lo correcto. Pero no habría sonrisas, ni sonrojos, ni besos, ni encuentros que hacían hervir su sangre. Si Candy elegía lo correcto y no lo que estaba bien, sabía que perdería su última oportunidad para amar y ser amada.

Y Candy lo besó. Y se dejó llevar. Se aferró a ese beso como nunca antes. Y grabó cada detalle del cuerpo de Terry. Su aroma, su sabor, el calor que irradiaba desde el centro de su ser. Y sí, tal vez la situación era inadecuada y el tiempo y la vida equivocados, pero ella lo disfrutaría. Disfrutaría cada contacto porque sabía que algún día necesitaría ese recuerdo como un consuelo en sus noches estrelladas y perennes.

/o.O/

La cena trascurrió entre charlas y anécdotas. Candy se enteró que Eleanor estaba en Londres de gira cuando un pequeño niño casi había sido atropellado por un auto que pasó a gran velocidad. El niño se había salvado de morir, no así de golpearse la cabeza. Ella había pedido auxilio pero nadie se había detenido. El niño hablaba en francés y ella no podía entenderle nada. Richard quien pasaba por ahí rumbo a Oxford, siguiendo la última pista de su investigador privado para localizar a Cathy, la escucho y se detuvo. Subió a ambos en el auto y los llevo a una vieja casona. Ahí había atendido al pequeño y entre charlas pequeñas, Eleanor y él habían congeniado. La rubia paso las siguientes tres semanas visitando la casa y con el niño esparciendo el rumor de que ahí había un médico muy amable, las consultas poco a poco empezaron a mermar el tiempo que ellos podían estar juntos. Pero aun así, cuando llegó el tiempo de que la rubia volviera a casa, ella se quedó y lo ayudó a montar la clínica.

\- Y la clínica Delay aún está en funcionamiento.

\- ¿Delay? – se extrañó Candy.

\- Sí, era el apellido de aquel niño que atendió, el primero – respondió Ethan sirviéndose más vino. Candy permaneció en silencio durante un momento que pareció volverse eterno. Al final, cuando pudo hallar las palabras necesarias, Richard los saco de esa extraña situación, su voz sonó firme y clara.

\- Hagamos un brindis… - Candy sintió las lágrimas nublarle la vista, pero las contuvo. Descubrir que Richard había sufrido con esa separación forzada, tanto dolor, tanta desesperación. Durante ese año, después de separarse, él había usado de motor para seguir encontrarla para convencerla de estar juntos. En cambio, Candy se había refugiado en sus propias esperanzas e ideas. Ahora cobraba más valor todo lo que él le había dicho aquel día en que ella separó sus caminos sin mirar atrás.

/o.O/

Nuevamente en la habitación, recostada sobre la cama y con los ojos cerrados abro los labios, dejando salir de ellos una profunda exclamación de desasosiego.

El hombre del que estuve enamorada es el padre del hombre que amo. Terry, él pudo ser mi hijo.

Clare salió a mi encuentro.

\- ¡Mamá! – gritó llena de júbilo, abrazándome con todas su fuerzas. Se apartó de mí para verme a la cara. Dos años habían pasado sin vernos. Richard había viajado a Londres con su familia, con la hostilidad entre su padre y él debido a la carrera de medicina, no creí oportuno acompañarle y decidí pasar Navidad con mi hija y su esposo – Te ves muy pálida. Preparé algo para ti – Clare se consideraba un genio en la cocina, pero, la verdad sea dicha, se sobrevaloraba demasiado. Aun así, agradecí el gesto.

\- ¿Te ofrezco café? – preguntó mientras entrabamos a la casa.

\- Sí, seguro. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – quise saber mientras me llevaba la taza a los labios y el olor a café me resulto nauseabundo, sin embargo, me obligue a tomarlo y me senté en el desayunador.

\- Bien, estamos iniciando un nuevo programa en el orfanato. Los niños son unas ricuras, ya lo verás cuando vayamos pasado mañana. ¿Sabes? George y yo estamos pensando en adoptar a uno de ellos. - Lo primero que supe después de levantarme para abrazar a mi hija, fue que me encontraba tendida sobre el sofá de la sala de estar - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Lo siento, Clare, creo que estaba más cansada de lo que pensé – mi hija me dio un té cuyo olor me provoco arcadas, lo bebí nuevamente a consideración de mi hija, pero el sabor del té fue demasiado asqueroso que tragarlo me requirió mucho esfuerzo, pero al segundo siguiente mi estómago gruño, urgiéndome a hacer algo para sacar aquella extraña sustancia. Me levanté evadiendo a mi hija para no empujarla en mi carrera al baño, apenas llegando al inodoro para regresar todo mi desayuno.

\- ¿Mamá? – me llamó desde afuera.

\- Estoy bien, quizá solo un poco enferma del estómago. Nada de qué preocuparse.

\- ¿Cuándo fue tu último sangrado? – me rostro pasmado no se debió a la pregunta, sino a ella, que me estaba preguntando eso. Mi hija. A mí. ¿En qué momento deje de hacer preguntas para convertirme en quién debía dar las respuestas?

\- No estoy embarazada – atiné a decir.

\- Te ves cansada. ¿Es la primera vez que te pasa? ¿Has tenido mareos, náuseas?

\- No estoy embarazada – repetí, no para convencerla a ella, sino a mí misma – me he cuidado. Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que un hijo mío sufriría.

\- Tuve y tengo una vida bastante feliz, muchas gracias – me reprendió – como sea, tengo una rana lista para hacer la prueba, mañana sabremos el resultado y podrás asistir con un especialista en cuanto regreses a la ciudad.

\- No creo que sea necesario.

\- Lo es y lo sabes – y esa fue la última palabra. Clare aún tenía esperanzas de quedar embarazada y ya que vivían lejos de la ciudad en un pueblo donde solo había médicos generales, se había hecho de algunas ranas que probaba cada que tenía un pequeño retraso para salir de dudas. Me dio un frasco para hacer lo que tenía que hacer mientras ella iba en busca de una jeringa y la dichosa rana.

Cuando le tendí el frasco, aún en el baño, ella saco la jeringa y lleno lo que considero prudente para después inyectar al pequeño anfibio. Debíamos esperar al menos 24 horas.

Esa noche no pude dormir. Me temblaban las manos de los nervios. ¿Y si estaba embrazada? ¿Cómo pude permitirme un error como aquel? No, no consideraba a mi probable bebé un error, más bien el hecho de lo que le esperaba en la vida. Con una madre que lo sería solo hasta que pudiera lucir mayor, como con Clare, me convertiría en hermana mayor, menor, hija y nieta. No, no podía arrastrar a alguien más a ese cruel destino.

Recorrí el pasillo y baje las escaleras con impaciencia. El recorrido me pareció dolorosamente largo. Casi me dieron ganas de echar a correr, pero cuando por fin estuve enfrente de la puerta del baño, cerré los ojos y me estremecí.

Y el resultado fue que la rana había desovado.

Estaba embarazada.

Debía ser el momento de seguir temiendo y preguntándome cuándo, cómo, por qué, qué y mil preguntas más sobre el futuro de mi bebé. Mordiéndome los labios, las uñas, llorando de angustia. Pero en ese momento lo único que pude sentir fue una felicidad que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Le sonreí a mi hija y ella me devolvió el gesto.

¿Qué importaban las complicaciones, las consecuencias, la incertidumbre? Me ocuparía de eso después. En ese momento, lo más importante era que había un ser creciendo dentro de mí. Un hijo de Richard. De ambos.

Y aquel sentimiento desapareció, semanas después. Cuando en vez de confesarle a Richard mi nueva condición, terminé con él mientras me decía lo mucho que me amaba y lo feliz que era a mi lado, sobra decir que en ese momento odie ser yo.

 **Continuará…**

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Hola, chicas, uff por fin pude subir este capítulo. Y no, la verdad es que no me tardé 3 meses en él, sino que me impuse un orden en la actualización de mis fic empezando por Tiempo de esperanza, continuando con el final de Un océano de distancia, La melodía que guía tu corazón, Un día a la vez y Más allá del tiempo. Y soy un tanto obsesiva que una vez que he abierto el archivo de la historia que tengo que actualizar, no me distraigo con otra. Lo hice el año pasado mientras publicada 3 historias cada semana, pero me estaba volviendo loca y ya me costaba mucho concentrarme y que la historia fluyera. Por ello me obligue a pensar en una sola historia hasta terminar el capítulo. Lamento las demoras que esto provocara, pero bueno, falta un capítulo para terminar con este sencillo fic y ya vamos de gane.**

 **En la escena donde Terry se disculpa por el comportamiento de Richars es un POV de Candy y de pronto cambia a tercera persona, eso no fue un error.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Me centré un poco en la relación de Richard y Cathy y no quise hondar en la de Eleanor, al final si llevan 22 años juntos es porque se aman realmente.**

 **Cathy descubrió que esta embrazada, ¿cómo pierde al bebé, qué le dice a Richard cuando se separan? ¿Qué pasará cuando él se dé cuenta de que Cathy y Candy son la misma persona? Quería poner aquí el adiós entre ella y Richard, pero como la escena de amor, lo haré mezclando las historias de pasado y presente.**

 **Mucha preguntas para un solo capítulo, pero el siguiente de verdad será el último así salgan 8000 palabras.**

 **Lo del sapo de embarazo, no me lo inventé, de verdad usaban ese método para descubrirlo. Recuerden que en ese entonces la historia se desarrolla en la navidad de 1937. ¿No se alegran de vivir en el siglo XXI?**

 **Algunos diálogos de la presentación de Candy con los padres de Terry y entre Richard y Eleanor son adaptados de la película El secreto de Adaline.**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo en FF…**

 **Skarllet Northman, Reeven, Yoliki, Becky7024, Eli, CONEJA, Blanca G, Rosa, Miriam7, Alondra, Guest.**

 **En Wattpad (mi usuario es Ceshire29)**

 **lixxkatt** **,** **Miriam778** **, Lady Supernova.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **28 – ene – 2018**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Terry!**

 **Ceshire…**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 12**

El sol se asomó tímidamente entre las nubes hasta conseguir deshilacharlas y elevarse firme bajo un cielo azul. Terry llevaba la mitad de la mañana metido en la biblioteca hablando por teléfono sobre un problema con la compañía obligando a Candy a deambular por el castillo como alma en pena, evitando a sus anfitriones con la misma obstinación con la que Richard intentaba confrontarla. Ella conocía esa mirada. La conoció por mucho tiempo y sabía que él había llegado a una conclusión. Lo sabía. Lo supo con solo mirarlo.

Candy salió al jardín y recorrió los alrededores y el aroma del exterior la inundo por completo. El césped cubierto por algunos copos de nieve soltaba pequeñas gotas que mojaban sus zapatos. En su camino se encontró con un banco de madera que no había sido atacado por los fríos copos de la primera nevada de la temporada, la rubia se estiró sintiendo crujir sus articulaciones y después se dejó caer en el banco. El sol invernal acarició su rostro y Candy levantó la vista y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en sentir el tibio calor sobre su piel. ¡Qué tranquilidad!

Candy abrió los ojos, sintiéndose observada. Richard la miraba y ella correspondió de la misma manera. Irónicamente, la presencia de Richard era una especie de lazo que la transportaba a una época donde pensó que sería feliz. Que su maldición no existía y que el amor y la vida nuevamente le sonreían. Richard era lo único familiar que le quedaba de una vida pasada. El único que había sobrevivido a ella.

Richard carraspeó, incómodo, sin saber qué decir. O cómo hacerlo, porque había buscado ese encuentro toda la mañana. Finalmente se decidió, acercándose a ella sin apartar la vista le dijo en un susurro:

\- Tú eres Catherin.

Candy quiso responder, pero no pudo. Un nudo le impidió pronunciar las palabras con las que negaría aquello. Solo pudo asentir, con los ojos anegados, intentando inútilmente retener las lágrimas.

\- ¿Cómo…? – su voz se rompió - ¿cómo puede ser posible? – ella negó con la cabeza, aun llorando.

\- No sé, yo… era normal, no sé cómo es posible, he tenido esta apariencia por 81 años.

\- ¿Tanto, Cathy?

\- Mi nombre verdadero nombre es Candys White – Richard se sentó a su lado.

\- Para mí siempre serás Catherine Delay – y tomó su mano.

\- Ricky.

 _Veinticinco años habían pasado desde que Cathy me rompió el corazón, veinticinco años en que me había parecido imperdonable su abandono y ahora simplemente era incomprensible. Una ironía, burlescamente divina que la mujer que ame ahora sea la mujer que mi hijo ama._

 _Aquello era simplemente trágico porque el destino de Terry había quedado reducido a una decisión. A la misma a la que ella se enfrentó cuando me amo._

 _Y no pude evitar repudiar las decisiones de Cathy. Pero esta vez, no las aceptaría porque, oh bendita ironía de la vida, la mujer que ame, la mujer que mi hijo ama, no repetiría la historia._

 _Un suspiro escapa de mis labios e intento apagar mis recuerdos mientras la miró derramar lágrimas, puedo sentir mis ojos picando, pero no me permito llorar, no de nuevo. No por ella. Restriego mis ojos con furia, apartando dos lágrimas traicioneras._

 _Una brisa fría me regresa a la realidad._

 _A Cathy._

 _A Candys White._

\- _Me hubiera gustado decírtelo – susurra con una voz lejana y suave, más bien parecida a una súplica - pero no pude._

 _Me queda claro en un momento por qué no pudo. Lo comprendo. Pero eso no evita que recordarlo me duela._

\- _Por eso te fuiste – no era una pregunta, no hacían falta más explicaciones._

\- _No te imaginas lo que dolió._

 _El dolor del arrepentimiento y de la culpa vuelven a golpearla con fuerza y sus ojos se humedecen, de nuevo._

\- Creo que sí – respondió él. Y entonces la observó, con detalle. Como si se tratase de un ritual privado. Y nuevamente eran ellos dos. Estando tan cerca que podían sentir el calor corporal del otro fundiéndose con el propio.

Richard rememoró cada pincelada del armonioso rostro que conoció a la perfección por varios años, rindiéndole homenaje a cada centímetro de piel que era escrutado. Sintiendo en su interior que será la última vez. Un homenaje a sus largas y espesas pestañas que cubrían sus ojos de un verde brillante y lleno de vida, de esperanza y los recordó, fijos en él mientras la amaba. Y sus labios, de aquel rosa intenso, sonriéndole, hablándole. Y estando sobre los suyos con suaves toques que parecían efímeros un momento y al siguiente, lograban incendiarle de una manera única, diciendo su nombre. A gritos, a gemidos, a susurros. Y sus manos, suaves y delicadas, con dedos agiles que delinearon su mente y su cuerpo, pero también su alma. Un homenaje a la última vez que podría mirarla de esa manera. Porque ella, Candy, no es Cathy. Porque ella era una y ninguna.

\- ¿Se lo dirás a Terry? – Richard no expresaba sentimiento alguno.

Candy se ahogaba, le dolía tanto que se ahogaba. Porque sabía que la historia se repetiría, porque nuevamente la decisión estaba sobre sus manos y ella haría lo que siempre había hecho. Porque con las palabras y las miradas de Richard ella supo que no había otro camino y Richard comprendió que Candy no le daría la opción a Terry de ser parte de su historia, de su vida, no, con aquellas 5 palabras convertidas en pregunta, él supo que ella no se lo diría.

\- No desaparezcas, Candy, por favor, por Terry. Y por todos los años vividos y que nunca has podido vivir realmente. Quédate.

Deseaba quedarse, pero no podía. No sabía cómo hacerlo. Su vida y la vida de Terry estaban separadas por una brecha inalcanzable. Insalvable.

\- No sé cómo hacerlo. No sé quedarme.

Candy echó a correr al castillo. Sabía que tenía que dejar a Terry, su plan había sido estar un par de años más con él, como lo hizo con Richard, pero con él conociendo su secreto, quedarse era absurdo. Sabía que con Terry sería un alejamiento doloroso. Mucho más de lo que fue despedirse de Albert o dejar a Richard.

Sintió sus ojos hinchados y su cuerpo pesado. Tocó su pecho esperando sentir algo y ahí seguía su corazón latiendo desembocado aferrándose a la vida, una que debió terminar muchas décadas atrás.

Sabía que de ninguna manera Terry se merecía sufrir y aun así, Candy era consciente de que ella lo lastimaría de la manera más cruel posible. Abandonándolo.

\- ¿Candy?

\- Terry – su voz sonó un poco ronca y expresaba más dolor del que podía manejar. Se sintió destrozada, rota. Nuevamente tenía que pasar por aquello.

/o.O/

 _Estaba mirando una y otra vez el reloj, mi pie se movía rítmicamente mostrando el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo. Cathy había ido de visita con su madre y durante esas semanas que estuvimos separados me di cuenta de cuánto la quería a mi lado. Por siempre. Había decidido pedirle matrimonio. No podría vivir más tiempo sin saberla mi esposa y, quizá, si la vida era buena con nosotros, la madre de mis hijos. Un par de pequeños que yo adoraría por ser una parte de ella y mía. La vida no podía ser más perfecta._

 _Habíamos acordado vernos en el departamento que compartíamos, ella no quiso que la recogiera en la estación de tren. Me sentía tan emocionado de verla nuevamente, de imaginar su cara al ver el anillo, de saber su respuesta y de amarla. Cathy. Mi Cathy._

/o.O/

 _No quise que Richard me recogiera en la estación, no tendría el valor para hacer lo que debía hacer._

 _No sabía lo que había sucedido. En un momento todo pareció ir perfecto, amar a Richard, estar con él, dejarlo entrar en mi vida. Y de pronto, todo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Sin duda la vida no era fácil. Y la mía, menos. Fue irónico descubrir que mientras mi cuerpo albergaba una vida, yo empezaba a sentirme vacía. Quizá fue pensar en la vida que tendría mi bebé. Pese a saber que Clare era feliz yo creía firmemente que un hijo merecía tener una madre, no una hermana, no una hija y mucho menos una nieta. Clare había vivido mi ausencia forzada y eso era un peso en mi corazón. Había hablado largo y tendido con mi hija. Ella adoptaría a mi bebé. Richard no debía saber nada sobre él o ella. Nunca o no tendría el valor para hacer lo que planeaba hacer._

/o.O/

\- _Cathy – la abracé lleno de felicidad._

\- _Ricky – su voz sonó un poco ronca como si hubiese estado llorando. Y yo vacile. Quise creer que había sido la nostalgia de ver a sus padres y de inmediato la sonrisa regreso a mi rostro._

\- _Cathy, te extrañe… yo he tomado una decisión – saqué la pequeña caja aterciopelada de mi saco._

/o.O/

 _Una exhalación breve brotó de mis labios. Y lo vi sacar algo de su bolsillo y pronto las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos al comprender el significado de sus palabras y de lo que iba a proponerme._

\- _No… - le detuve, antes de que me mostrase el anillo – Richard mi respuesta es no… yo… no quiero ni puedo casarme contigo._

/o.O/

\- _Candy, ¿estás bien? – entonces ella me miró con esa ternura que siempre me hacía sentir indefenso. Limpié sus lágrimas con mis pulgares._

\- _Perdóname, tengo que irme – me dijo con voz trémula._

\- _¿A dónde? ¿Qué pasa? – ella no respondió y la hale hacía mí, estrechándola contra mi cuerpo y respirando el aroma de su cabello. Candy tembló en entre mis brazos y sentí su cuerpo estremecerse, aferrándose a mí de la misma manera en que quería alejarse._

/o.O/

 _Todo hubiese sido más fácil para mí si Terry hubiese sido una persona a la que fácilmente pudiera olvidar. Hubiese sido más fácil si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido en el muelle, que no me hubiese tirado con la puerta, que nunca me hubiese visto con ojos de hombre. Mi vida había estado bien, incluso sola, estaba bien, pero me había dejado envolver en aquella extraña relación que empezamos y entonces lo vi, a Terry, el hombre, no el rival, no el director de la compañía, no al insufrible sujeto con el que tenía que hacer negocios. Lo vi y ahora no sabía cómo escapar. Con otro suspiro me alejo de Terry. Dolía desearlo tanto, desear besarlo y fundirme con él como si nada más importase en el mundo. Dolía, en cuerpo y alma porque cada vez el recuero de Albert y Richard se vislumbraba menos en mi mente, cada vez que me reflejaba en sus ojos era menos consciente de mi realidad, de mi maldición, mintiéndome a mí misma. Segura de que podría vivir una vida con él. Y quizá eso era lo que más me aterraba. Perder el control nuevamente. Verlo morir. Que cada día él se fuera marchitando a mi lado. Alce el rostro y los bese, uniéndome a sus labios con suavidad y posesión al mismo tiempo. Ahogando y tratando de ignorar aquella voz que me recordaba a voz de grito sobre mi maldición y la promesa ante la muerte de mi bebé de no volver a exponerme de esa manera._

 _Me separe de él, suspire con resignación y lo mire fijamente._

\- _Terry, eres actor, dime… ¿alguna vez has… deseado – comencé a preguntar – has sentido… que el guión de tu vida se perdió en alguna parte del camino? ¿Nunca has sentido la necesidad de querer volver en el tiempo para gritarle a un tu yo más joven que no abandone la casa familiar, que la boda arreglada es lo mejor a lo que podría aspirar? – me muerdo el labio antes de continuar - ¿Has deseado… detener la obra y dejar que otros lleven las riendas de tu vida? Porque sabes que todo lo que tú has hecho dirigiéndola carece de sentido._

 _Él no respondió._

\- _Porque yo me siento así contigo todo el tiempo. En una encrucijada entre querer y anhelar. Terry, no podemos segur juntos. No tiene caso._

/o.O/

 _Pese a sus palabras Candy tiene en el rostro una expresión de profunda tristeza._

\- _Candy… qué… - intento preguntar. Pero ella me suplica con la mirada que la deje ir. Nunca la había visto así, siempre me ha dado la impresión de estar en completo control. Como si cada segundo de su vida tuviera un propósito. Con una determinación férrea y al mismo tiempo obsesiva. Y desde hace mucho tiempo sé que esconde algo_

\- _Terry no estoy hecha para hacer feliz a ningún hombre._

\- _Yo soy feliz contigo – respondo. Ella me regala una semi sonrisa – Te amo, te amo demasiado._

\- _Quisiera poder contarte, quisiera explicarte, pero no sé cómo._

 _Los segundos pasan demasiado lento, demasiado rápido, envuelto en el desconcierto mientras empaca sus cosas._

\- _Perdóname._

 _Mientras la veo salir por la puerta me da la impresión de que el tiempo se ha detenido, mis latidos resuenan en mis tímpanos con tanta fuerza que por un momento pienso que me he quedad sordo._

/o.O/

 _Sentí como si una daga me hubiera atravesado el pecho. Estoy seguro que mi rostro perdió todo el color._

 _La mire con la cara contraída de dolor. Había dicho que no a mi propuesta de matrimonio. ¿Por qué?_

\- _Cathy… ¿por qué? Pensé…_

\- _Richard simplemente me he dado cuenta de que esto no puede seguir._

\- _Te amo, te amo más que a nadie en el mundo y estoy seguro de que tú también me amas, ¿qué está pasando?_

\- _Tienes obligaciones como noble, yo… yo no quiero esa vida. Siempre en el ojo público, Ricky, no puedo… simplemente no es lo que quiero._

\- _Puedo dejar a mi padre, puedo ser médico aquí – replique tremendamente ansioso._

\- _¡No seas ridículo! Jamás te haría elegir entre tu familia, tus obligaciones y yo._

\- _Cathy, ¡no estás siendo justa conmigo! – ella de pronto me miró con sus ojos brillando y la expresión de su cara demasiado seria._

\- _No puedo hacer esto – terminó diciéndome – No importa lo mucho que lo desee, simplemente no puedo hacerlo – me dio la espalda, dejando todo atrás._

 _La miraba fijamente, sintiéndome casi desesperado. No había nada que pusiera pensar en decir que aliviara la tensión de ese momento._

\- _Cathy, por favor, por favor, no hagas esto – la alcancé y puse mi mano sobre la suya, que ya estaba en el pomo de la puerta – te amo, te amo, ¡Dios, cómo puedes dejarme de esta manera!_

\- _Perdóname – y antes de que me apartara bruscamente puse la cajita con el anillo de compromiso en su mano._

\- _Llévatelo, lo compré para ti y si lo dejas voy a quebrarme más que lo que ya lo estoy – ella tomó una bocana de aire y pensé que me diría algo, pero no lo hizo, intenté tomar su mano pero ella la aparto, no quería dejarla ir, porque al hacerlo sabía que todo acabaría, pero ella no quería quedarse._

\- _Encontraras a alguien más… te volverás a enamorar y serás feliz… Y lo nuestro quedará como un recuerdo. Uno amargo – no quería escuchar palabras de amor baratas, no cuando ella se iba y yo tenía que quedarme atrás. Aun así la deje ir, pensando, ingenuamente que todo sería más fácil el día siguiente, después de que Cathy tuviera oportunidad de pensar y aclarar la mente._

/o.O/

Candy alcanzó el auto de Terry, había tomado las llaves de la mesita de noche. Sus débiles sollozos se alcanzaban a oír cuando salió de los límites del castillo. Estaba temblando, sufriendo y ahogándose en su propio llanto.

Recordó su vida, alguna vez tuvo todo lo que quiso. Un esposo, una familia, amigos, fortuna, no podía exigir más porque su vida estaba completa. Y de pronto, de la noche a la mañana había perdido muchas cosas, el no envejecer no era un regalo, era una maldición destrozando cada día de su vida, arruinándolo todo.

¿Terry comprendería si le dijera que su alma estaba destrozada en miles de pedazos regados en el suelo y que nada ni nadie podrá juntarlos?

Si se iba… ¿volverá a amar? ¿Terry tendría la fortaleza de Richard para encontrar a otra mujer que pudiera hacer que su corazón latiera de felicidad nuevamente?

Terry… ¿sería capaz de olvidarla?

¿Ella lo haría?

Pero ella prefería morir sola que arrastrar a Terry a esa vida. No sabía si era injusto, cobarde o cruel, pero esa era una forma de amarlo: asegurándole una vida lejos de lo que tuvo que vivir y perder Albert.

/o.O/

 _¿Por qué me dejas atrás, Candy? Con el brazo estirado intentando alcanzarte mientras corres cada vez más rápido, más lejos. ¿Por qué si juraste amarme con la misma fuerza del mar?_

 _Transformaste todo lo que yo era y en lo que creía en cuestión de días. Y quieres derrumbarlo todo en solo un momento, el del adiós. El momento en que tengo que verte marchar dejando más daño del que jamás pensaste en siquiera ocasionar._

 _Pero este no es el final, Candy, no lo es para mí. Y con la misma rapidez salgo detrás de ella. No la dejaré ir. Ni ahora ni nunca. No así._

 _Papá aparece frente a mí y me mira desde la puerta, aquella mirada jamás se la había visto._

\- _Se fue – me dice con voz gruesa – No va a regresar, Terry._

\- _¿Tú sabes algo? – grito exasperado - ¡Dime, dímelo! ¿Le dijiste algo? – mi padre baja la mirada y se frota el puente de la nariz._

\- _Nada, no le dije nada, Terry, pero ella… no puede explicarlo._

\- _Por favor dime, ¿qué te dijo?_

\- _Que no es capaz – dice, resignado y lo miro sin entender._

\- _¿De qué? – pero él no responde y siento un nudo en mi interior. ¿Qué sabe mi padre de Candy? Richard me abraza._

\- _No es capaz de cambiar, Terry… ella… no puede – me quedo paralizado por un momento, asimilando las palabras de mi padre – Terry… si no puedes aceptarlo, déjala ir, pero si crees que puedes vivir con ello, no repitas mis errores… ve… ve hijo, búscala._

 _Entendí de inmediato sus palabras y supe la historia detrás de la actitud de mi padre al ver a Candy por primera vez. Mi padre aceptaba perder la batalla, dándome fuerza a mí y en donde él solo acarició una esperanza de que pasara, yo podía hacer que fuera posible. Papá y yo no éramos iguales, yo no dejaría ir a Candy. Puede que ella siempre recordaría que era hijo de Richard Granchester y cargara con demasiado peso sobre sus hombros para permitirse sentirse amada, que su pequeño inconveniente la haya obligado a alejarse de personas que la querían arrinconándola a un vida de soledad, por eso lo único que yo deseo es ir a buscarla porque si la dejo ir, me arrepentiré toda la vida. Tengo que darle la confianza para que me lo cuente todo y recordarle que la amo. Se merece una vida, se merece la oportunidad de ser feliz, pasara lo que pasara después._

/o.O/

Candy no se molestó en limpiar las lágrimas que bajaron por sus mejillas, dejo fluir su dolor libremente. Y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle desde la espina dorsal. Había vivido 100 años y en algún punto había perdido la razón de su existencia.

Había amado a Albert. Mucho. Y a Richard. ¡Dios, cuánto lo amo! Pero con Terry todo era diferente, era un estado permanente de felicidad que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Fue fácil enamorarse de él y cuando se dio cuenta de ello era demasiado tarde porque simplemente había pasado. Amarlo fue desconcertante ¿Era normal amar tanto? ¿De diferentes maneras? ¿Así funcionaba el amor para todo el mundo? Porque su amor por Terry apagó su instinto de supervivencia. Aquel control que siempre tuvo sobre todas sus vidas simplemente dejo de importarle cada mañana que se despertaba y él estaba a su lado.

¿Por eso dolía tanto? No recordaba haber sufrido de esa manera cuando abandonó a Richard, aunque había creído que sí lo había hecho. Quizá nadie recordaba que tan doloroso podía ser el amor y por ello no sentían miedo de volverse a enamorar.

Candy detuvo el auto. Había tantos pensamientos zumbándole en la cabeza que no sabía qué pensar. Terry había puesto sus brazos alrededor de ella cuando fue a despedirse de él. La había mirado a los ojos y sentido el calor de su abrazo, presionándose contra su pecho. Hablar con Richard no era, en definitiva, lo que había querido cuando descubrió que él sabía su secreto. Era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento porque la hizo ver su realidad.

Había manejado todo el día y la noche estaba en su apogeo, bajó del auto y camino por un sendero desgastado que estaba cerca de su casa. Había caminado por ahí tan seguido como podía. Vio la cima, que brotaba afilada de la tierra del páramo. Se recargó contra la saliente que formaba una silla natural y miró al cielo. En la oscuridad de la luna nueva, pudo ver millones de estrellas en el cielo y, aun así, lo único que veía eran los ojos de Terry, mirándola fijamente mientras le decía que la amaba.

Quizá era hora de dejar de escapar, para siempre. Se había entregado a la farsa de ser otras mujeres. Sin pasado. Sin conocidos. Sin expectativas sociales. Cuyo mayor problema era ser una joven. Una joven de 19 años eternamente.

Lo había aceptado.

Entonces, conoció a Terry.

Albert le había dicho que en la vida de todos hay tres grandes amores. Y su difunto esposo siempre tenía la razón. Pero a él el amor no lo había dejado como a ella. Pensó que sería fácil tener un hombre en cada una de sus vidas. Un poco de diversión y sexo, no podía aspirar a nada más, pero con Richard y Terry no fue solo por eso, ella los conoció, los amo. Y al ver la mirada verdeazulada mientras le hacía el amor, algo se fundió dentro de ella. Poco después supo que fue su corazón. Pero su orgullo y su terquedad, como le decía Clare, así como el dolor de la perdida y la realidad de su vida, le ayudaron a negar sus sentimientos. Y entonces comprendió que Richard curó su alma de la perdida de Albert y la vida como la conocía y Terry… él la hizo volver a sentir, por primera vez, que no tenía una maldición con ella. Que era nuevamente Candys White. Con defectos, con virtudes, con sueños y esperanzas. Y ella no pudo dejar de imaginarlo. Si cerraba los ojos lo veía, tan claro como si lo tuviera enfrente. Estaba en su pecho, a un lado de su corazón. Habitando eternamente en ella. Y lo respiraba. Y lo escuchaba. Si se miraba en el espejo no reconocía su reflejo, no sin él a su lado, porque cada parte de ella era de él. ¿Cómo no amarlo? Terry, por otro lado, había vivido el desamor de otra manera, pero no por falta de personas a las que amar, sino porque quería encontrar a la persona correcta. Y a pesar de su carácter retraído, era entusiasta, con ganas de demostrarle a la vida que no se dejaría vencer. Y ella lo admiró.

Pero dolía, dolió ver a Clare crecer sin estar en su vida. Dolió decirle adiós a su bebé no nato. Y aun así, Clare la perdonó por haberla ignorado por tantos años y por no haberla ayudado. Ella se había equivocado y pese a todo, su hija le recalcaba a cada oportunidad que era feliz, feliz de tenerla en su vida y ser su hija.

 _Tal vez, debí explicarle mis razones. Enfrentar mis miedos por él. Pero estaba asustada, enfrentar la realidad de la mano de Richard fue más de lo que pude soportar y sacó lo peor de mí. Y ahora tendré que vivir mi vida con el hueco que se quedó en mi pecho que me recuerde que Terry me robó el corazón. Y que la vida sigue. Y que el tiempo no se detiene, separándonos de todas las maneras posibles… a menos que…_

Candy nuevamente estaba detrás del volante, regresando por el camino que había recorrido ese día. Tenía que hablar con Terry, no podía permitirse perder una nueva oportunidad y quizá la última, de volver a amar.

/o.O/

Pero Candy no regresó al castillo, sino a la casa de Terry y supo qué él la estaba esperando ahí porque había luces y una melodía suave sonaba en interior del despacho.

Pasaban de las once de la noche y Terry se había resignado a no ver a Candy cuando no la encontró en su casa. Anhelaba que ella volviera pero sabía que Candy lo haría solo si quería hacerlo.

Escuchó la puerta principal y vio a Candy caminar directo hacía él. Parándose a unos centímetros, con una mirada suplicante le pidió:

\- Baila conmigo – Terry tenía mil preguntas en la cabeza, pero en ese momento ninguna parecía la correcta, tomó la mano que la rubia tenía extendida y la acercó hacía él. Candy rodeó los hombros del castaño con sus brazos y empezó a moverse en al ritmo de la música. Era obvia la consternación de Terry y más cuando Candy le susurró al oído.

\- Marlene Dietrich interpretó esa canción en la película El Ángel Azul en 1930, estuve en la grabación porque era amiga de Josef von Sternberg – Terry trató de alejarse de Candy, pero ella no lo dejó ir, ni perdió el ritmo. Se hizo un poco hacía atrás para mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos – Entendí algo las últimas horas. No puedo irme sin decirte la verdad. No me iré a menos que me lo pidas. Es la primera vez que hago esto – Terry abrió mucho los ojos, sin saber qué decir. Había tenido la certeza de lo que Richard quiso decirle antes de salir corriendo del castillo, pero escucharlo de Candy era diferente, extraño. Irreal. La canción terminó y, cuando él pensó que se sentarían a charlar, otra empezó y ella siguió abrazada a él, bailando - Estuve casada una vez. Albert, es el padre de Clare.

\- Candy, vamos a hablar tranquilamente de esto. Vamos a la terraza – rogó Terry mareado entre el suave movimiento, las notas de la canción y las confesiones de Candy. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y su mirada se perdió en el verde esmeralda de los ojos de Candy.

\- Déjame hacer esto a mi manera, por favor, Terry. Por muchos años viví ocultándome de todos, temerosa de que la gente se enterara de mi secreto, mudándonos de ciudad en ciudad y cambiando de identidad. No puedo cambiar lo que paso, he luchado contra ello más de ochenta años y lo único que he conseguido es estar sola. No estoy dispuesta a perder nuevamente contra mi maldición sin pelear por ti.

\- Candy… - comenzó el castaño, pero ella lo interrumpió.

\- Sólo déjame decir lo que tengo que decir. No sé cómo paso. Lo único que sé es que, gracias a este horrible don, nos encontramos. Fuiste capaz de hacerme obviar todo lo que me dictaba mi razón y quedarme cuando sabía que debía irme. Puede que no lo creas, pero estar así contigo me parece correcto. Lo que he esperado durante mi larga existencia – Terry no dijo nada y ella continuó – Necesito quedarme. Quiero quedarme, pero debes saber que no será fácil. Eres una persona pública y eso fue lo que me separo de… tu padre – él no se movió más.

\- Son demasiadas cosas para asimilar. Cuando salí del castillo papá me dijo que no eras capaz de cambiar y supe por qué le había impresionado tu apariencia. Tú eras la mujer que conoció. Vine aquí porque necesitaba pensar si podría enfrentarme a ello. Si podría vivir con el hecho de que mi padre te amo tanto como tú le amaste. Y me dije a mí mismo que sí podía, que no debía importarme, pero no sé… si podré… - Terry apartó la mirada y sintió que sus piernas se volvían de gelatina, se arrastró como pudo hacía el sillón del estudio y se quedó completamente en silencio, con las palabras aún atoradas en su garganta, tratando de dejar salir todo lo que había guardado durante esas horas. Candy, dudosa, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, pero él la atrajo hacía sí, implorando su calor.

Ella no dijo nada, no necesitaban palabras, no en momentos como esos, Candy se recostó en su pecho y él suspiró profundamente, acariciando lentamente el rubio cabello.

/o.O/

 _Me causa vergüenza ponerme así con ella. Esa sensación de celos. Es cierto, era más fácil cuando vivía en la ignorancia, pero ahora la situación ha cambiado. Ella está enfrentando uno de sus más grandes miedos al contarme la verdad. Mis emociones fueron abrumadoras cuando deje el castillo. Estaba dolido. Le dije que la amaba y ella decidió dejarme. Necesito cerrar este ciclo._

\- _Yo no soy mi padre – le digo con la voz más fría de lo usual._

\- _Nunca he dicho eso…_

\- _Lo sé, pero quiero saber si me amas por ser yo o por el recuerdo que te trae el amor que sentiste por Richard._

\- _No. Terry, tú eres tú y Richard es él. No te amo por ser su hijo. Ni siquiera sabía que eras su hijo. Todo me pareció una ironía, otra cruel broma del destino. Amé mucho a tu padre – Terry echó la cabeza hacía atrás, con los ojos brillando – como Catherine Delay. Él siguió su vida y yo fui una pieza perdida, lo que nos unía a Richard y a mí fue la falta de una conclusión. Cuando él me descubrió supe que por fin podíamos ponerle fin a nuestra historia. Que cada cabo suelto estaba resuelto. Que él podía seguir adelante dejándome ir como yo lo deje ir hace tantos años. Te amo… solo a ti – su voz se quiebra y me duele verla tan alterada – estaba repitiendo la historia. Lo sé. Mis miedos influyeron en la decisión de marcharme. No es tu culpa. Ni de Richard. Debí… debí enfrentarme a la verdad hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca había encontrado una razón para querer quedarme. Quería confiar, pero no es tan sencillo, Terry. Llevó una vida huyendo, sé que puede resultar conveniente que te cuente esto ahora, pero es la única explicación que tengo. Si alguien me descubre, seré… un espécimen para estudiar. Mi familia vivió una carga muy pesada debido a mí y poco a poco fui perdiéndolos, sin nada que pudiera hacer, sino fuera por Clare hace mucho que yo… - se interrumpe agitada. - Creí que todo sería más fácil. Pero no. Dejar a Clare fue muy doloroso. Alejarme de cada persona que consideré un amigo sin darle una explicación y asistir a sus funerales de incógnita. Estuve sola. Siempre sola por el bien de los que amo. – la miro incrédulo – Lamento si eso te molesta, si consideras que había otras opciones, pero así fue como traté de vivir mi vida, sin ataduras emocionales porque era lo mejor. Así no saldría lastimada ni lastimaría a nadie más. Te juro que después de Richard no planeaba volver a enamorarme. Y… - se interrumpe – no importa. Pero esta vez quise quedarme, intentar que entendieras mis razones y que hace mucho tiempo yo superé a Albert y a Richard, siempre tendrán un lugar en mi corazón, pero si algo queda de ellos en mí, es el eco de un sentimiento hermoso y no tengo forma de explicarte cuánto bien y amor me has hecho sentir. Te amo tanto que me duele el cuerpo si no estás a mi lado. Te amo a pesar de mis miedos. Y lo lamento, por dejarte, lo lamento de verdad – Candy se deshace en lágrimas y yo sigo abrazándola._

 _Los ojos de Candy se fijan en los míos, con su rostro brillando a causa de las lágrimas, y en este momento sé que el siguiente movimiento tiene que ser mío. Las manos de Candy comienzan a temblar y sus hombros se sacuden. Cuando ella quiere apartarse, entiendo que, en realidad, no necesito tomar decisión alguna. No puedo pelear contra lo que he estado deseando, lo que he estado necesitando por lo que me parece una eternidad. Aprieto mi abrazo alrededor de ella y lentamente, la beso. Y todo lo demás deja de tener importancia, ambos nos perdemos en las sensaciones de aquel beso. Para cuando nos separamos mi corazón late con fuerza dentro de mi pecho y puedo sentir el pulso de Candy latiendo bajo mi mano. Me aparto un poco y la miro._

\- _Quiero ser parte de tu vida. Quiero que te quedes. Luego, veremos a dónde nos lleva – Candy tiembla en mis brazos._

\- _¿Estás seguro? – pregunta con miedo en la voz - ¿Sabes lo que tendrás que enfrentar?_

\- _Estoy seguro, quiero hacer esto contigo. Has huido de ello el tiempo suficiente; es hora de que empieces a vivir y quiero estar contigo cuando lo hagas – sonrío sin poder evitarlo – Yo te amo, Candy –_ la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida, asombrada por las palabras, él se las había dicho muchas veces antes, Albert y Richard también, pero Albert dejo de pronunciarlas después de conocer la condición de Candy y solo volvió a pronunciarlas en su lecho de muerte, mientras se despedía de ella. Había una gran diferencia entre escucharlas antes de conocer la verdad y después de comprender lo que iba a tener que enfrentar – y eso me basta para seguir adelante y pelear contra todo lo que venga.

\- ¿De verdad es lo que deseas?

\- Más que nada en el mundo – afirmó sonriendo y acercándose, ambos se miraron a los ojos un instante, reconociéndose, sabiendo que habían dado un paso más en su relación, una batalla que finalmente habían logrado ganar. Terry cortó la distancia que lo separaba de los labios de Candy, que lo recibieron cálidamente. Candy se dejó caer completamente sobre el castaño, mientras sus labios aún seguían juntos, saboreando, sintiendo en ese beso como las últimas horas desaparecía, como todos los temores se alejaba y dejaba solo lugar a ellos dos, a Candy y a Terry, a dos personas que se amaban. Que lograron encontrarse a pesar de haber nacido con muchos años de diferencia. Se apartaron casi al mismo tiempo, los brazos de Terry rodearon el cuerpo de Candy mientras enterraba la nariz en su cuello. Candy se levantó nuevamente para besarlo, esta vez de manera demandante, de manera más necesitada y Terry correspondió esa necesidad – Te necesito…

Él ni siquiera le dio tiempo a nada más cuando ya se encontraba besándola de nuevo, moviendo sus labios deliciosamente sobre los suyos. Candy ahogó un gemido al sentir su lengua recorrer cada rincón de su boca, él hizo que ella se girara, recostándola sobre el sillón mientras dejaba que sus manos comenzaran a hacer maravillas con su cuerpo. Sus besos estaban cargados de un deseo profundo, cada caricia que Terry le daba la hacía sentir un sinfín de placer. Ella se sentía líquida entre sus brazos, el peso del cuerpo de Terry era un peso que ella deseaba sentir para siempre, su corazón latió frenéticamente y cuando se separaron dejaron que el aire se colara de nuevo en sus pulmones.

\- ¡Te amo, te amo tanto! – le dijo antes de unir sus labios en otro beso, sus sentidos se inundaron de ese sentimiento que él le expresaba no solo con palabras. Candy comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Terry, mientras él abandonaba su dulce boca para esparcir pequeños besos a lo largo de su rostro, antes de bajar por la línea de su mandíbula internándose en la suave piel de su cuello. Sus manos buscaron el borde de su blusa y lentamente se coló por debajo de ella. Terry rozó la piel de su abdomen y la sintió estremecerse bajo su cuerpo y sus suspiros cerca de su oído lo incitaron a seguir. La fricción entre sus cuerpos se convirtió en una placentera tortura, sus bocas se unían con una sincronía perfecta. Candy se sentía perdida ante las deliciosas caricias y eso que aún no la tocaba más íntimamente. No podía creer todo lo que él era capaz de hacerla sentir, estaba absoluta e irremediablemente enamorada de Terry y todavía más allá de eso. Terry interrumpió el beso y la cargó sin vacilaciones hasta la habitación, donde la recostó sobre la cama para después dejarse caer a su lado y retomar las caricias que habían iniciado en el estudio.

Se unieron en muchos más besos, que parecían no tener fin, sus lenguas se encontraban arrancándoles un par de gemidos. Terry volvió a acariciarla, perdiendo sus manos en la cintura y hacía arriba, lentamente hasta alcanzar el sostén e interrumpió el beso para poder quitarle la blusa. Candy notó la mirada cargada de deseo con que él la recorría. Terry se acomodó sobre ella y la besó con ternura antes de morder su labio inferior, provocándola. Candy respondió tomando su rostro con sus manos, besándolo con intensidad y logrando que él dejara escapar un profundo sonido. Una marea de emociones se volcó en él, encendiendo completamente su cuerpo. Acarició su costado, delineando su figura, dejando un rastro de sensaciones en la piel de Candy. Terry dejó que sus dedos bailaran sobre los pechos de Candy, acariciándolos con suavidad, logrando que ella se estremeciera profundamente. Su respiración se volvió un rápido jadeo conforme él seguía explorando, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar y le permitió desabrochar el gancho del sostén. Y bajó su rostro alcanzando la tierna y sensible piel de su cuello, haciéndose consiente del trémulo palpitar, Candy jadeó y hundió sus uñas en sus hombros. Él se separó un poco para deprenderse de la camisa. Candy abrió los brazos para recibirlo, lo recorrió lentamente disfrutando la manera en que sus músculos se tensaban ante el esfuerzo de la posición. El castaño reinició su dosis de caricias, besando sus hombros descendiendo poco a poco, ella enterró sus manos en el suave cabello castaño, mientras sentía el duro golpe de sus caderas presionando contra sus muslos. Sintió la respiración de Terry sobre sus senos desnudos justo antes de que él comenzara a besarlos con dedicación

\- Eres hermosa – la alabó una y otra vez, y sabía que nunca se cansaría de repetírselo. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron mientras él seguía acariciando y masajeando. Y entre caricia y caricia ambos se fueron desnudando más lento de lo que las ansías les imponían, disfrutando y acariciando cada parte de piel dejada al descubierto.

Era increíble cómo podía hacerla sentir que el único lugar en el mundo donde ella pertenecía era junto a él, entre sus brazos. Él se tomó su tiempo llevándola al borde de la locura y momento después mientras volvían a besarse, sus cuerpos se fundieron en una antigua y conocida danza. Nada más importo salvo esa celestial sensación que solo el otro podría brindarles.

\- Dios, Terry – gimoteó la rubia buscando sus labios mientras sentía chispazos de placer y a Terry entrando en ella con más y más fuerza. Terry mordisqueó con más fuerza el labio de Candy sintiendo una corriente que le recorrió la espalda y un jadeo escapó de sus labios mientras llenaba el interior de Candy.

Terry la besó más lentamente antes de recostarse a su lado, quiso hablar, decirle cualquier cosa, pero no pudo, su respiración estaba demasiado agitada y sus oídos zumbaban ligeramente, ambos se quedaron así unos minutos más, mientras recuperaban el control de sus cuerpos. Terry se giró y apoyo su cuerpo en su codo para mirar a Candy, se sentía tan relajado, tan tranquilo y sobre todo tan amado.

\- Te amo.

\- Yo también – dijo la rubia – Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por amarme, por confiar en mí… por darme la oportunidad de vivir nuevamente.

\- Ambos merecemos vivir – contestó acariciando su vientre, sus miradas se encontraron y se quedaron en silencio una vez más hasta que Candy volvió a hablar.

\- Te amo, y cuando dije que me quedaría, lo dije en serio.

\- Lo sé… yo también lo dije en serio, lo afrontaremos juntos.

 _Porque te amo, porque nunca seré capaz de dejarte ir. Porque, cuando se trata de ti, siempre estaré dispuesto a intentarlo. Porque ¿sabes qué Candy? Eso que llaman amor es solo para los valientes…_

/o.O/

Olvidar, perdonar, amar, vivir.

Rabia, impotencia, tristeza, sufrimiento.

Un segundo basto para que su vida cambiara.

Una curva mal lograda, un auto impactándose, una caída y un corazón deteniéndose en el frío de la noche para tener en cuenta lo que significaba la muerte.

¿Por qué ahora que había conseguido ser feliz? Cuando por fin tuvo el valor para quedarse.

/o.O/

Caer en un abismo y sentir que la vida se te escapa de las manos.

¿En qué momento su historia se convirtió de una historia de amor a una batalla de vida y de muerte?

Sintiendo que podía hacer lo imposible y caer mientras la vida se escapa de las manos.

¿Acaso sería posible una vida si Candy?

No…

Sin ella sería… imposible.

/o.O/

La radio quedó encendida, con la música a medio volumen y era una canción que le gustaba a Candy. Cuando Terry recuperó la conciencia, rápidamente recordó lo que había pasado y fue en busca de Candy, y la encontró, cubierta de sangre y nieve, y con los ojos cerrados. Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron hacía el teléfono de emergencia que estaba a un kilómetro del lugar del accidente y pidió una ambulancia, el operador no había terminado de hablar cuando él ya había colgado el teléfono y corrido de regreso para estar con Candy.

/o.O/

En las primeras fases de la hipotermia, un cuerpo intentará generar calor por medio de temblores. Si no lo consigue, disminuirá la circulación sanguínea en las extremidades. El metabolismo se hace mucho más lento. Se está muriendo, pero no lo sabe. En las últimas fases la víctima solo respira una o dos veces por minuto. Queda en estado de animación suspendida.

\- Candy – le gritó con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron en medio de un mar de lágrimas.

A las 10:07 pm, la temperatura interna de Candys White cayó a 30 grados y su corazón dejo de latir.

\- Está dormida, está dormida – se repitió Terry mientras empezaba la RCP y lloraba porque era la única otra cosa que su mente le permitía hacer. Quería abrazar el cuerpo de Candy, abrazarlo con fuerza, pero no podía, tenía que concentrarse en dar compresiones al pecho de Candy, mientras ella se sentía cada vez más fría. ¿Y si ya no despertaba? No volvería a verla sonreír, a escuchar su voz, a abrazarla, a besarla. Tuvo miedo no volver a sentir sus manos tocando su corazón.

Estaba perdiendo la batalla mientras la vida de Candy se le escapaba de las manos, sintiéndose cada vez más incapaz de hacer algo por la mujer que amaba.

Al fin a los 100 años, Candys White estaba, por definición, muerta.

Y el mundo de Terry se hizo pedazos.

Unos pasos demasiado rápidos se escucharon, levantó su rostro abatido, lloroso y lleno de angustia, no se movió, se quedó quieto viendo cómo los paramédicos colocaban dos paletas desfibriladoras en el pecho de Candy y le suministraron 100 hertz de electricidad.

Candy sintió una explosión en su interior.

\- Candy – Terry seguía quieto, sentado en el suelo con su mirada en ella y se dio cuenta de que los siguientes segundos decidirían su vida irremediablemente. Si Candy no despertaba él… era tan obvia y triste la respuesta, se convertiría en un hombre sin sentimientos, no volvería a amar nuevamente, no podría, bien podría darse un tiro en la sien con una sonrisa. Pero…

 _Candy… ¿me recibirías con los brazos abiertos?_

No, él sabía que ella nunca le perdonaría no vivir la vida, aún si ella no estaba a su lado.

Y entonces un gemido ahogado escapo del cuerpo de Candy. El sonido más maravilloso del universo. Y Terry respiró de nuevo, acercándose lentamente, perdiéndose en sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Candy giró la mirada hacía él y una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en sus labios, una sonrisa que Terry reconoció como el mejor regalo que ella le hubiese dado. Tomó su mano y ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no tuvo tiempo, los paramédicos empezaron a darle instrucciones y a llevarla a la ambulancia.

Y antes de que ella cayera nuevamente en el sopor le dijo que la amaba, sintiendo las lágrimas bajarle por las mejillas.

/o.O/

Candy despertó muchas horas después, tiempo suficiente para que Terry contactara a Clare y a sus padres.

Estuvo con ella, todo el tiempo que le permitieron porque él se había prometido que si ella sobrevivía jamás dejaría de dedicarse a ella. Viviría entregado a hacerla feliz, a protegerla y amarla sin condiciones. Nada, ni siquiera una maldición le arrebataría la oportunidad de vivir el resto de su vida a su lado. Y si había un precio por ello, él lo pagaría, mientras ella pudiera ser feliz. Porque su sitio era a su lado… para toda la eternidad.

Veinte horas después, Terry, totalmente agotado, se recostó con Candy. Sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo pasando al suyo a través de la ropa, reconfortándola.

\- Descansa, Candy – susurró con voz bajita mientras los ojos se le iban cerrando. Pensando que Candy estaría ahí, que nuevamente les brindaban la oportunidad de estar juntos y una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios antes de quedarse dormido, esperando con ilusión el mañana.

FIN.

 **Espacio para charlar**

La canción que escucha Terry cuando Candy aparece es ICH BIN VON KOPF BIS FUSS AUF LIEBE EINGESTELLT compuesta por Frederick Hollander e interpretada por Marlene Dietrich. La película a la que hace referencia existe en verdad, al igual que el nombre del director. Escogí esta melodía como un fin para colarme en el fic de manera indirecta, jajaja, ya que mi nombre fue tomado precisamente de esa actriz y cantante alemana.

 **El primer desfibrilador portátil se inventó en 1965 por Frank Pantridge, John Geddes y Alfred Mawhinney, pero para fines de este fic, he adelantado esto un par de años.**

 **Ok, las que han visto la película recordarán que el accidente ocurre antes de que Adaline tenga oportunidad de decirle a Ellis sobre su secreto, pero eso es precisamente lo que me impulso a crear esta adaptación. Me pareció que la revelación era una parte importante de la trama porque tenía muchas cuestiones detrás de ella. Y Ellis después de las palabras de William corre tras ella y pasa lo del accidente y él está en un estado en el que su respuesta a la revelación de Adaline era influenciada por su estado y me hace pensar si no le habría aceptado solo por miedo o por lastima.**

 **Ah, sé que me di una licencia que no está permitida en la narrativa al mezclar primera y tercera persona, pero esta disque autora quiso colarse para contar algunas cosas que desde la perspectiva del personaje no eran posibles. Lo lamento para aquellos que odian este tipo de mezclolanzas y agradezco (si es que llegaron al final) que lo leyeran a pesar de todo.**

 **¿Qué más? Bueno, pues lamento la demora con este capítulo. Tuve el archivo abierto casi dos semanas antes de que pudiera escribir porque quería dejar clara muchas cosas, no sé si lo logré. Dejaré un mini epilogo que colgaré en un par de días, en caso de que crean que me falto cerrar alguna cosa y para que Candy se dé cuenta de que se ha librado de su maldición y también qué paso con el bebé de ella y Richard.**

 **Por cierto, colgué un pequeño aviso en mis otras historias inconclusas porque recibí un MP un poco agresivo y me desanimo bastante, quizá fue más berrinche que otra cosa ese aviso, pero realmente quiero que comprendan que escribo por hobby no por obligación y a veces la vida real no me da para poder cumplir plazos. Prometo no dejar ninguna de mis historias incompletas, de verdad, volví para terminar UN DÍA A LA VEZ Y LA MELODÍA QUE GUIA TU CORAZÓN y así será, pido paciencia y agradezco que sigan leyendo a pesar de mis demoras y frustraciones, que jamás han sido por ustedes, sino por mí misma al tenerlas esperando tanto tiempo una actualización.**

 **No sé qué más poner, jajaja, estoy algo cansada, pero quería poner este capítulo hoy y dedicarme a mis otras historias.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO, POR ESPERAR CADA CAPÍTULO Y POR COMENTAR!**

 **Nos vemos en el epílogo (que será muy pequeño)**

 **10 – may – 2018**

 **P.D. ¡FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES!**

 **Ceshire…**


	13. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Parece que la historia debía terminar así, confesados, vivos y amándose se tenían que casar y todo eso, pero no. Al menos, no todavía.

Terry era una figura púbica. Había nacido para estar sobre un escenario y era feliz ahí. Candy no podía robarle eso. Así que paso un año más antes de decidieran a vivir juntos. Ella volvió a la escuela y estudió alguna carrera que aún no estaba en su haber. Así, pues, no tenían ninguna prisa por casarse.

Y la vida transcurrió entre besos y caricias. Entre defectos y dudas, siempre junto a ese hombre que le había dado todo desde el primer momento y hasta la fecha. Ella era suya y él de ella.

Cuando Terry cumplió 23 años y Candy se graduó por enésima vez de la universidad, él no dejó de sonreír y sin siquiera tener un anillo o algo planeado, le pidió matrimonio.

\- Nunca antes estuve enamorado. Ahora, eres todo para mí. Por siempre y más. Te amo, Candy. Cásate conmigo.

Estaban en la terraza de su casa es Upon Avon, celebrando. El vestido azul brilló por la luna, y Terry pensó que ella se convertiría en parte de la noche.

Candy sonrió.

\- Sí – respondió, llena de seguridad. Y él la abrazó más fuerte.

\- Tres años y aquí estamos todavía.

\- Y seguiremos.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Para mí no existe otra posibilidad. Quiero hacerme viejo a tu lado, Candy. Quiero ser tu esposo el resto de mi vida. Ver a nuestros hijos hacer sus propias familias. Después, consentir a nuestros nietos. Sé que no será fácil, pero lo superaremos.

Candy no le había dicho que no podía tener hijos. Otra de las maravillosas consecuencias de su maldición. No le dijo nunca que la razón por la que perdió al bebé de Richard fue que su cuerpo era incapaz de cambiar, cuando el feto llegará a 10 semanas moriría por las condiciones de su anatomía, su maldición no solo afectaba su edad, también cambios en su apariencia física. Era una suerte que su cabello y sus uñas siguieran creciendo, pero nada más podría cambiar en ella.

/o.O/

 _Había preparado algo para cenar, estaba sola en casa. Disfrutando la noche e imaginando al pequeño ser que llevaba en mi interior. Le cantaba, le hablaba, tal como hice con Clare._

 _Noté un ligero retortijón en las entrañas, en algún lugar cerca de la pelvis. Pero lo ignore. No pasaba nada. Me fui a dormir, pero los espasmos se hicieron cada vez más y más frecuentes, obligándome a doblarme en dos a casusa del dolor. Y fue cuando lo noté, la sensación pegajosa de la sangre ente las piernas, como con el período. Cuando me levanté de la cama, había una enorme mancha de sangre. Con desesperación llamé a Clare y le explique lo que me pasaba y el dolor que poco a poco se iba intensificando._

 _Unos minutos más tarde, Clare y George aparecieron en mi puerta, me ayudaron a subir al coche y me llevaron al hospital._

/o.O/

\- Con este anillo, te desposo – la voz de Terry es apenas un susurro, estaba a punto de explotar de felicidad, mientras deslizaba en anillo en el dedo de Candy. Ella sonrió frente a él y repitió sus palabras y movimientos cuando fue su turno. Y cuando terminó la besó sin esperar que se lo dijeran, porque Terry no necesitaba que nadie se lo indicara.

Alrededor de ellos, su familia aplaudió y rió. Ethan aplaudió más fuerte y silbó cuando él no la soltó. Candy ríó contra su boca. Luego, entre abrazos y felicitaciones se sintieron en casa, pero Candy sabía que Terry quería más que nada que se fueran para poder tenerla para sí mismo por el resto del día, por muy desgraciado que eso sonara. Pero Terry no la había visto por tres días. Eleanor y Clare así lo dispusieron debido a que se habían inclinado por un matrimonio poco convencional al solo casarse legalmente. Pero a ellos no les importó.

/o.O/

Su matrimonio funcionó tan admirablemente como su noviazgo, pero mejor. Cada uno se dedicó a su carrera. Viajaron cuando pudieron. Se pelearon y se reconciliaron con frecuencia. En general, eran una pareja sólida y amorosa. Candy no podía pedir más.

Hasta que quedó embarazada.

Aquello la cogió por sorpresa durante unos instantes y sintió nauseas, atribuyéndolas a su nuevo estado corrió la baño para deshacerse de su desayuno. No obstante, la sensación de desazón no se mitigó ante la cruda realidad.

Y supo que debía decirle a Terry.

/o.O/

 _En el trayecto, el dolor fue disminuyendo, pero de pronto volvió, renovado y fiero. Había algunas personas esperando en la sala, ensimismadas en sus propias desgracias y dolores y me acomodé entre ellas. Pero incluso antes de que el doctor en turno me llamara, sabía qué había pasado._

 _Un aborto._

 _Y la palabra se extendió por todo mi cerebro. Empecé a llorar, y me deje llevar para que me practicaran algunos estudios de rutina, aunque yo sabía que no había nada más qué hacer._

 _Y la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté, me explicaron que algo impedía que el feto creciera para desarrollarse y por ello, mi cuerpo simplemente lo había expulsado, como se expulsa un suspiro._

 _Clare me acompañó y juntas compramos una pequeña lapida para despedir a mi hijo. Y sentí una herida abriéndose en mi interior, jurándome que no pasaría de nuevo por aquello mientras Clare me abrazaba con el rostro húmedo, ¿fueron sus lágrimas o las mías? No importaba…_

/o.O/

Cuando Terry se enteró del embarazo y de la anterior perdida de Candy, sin querer saber quién era el padre, la colmó de palabras y buenos tratos. Dándole ánimos.

Candy llegó a la semana 20.

Y luego a la 30.

Y durante todo el embarazo Candy se frustró y se maravilló por la paranoia de Terry, quien se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a ella. Y es que fuera de los miedos normales de cualquier padre primerizo, ellos vivieron cada día esperando los dolores o el sangrado que Candy había descrito. Horrores que nunca llegaron. Pero solo la demencia que Terry mostró durante las 39 semanas de embarazo, mantuvo a Candy tranquila.

Abrigado por una cobija verde que Clare había tejido, dormía el regalo más hermoso y perfecto que Terry pudo darle: Henry Granchester

Entonces ella lo supo. Lo supo al momento de cargar a su hijo por primera vez.

Y Candy observó a Terry, hincado frente a ella, murmurándole palabras a Henry y estuvo segura de que amaba tan fuerte e irreversiblemente a ese hombre y había estado segura de que nada podría superar el amor que sentía por Terry, pero con Henry en sus brazos, aceptó que estaba equivocada. Amar a un hijo era algo incomparable e irrepetible. Y era una experiencia que con gusto repetiría un par de veces más, mientras escuchaba el dulce andar de las manecillas del reloj. Avanzando, nuevamente rompiendo una maldición que la acompañó 85 años.

FIN.

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Creo que esta es la historia que menos les ha gustado, pero así solo una de ustedes siga leyendo, entregaré todo de mí en los capítulos. Y por ello espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño epílogo.**

 **Gracias a quien leyó y comentó fielmente durante estos casi 10 meses que me tomó terminarla. La única recompensa que me llevo son sus lindas palabras y no hay mejor paga que esa.**

 **Miriam7, Yoliki, Marina, Alondra, Lore Campos, Eli, Conny de G, Becky7024, Skarllet Northman, Lady Supernova y Lixxkatt, Brenda VD.**

 **Nos vemos en el final de UN DÍA A LA VEZ.**

 **Por cierto, tengo un grupo en Facebook (pueden buscarlo como Ceshire fics) donde pongo adelantos o música que inspira algunos capítulos, por si alguna quiere unirse.**

 **Y bueno, solo me queda recordarles que esta y todas mis historias son suyas y pueden hacer con ellas lo que quieran, porque en sus palabras de animo me apoyo para construirlas.**

 **12 – may – 2018**

 **Ceshire…**


End file.
